


Karry Universe- Karry Revelations

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Barry Allen, F/F, F/M, Kandor, Karry Universe, Multiverse, New Justice, Romance, The Millma Verse, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: After the defeat of Cadmus Kara and Barry go through their lives and new surprises are in store for them. Including a whole new world, return from the dead, a visitor from the future, and more.





	1. The Documentary

**Author's Note:**

> Note: so this part of Karry Universe really has no one plot connecting the chapters, but some very good chapters.

A woman in her mid-twenties groaned as she threw a camera down in frustration. She slumped down on the couch and yelled, "this sucks!"

"What's the problem?' A man, around the same age as the girl, sighed, appearing from the next room. "Come on Anna…" the man said when the girl, Anna, did not answer, "you tell me everything."

"You're right, I do," Anna said. "This is a nightmare Stilely." Stilely, not his real name but an affectionate nickname, waited for Anna to continue talking. He was Anna's best friend and roommate. They had a bit of a Will and Grace vibe going between them. "You remember that new documentary I was filming?"

"Yeah… you mentioned it… Something about STAR Co?" Stilely recalled, taking a seat.

"The Secret of STAR Co, yeah," Anna said, rolling her eyes. "There has to be some type of secret, some way two nobodies turn a ruined lab into an Empire."

"This is sounding familiar," Stilely stated, remembering when Anna had talked about it previously. The two did talk about almost everything with each other.

"So, I started my research. I needed to talk to the people close to them before I talked to them. So, I looked them up and discovered Kara Allen's cousin is Clark Kent," Anna said, and Stilely shrugged, clearly confused. "Lois Lane, Clark Kent, the Daily Planet? They are some of the most famous reporters on this planet." Anna stated.

"Oh," Stilely said, not sure what to add to this. "Okay?"

"I figured 'that's great'. Get information from reporters close to them. They must have had an interesting point of view, but well…" Anna sighed. "Gideon." Anna called up her Gideon she had bought from STAR a long time ago. "Can you connect my videos to the TV and play the interview with Lois and Clark?"

"Yes," Gideon's voice was heard and the TV suddenly blinked on and a moment later a video was playing with Clark, Lois, Jason, Ella, and Musty the dog, playing at a park

"Excuse me," Anna voice was heard from the TV, she clearly holding the camera. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Clark and Lois stopped and turned around. The little puppy turned too, and barked at the intruder ruining playtime.

"Musty, go play with the kids," Clark warned, and Musty turned around, going to play with the two. "Can we help you?"

"I'm Anna Manner, I'm doing a documentary on STAR Co.," Anna said, making the two look at each other. "I know you're Mrs. Allen cousin, I wondered if I could ask you and your wife some questions?"

"No comment," the two said, simultaneously.

"Seriously? Well, you're the reporters," Anna said. "You seriously won't help me?"

"What is this exactly? What do you want to know?" Lois asked.

"College project," Anna could be heard quickly before moving on. "So how did they do it? How did they restart STAR Labs and make it a success?" The two shrugged.

"Lucky, I guess," Lois said.

"They had a lot of support by their side, including us. We have always been there for them," Clark stated, and Lois laughed at that, making Clark look at her.

"You know I love you Clark, but come on? Seriously mister threaten-Barry's-life-every-few-minutes," Lois smirked.

"You threatened Barry Allen?" Anna asked, interested.

"I had to protect my cousin," Clark said, addressing both women. "But I liked him." Lois laughed at this. "Okay, so I started to like him."

"Kara had to yell at you several times,' Lois pointed out, a small smile on her face. "They loved each other from the first time we caught them making out on our couch. Now, if that will be all…? Kids we have to go." Lois called to the two children and puppy, who came running over.

"You were talking about Aunt Kara," the boy said happily. "She's the best." The boy waved at the camera.

"Yeah, but we're going. Come on," Clark said, putting an arm around his son as they headed off. "Maybe we should warn the rest of the family about this," was the last thing heard as the video cut off.

"Some information, but not the most helpful," Stilely admitted.

"Remember that last line about 'the family'," Anna said, pointing at the screen. "Because this gets weird. So, next I go to Starling, to Palmer Tech since it's closer to Metropolis than the other places. Gideon, play the interview with the Palmer Tech group."

A new video appeared on the TV of a man Stilely recognized as Oliver Queen walking with a beautiful blonde into Palmer Tech reception. "Mr. Queen?" Anna said. "I am doing a documentary on STAR Co. and…"

"You're the one Clark warned us about," Oliver said.

"Wait, Gideon, pause," Stiley said. "Didn't Clark say he was going to tell the family?"

"Ah, you noticed," Anna said knowingly.

"How is Oliver Queen related to them?" Stilely asked, confused now.

"My best guess originally was through the blonde, Laurel Lance. She's Kara Allen's foster sister's wife sister, and it took me a long time to figure that one out but it was driving me crazy how Oliver is a part of their family. Now, I think family is just a term they use," Anna said, "because it gets weirder. Gideon continue."

"Olly, you know legally you don't have to answer any questions," Laurel said.

"And you would be?" Anna asked.

"His lawyer, Laurel Lance," Laurel said, and Oliver chuckled.

"I don't need a lawyer," Oliver said meaningfully, with a smile, putting a hand on Laurel's arm and the two looked at each other, ignoring Anna and the camera.

It looked like they were going to kiss until a new voice broke up the scene: "Were you two on a date?" Coming into the lobby was Thea Queen, manager of Palmer Tech. "Because I've been looking for you, Olly."

"I was on my lunch break with a friend," Oliver said, taking a step back from Laurel.

"Well what's with the camera?" Thea asked, pointing at Anna who had remained silent throughout the previous exchange.

"It's the girl Clark warned us about," Oliver stated, and Thea nodded.

"Right. Well, now that I have both of you, Palmer Tech was once your family's company that was bought by Ray Palmer and then by STAR Co., now you are both working for it. How does that make you feel?"

"I like the job," Thea said simply. "Ray did good turning it from the family company and it feels right sitting in the STAR Co. franchise."

"It's a job," Oliver shrugged, not turning to look at Thea.

"Hiring you as head of security was a bit of a controversy," Anna said. "You're not really known as a fighter."

"For the last time, 95% of my job is paperwork," Oliver groaned, "it was even reported… Hey Richie?" A young man, a security guard, came running over. "Can you show Ms. Manners away from Palmer?"

"Wait, wait! One more question," Anna said. "In your opinion how did they do it? How did they take all these companies and save them?"

"They are… leaders," Oliver said. "It's just natural that people follow them. They have a presence, especially when they are together. When I first met Barry, he was a CSI willing to do anything to find his mother's killer, and when he introduced me to Kara I knew he would give it up for her if he had to but he didn't. She stood by him. It made other people want to stand by the two of them."

"I think their relationship has a lot to do with it," Thea said. "The two always have each other's back. It makes having this company easier."

"Oh definitely; their relationship has something to do with. Trust me, finding someone as loyal as the two of them," Laurel said. "Well…" She gave Oliver a look. "They make relationships look easier than they are."

"Richie?" Oliver said again, and the security guard came up and that was when the video ended.

"Interesting…" Stilely said, still looking at the screen. "Did you ever actually give him your name?" He turned to Anna, who shook her head, "but he knew it?" Anna shrugged. "I guess Clark was specific in his warning."

"And still no secret," Anna said. "I mean, what the hell does their relationship have to do with anything?" Anna sighed as Stilely didn't answer. "Well, after that I went to Gotham to talk to Ray Palmer. Gideon play the Ray Palmer interview."

The TV video changed and they were inside an office. A man took a helmet off to reveal it was Ray Palmer. "You look like the Atom in that." Ray turned around and laughed.

"Well, if I tried to fight crime in this, the public would be severally disappointed. It's NASA's new space suit," Ray said and pointed towards his back where the name 'STAR Labs' was written, along with the NASA logo. "They want it next week so I was testing it out myself to see if I could discover the problem we have been having, and you're that documentary maker Clark warned us about, Anna Manners?"

"Wait, Gideon, pause again," Stilely stopped the video. "Okay, how is he family?"

"Oh, that one is easy. He's married to Lucy Lane, Lois's sister," Anna said. "Continue, Gideon."

"How did you know?" The video Anna asked.

"The camera is a dead giveaway," Ray smirked. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, you're still setting up the building. Security's not too hot," Anna stated.

"I'll make a note of that," Ray muttered as a pregnant woman came in. "Lucy, this is the documentary maker."

"Oh," Lucy said. "Want to run out to dinner to avoid her?" Ray laughed and put an arm around his wife.

"You used to own Palmer Tech, but Kara and Barry Allen bought it and now you work for them… How does that make you feel?" Anna asked, obviously ignoring Lucy's comment.

"I abandoned my company, okay?" Ray sighed. "They deserve it, and besides, I love my work. Never was much for the owning part, although it was fun setting it up. Besides, Kara and Barry are great people. You can't help but love them. I ordained their wedding and that's where I met my wife." Ray smiled at Lucy.

"They are lovable…. Made me feel guilty for when I hated them," Lucy said, causing Ray to have to do a double take himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"You hated them?" Ray asked.

"Well, more Kara than Barry. She and Lois were close back then. She was godmother to the kids instead of me. The kids didn't even know me and James liked her, not me, even though she rejected him. In fact, I don't think she even knew he wanted her. Anyway… It's hard to keep a hatred on them. They are too nice, too good and I dropped it long ago. Now Kara is like a sister." Ray kissed Lucy. "Dinner now?"

"Dinner," Ray said, calling over a scientist. "Can you show Ms. Manners out?"

"Wait, what's their secret? How did they make STAR Co. the success it is?" Anna asked quickly.

"Who says they have a secret?" Ray answered, turning back to Anna.

"They're an open book," Lucy said with a laugh as the two walked away and the video ended.

"That was less helpful than the Queens," Stilely said, and Anna nodded. "Who did you see next?"

"Well I decided to change tact, and decided to go to their former bosses. They both only had one job before STAR Co. She worked as Cat Grant's personal assistant and he was a CSI for Central Police. So, I went to Cat Grant and after wading through a lot of protocol, I got into her office," Anna said. "Gideon play the interview with Cat Grant."

The screen flickered on to the show the interior of a highly-decorated office; bits were familiar from interviews done with Cat that were broadcasted and the woman in question could be seen walking into the room as Anna started: "Ms. Grant, I am…"

"I know," Cat Grant said, moving past Anna and taking positon behind her desk. "Clark and Lois told me."

"Pause," Stilely said, turning to Anna.

"Don't ask," Anna said, shaking her head. "There is nothing connecting her as family as far as I can tell. Kara was her assistant and Cat used to work at the Daily Planet before setting up CatCo, but no familial connection. Gideon, Play."

"Kara Allen worked for you before becoming the face of STAR Co.," Anna stated.

"Yes, she was the best assistant I've had," Cat said. "I remember her interview well. She came in here and I was impressed. Thought she would be a reporter like her cousin. I even scribbled that on her resume right after I hired her."

"What happened? How did she become… more?" Anna asked.

"I didn't take into account Barry Allen," Cat smirked. "I didn't even know about him for nearly two thirds of Kara's time here. No one did. My son, the late James Olsen, and a Tech who use to work here were in competition to see who would date her. The very same day Mr. Allen came up and proposed to her. Right in front of the elevators." Cat smiled at the memory. "I have never seen a girl unknowingly crush three boys' hearts and shock an entire office so easily without even knowing that's what she was doing. I doubt I will ever see that again." Cat laughed. "Then Barry was left the labs and Kara went off to use what I taught her there and now, thinking of it… Kara was always meant to be great."

Cat stood up. "Now, I think I've given you all you need. Clearly you seem to be an amateur reporter," Cat indicated the camera, "so I would be happy to give you tips, but until then I'm a very busy woman. You can show yourself out." Abruptly, the video ended.

"That was helpful," Stilely said sarcastically.

"It was another rant about their relationship," Anna said.

"I wonder…" Stilely stated, suddenly thoughtfully.

"What?" Anna asked.

"What else did you get?" Stilely changed tact.

"Oh, um, well, I went to talk to Captain Singh. Gideon, will you…?"

"Playing interview with Captain Singh."

"You know, I'm starting to think this A.I. is a little too smart," Stilely said as the video played.

"Captain Singh?" Anna said. "I am doing a documentary on STAR Co. and wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Why?" Captain Singh said.

"Because you're Barry Allen's former boss," Anna said.

"No, I mean why are you doing a documentary?"

"To discover their secret. How they made an empire," Anna said.

"A mad man left them everything. Mystery solved," Captain Singh said with a shrug. "Oh, and he has a very beautiful and smart wife. He was smart, but never put that to use – he was always late and I don't have time for this. West, Thawne!" Singh yelled as he walked towards two men and a woman. "They are who you should talk to." Captain Singh pointed. "They're his family."

"You're the girl Clark warned us about," The girl said.

"And you are Barry Allen's foster family," Anna said. "So, what's their secret?"

"Barry use to sleep in our dorm room every night when we were in college," Iris West said, making everyone look at her. "What? She asked for a secret"

"That's not a secret; we all knew that," Eddie said with a smile.

"The public don't," Iris smirked. "Media is my thing, Eddie."

"Anyway, how did they make STAR Labs into STAR Co.?" Anna said, turning to Joe as she talked. "You raised him, you got to know."

"He's thick-headed. I mean that in a good way. He always refused to believe his dad murdered his mom," Joe said. "Which he didn't so… being thick-headed was helpful."

"She's dedicated," Eddie said. "It always impressed me how she came to sit by his side for nine months while he was in a coma." Eddie and Joe's cellphone binged. "Meta human, the taskforce is need. See you later. Bye babe." Eddie said, kissing Iris.

"Well maybe we can…" Anna stopped as Iris's cellphone binged.

"Oh, Cat wants me to report on it," Iris said. "Got to get in front of a different camera." Iris paused. "You know, you should probably just give up. You're not going to find what you're looking for. It doesn't exist. There is no secret to how they made STAR Labs. They just… did." Iris ran out as the video ended.

"I know you too well. You didn't give up," Stilely said instantly, and Anna nodded. "Well look at the bright side: Singh didn't say Clark told him," Anna nearly laughed. "Okay, so who's next?"

"I should have given up," Anna countered, a little heavily now. "Gideon, can you play the Eliza Danvers and Henry Allen conversation?"

"Of course," Gideon said, and the next video started.

"You'll find a job," Henry Allen was saying from behind the bar to Eliza Danvers, who was sitting at the counter. "You could work here?"

"Work for my foster daughter's husband's father? No, I'm good there," Eliza said. "Besides, I have enough money in savings to last me a while. The job is more for something to do when I am not babysitting – and don't look now but the girl Cark warned us about is here."

"I didn't even speak that time," Anna said.

"Well you might as well not bother to ask us anything. There is nothing we can tell you that the others haven't already. They are just two people who got a business and expanded it. Two people who I always knew were perfect for each other." Henry said.

"Didn't you threaten Kara?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't flinch. She told me she was not afraid of people in jail for a crime they didn't commit. At that moment, I knew it. I knew she was prefect for my son." He smirked at Eliza at this. "And didn't you threaten Barry?"

"No, I hugged him. Alex threatened him," Eliza corrected. "And Clark. Lois and I were very encouraging of Kara's first love. Well, first and only." Henry shrugged.

"Wait, didn't Alex yell at Kara?" Henry asked. "I remember someone saying something about Kara being a parasite? Sorry – confused."

"Alex had problems," Eliza sighed. "Which we can talk about when not on camera. You said too much already."

"Either buy a drink, or food, or get going," Henry said to the camera, and the video swiftly ended.

"Wow," Stilely said. "I think they're starting to get sick of you." Anna sighed.

"You think that's bad? Gideon, play the interview with Alex and Sara," Anna said, and the video on the TV changed; now they were in front of a house and Alex and Sara were coming out of a car.

"Excuse me, I am…"

"We know," the couple said together.

"And I've really got nothing to say but Kara and Barry are great people. They brought me to Alex who took me out of a dark place," Sara said, kissing Alex before disappearing into the house.

"Please, someone has to give me something," Anna now pleaded.

"Kara and Barry are sometimes too sweet. They're good people. They love Karry Karaoke. They love each other. They love their girls. They have the biggest hearts of anyone on this planet. If they could forgive me after everything I did to them when I was a drunk, they can forgive anyone. There is no secret," Alex said simply. "They got a company. They had skills. They got it going and they hired the right people for the right jobs."

Alex walked into the house as Anna sighed and from around back a teenage blonde and an older brunette walked out from a side. "Oh, you're Kara Allen's aunt?" Anna said moving toward the older woman. "It took a long time to find any information about you… I heard you were living with Mrs and Mrs Danvers-Lance? Kara's background is very hard to find information about. You neglected your niece in the earlier years, right?"

Astra gave Anna and the camera a death glare. "The biggest regret of my life was not being there for Kara," Astra hissed at her. "But things worked out better in the end for everyone. I assume you're this movie-maker Clark warned us about?"

"That would be me," Anna said. "Anything to say?"

"Believe it or not, Barry and Kara don't like attention. They only re-opened the labs after I suggested it. They take advice from people and when they like that advice they act on it and it usually turns out for the best. My piece of advice to you is to leave them alone."

"The labs are so awesome," Karen added quickly, with a smile to the camera. "But there's no big mystery to them. They re-started it and put themselves up in front of the camera as new owners. That's basically it."

"Karen, come. We need to go or we'll be late," Astra said, as the two walked away and the video ended.

"Well, I am almost out of people," Anna told Stilely after that video. "I thought about going to Little STAR to talk to Ronnie Raymond but couldn't get in. After that there were only two other people I could think of to ask: STAR Lab's longest-running employees, Caitlin Snow and Francisco Ramone. They started with Wells, stayed with him, and then continued on when Barry and Kara took over. Gideon…?"

"Playing video," Gideon said.

This time the video was outside of STAR Labs, in the parking lot. "Outside?" Stilely asked.

"Only way I could think of finding them," Anna said as in the video Caitlin and Cisco appeared along with Hartley Rathaway and Lisa Snart walking out.

"Doctor Snow and Mr. Ramone?" Anna said.

"Anna Manners," Caitlin said, simply.

"Were all STAR Lab employees told about me?" Anna asked.

"No, Clark told us," Cisco said.

"Pause," Stilely said. "So, we always seem to pause at this moment, but I'm curious – is there any real family connection?"

"None," Anna said shaking her head. "Gideon, continue."

"You have been with STAR the longest. What did you think when Kara and Barry reopened it?"

"Well, they asked us if we were on board with reopening and we were," Caitlin said simply.

"So, you two had a part in helping them rebuild?"

Cisco opened his mouth but Caitlin stopped him. "We gave advice. We have been friends with them for a long time but this was their success," Caitlin said. "They could have done it without us but we didn't want them to and they didn't want to do it without us. We wanted to be a part of this and they wanted us a part of it too."

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. "They wanted to do something. They had a lot of encouragement from all of us, but this is them."

"And they gave me my job back," Hartley joked.

"They can have problems when they are away from each other," Lisa spoke up. "Remember when we were in London and how badly Barry freaked out because he was away from Kara? They need each other." Cisco laughed.

"Oh, there's Winn," a car pulled up Hartley spoke, and his boyfriend stepped out.

"Double date night, right?" Winn said, stepping out of the car and kissing Hartley.

"Yep," Cisco said.

'Have fun," Caitlin now said, heading for her own car.

"Wait…" Anna was obviously being ignored. "What do you think is their secret? How did they do it?"

"There is no secret," Caitlin and Cisco said together.

"Hey Winn, didn't you use to have a crush on Kara?" Lisa asked slyly. "Maybe you can talk to the documentary maker?"

"Who told you?" Winn said, confused.

"Everyone knows you were one of the three at CatCo trying to get into Kara's pants," Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no I am out. I am not getting into this. Kara and Barry belong together. We did not know she had a boyfriend. That's it. See you at the restaurant," Winn said and he and Hartley entered the car to drive away. Cisco and Lisa went into a different car and Caitlin was already gone. The video ended.

"And that's all folks," Anna said in a mocking Lonny Tunes voice. "It's all unusable. Nothing… Everyone I could think of to talk to can only talk about how much they love each other. I am starting to think it would have been easier to do that documentary on The Flash and Supergirl. Kara and Barry have agreed to an interview with me but I don't even know what good it will do."

"Maybe you're not seeing the story," Stilely said cautiously now. "Maybe, like everyone said, there is no secret. They inherited a business, reopened it, and it worked. Maybe the story is something else."

"What else could the story be?" Anna asked.

"Everyone talked about how much the two loved each other. Stories about them." Stilely said, getting up. "Maybe the story is about them. Not about the Labs. Maybe it's a love story."

-Superflash-

Anna sat in the office of Kara and Barry Allen. The two were on their couch and their kids were in their strollers. Anna was nervous as a white dog growled at her and Kara told the dog to calm down. The animal lay down but glared still at Anna, making the girl nervous as she turned on the camera.

"Look, we agreed to this interview so you would stop harassing our family," Kara said. "But there is no secret to how we made STAR Co."

"I'm not looking for that anymore. A friend made me realize the real story," Anna said quickly, her eyes trying to avoid the dog.

"Real story?" Barry spoke up.

"It's a love story, apparently. So, I want to ask about you. About your past." Kara and Barry looked at each.

 _This should be fun,_  Barry thought. "Okay, ask your questions," he said aloud.

"You two met in college. Did you fall for each other right away?" Anna asked.

"Completely," Kara smiled, and the memory of their first meeting came through clear as day, shared through the bond.

_"Um…hi…I'm um… I'm Barry," Barry said, finally being able to get the words out as Joe and Iris turned around to see the girl standing there as well. "Barry Allen."_

_"Hi," she said, seeming nervous herself. "I'm Kara Z…" Kara stopped herself before she said her Krpytonian name. Even after six years on this planet it seemed weird not to use her own last name "Kara Danvers."_

_"You must be Iris's roommate," Barry said pointing at Iris but not taking his eyes off Kara._

_"Hi Iris West," Iris said holding out her hand to Kara, who shook it._

_"Hope you don't mind, I took the bed by the window," Kara said, even though her eyes were still on Barry and not Iris._

"There were no doubts? No problems?" Anna broke the memory, bringing the pair back to the present.

"None on my side," Barry said, giving Kara a look.

"I had some fears," Kara said. "But my fears were lessened by a random stranger." Kara gave Barry a loving look.

_"Are you okay?" A voice asked, and Kara turned and looked up. A man was standing over her. He wore a red baseball hat and a dark pair of sunglasses. His voice sounded a little weird, almost distorted. Maybe she wasn't listening properly, too emotionally distracted. "You should be enjoying the carnival."_

_"I can't," Kara said, wiping the tears away and not wanting to cry in front of the stranger._

_"What's wrong?" The man asked. "Boyfriend hurt you?"_

_"No, but I'm about to hurt him. I don't want to. I don't want to leave him…" she couldn't help but confess._

_"Then don't," the man said simply._

_"But it's not right. I can't do this to him."_

_"Go back to your boy. If it's right between you then there will be a sign," The man said, confusing Kara. "It happened for my wife and me. It will happen for you." Kara stood up, smiling weakly at him and started walking back to where she had left Barry._

"So, I heard you had some problems. People threatening you?" Anna asked.

"Oh, ha, yeah – Clark every few minutes. I think the fact he first met me when he caught us making out on his couch didn't help," Barry said, almost laughing.

_"That's good," Clark said, pulling Barry in closer to him. "Because she's the only family I have, so if she's upset with someone, I'm upset with them. You wouldn't want me upset with you, would you?"_

_"N-no sir," Barry said shaking his head._

_"Good, so you better be good to her or you have me to deal with. Got it?" Clark asked._

"And Alex, before she went all alcoholic on us," Barry said laughing still.

_"You know when Kara came to live with us she was in a bad state." Barry went to explain he understood, but Alex stopped him. "She had nightmares. She was scared all the time and I became her protector. I protected her and comforted her until she was ready to stand on her own, but I will always protect my little sister. If she ever comes to me crying about you, you'll have hell to pay. You understand?"_

_"Are we sure you and Clark aren't related?" Barry asked, kind of afraid of Alex._

"Your family wasn't so innocent," Kara turned on Barry before Barry could mention Astra. It was better to keep her threat away from this interview, especially since she did it in the middle of the night and wouldn't be so easy to explain away.

"Joe and Iris loved you," Barry defended.

"I'm not talking about them. Henry."

_Henry didn't smile. "You two are very young for love," Henry said, and Kara could almost see where this was going. Her family had done this to Barry enough times. "And Kara, you're a beautiful girl. How long before another handsome guy asks you out and you dump Barry like that?"_

_"Dad…" Barry said, wanting to stop this but Kara put a hand on Barry's shoulder._

_"Barry, let me," Kara said, and Barry looked at her and nodded, seeing the look in her eyes. "I'm not like that Henry. I'm not just dating your son because he's good looking, which he is. I love Barry. We have a lot in common including this," she indicated Henry himself._

_"You have a parent in jail?" Henry asked._

_"No, my parents died when I was young. I lost almost everything except my cousin and a foster family who took me in. No offense but no one in this room can understand that pain. No one but Barry," Kara said. "And I'm kind of sick and tired of people assuming we are going to fail because we're young. Yes, we're young. Yes, we might not have had too many relationships before this, but both of us have been through so much in our lives. It unusual to find someone who understands our pain the way we do, but he's your son. You're concerned so give me your warning."_

_"Don't hurt him," Henry said looking at Kara, knowing everything she said was true. "Don't play with him or his feelings."_

"It wasn't just the parental figures in your lives though, was it?" Anna now added. "I have it on good authority that your very sister called you a parasite once."

"Where did you hear that?" Kara asked, shocked.

"Your parents," she didn't want to out either Eliza or Henry now, so threw them both under the bus instead.

"It's fine," Kara stated, "well, it all stemmed from when I was adopted by her parents - they told her I needed to be looked after, protected, but when I went to college and met Barry, Iris and everyone, she felt her role in my life lessen. She took it hard." Kara frowned as she remembered the very moment things had started to change for herself and Alex.

_"I can't just come see my little sister?" Alex asked._

_"Well I've been going to this school for over a year now and you haven't so what gives?" Kara asked as she finished her first slice of pizza long before Alex was even half done with hers and took another. It always surprised Alex how much Kara could eat._

_"Well I should have. It's my job to protect you," Alex said playing with her slice, not sure she really wanted it._

_Kara put down her slice and took a sip of her soda. "I'm not a defenseless little girl," Kara said when she was done. "In fact, I'm anything but. I don't need you to protect me, especially from Barry. Alex, I wish you would just give him a chance. Even Clark has started to accept and even like Barry."_

_Most of what Kara said didn't even seem to reach her big sister. After the words 'I don't need you to protect me' Alex sort of zoned out. Hearing the same thing Clark said coming from her sister was affecting her. "Alex," Kara said waving a hand in front of her sister. "Are you okay?"_

"As I said before, she developed a drinking problem," Barry spoke up, bringing Kara out of her memory. "She actually once had me beaten up in a bar."

"Yeah, she... she was a nasty drunk which lead to the now infamous parasite comment," Kara sighed, not wanting to dwell but the memory of Alex's worst drunk day came to the forefront of her mind.

_At that moment, the door to the house slammed opened. "Where are you?" Kara heard Alex's voice._

_Kara sighed. "Alex," Kara said, taking a blanket and putting it around her. "Be quiet. Everyone else is asleep."_

_"I won't be quiet!" Alex said. "You are butting your unwanted head into my life again."_

_"I don't know what you mean but keep your voice down. You're drunk. Go to sleep," Kara said._

_"You know exactly what I am talking about!" Alex yelled, and at that moment there was a cry from upstairs. Alex had woken Jason, and Kara could hear everyone else stirring and starting to come down. "Oh, here comes the other super freak." Alex said loudly as Clark, Lois holding Jason, and Eliza appeared._

_"What's going on here?" Eliza asked as Lois went into the kitchen to get Jason a bottle._

_"What's going on here is this stupid alien can't seem to stay out of my life," Alex said. "You were spying on me."_

_"Trust me she wasn't," Barry said from where he was._

_"You're the only one who could have done that. Well you and this freak," Alex pointed at Clark._

_"Go to bed Alex. Before you say something you regret," Clark said._

_"No, I want to make something clear here," Alex said, looking at Kara who stood up, keeping the blanket around her as she did._

_"Go right ahead, but know whatever you think I did, I didn't," Kara said._

_"I know you're spying on me and I don't like it. You know you were right before. I'm not your big sister and you're not my little sister. You never were. You're an unwanted alien parasite who came in and sucked the life out of me. I'm not letting you do it anymore."_

_"Alex!" Eliza yelled as she saw the look on Kara's face. None of them had been prepared for that. Even Clark looked shocked, and it was hard to shock Superman. "Apologize."_

_"I will not apologize for finally speaking the truth," Alex said and then went right back out the door leaving the group standing there._

_Kara finally reacted to the words, tears coming to her eyes and Barry pulled her into a hug and back onto the couch. "I can't do it anymore," Kara said. "I'm done getting hurt by her."_

"She recovered though?" Anna broke the silence, both Kara and Barry thinking back to that fateful night. They'd never found out what had caused Alex's outburst, always assuming it had been a drunken stupor of hers.

"Oh yeah," Kara smiled now. "It was hard on her – hard on us too. I really thought I lost her for good, but she got sober, got a great job and forced her way back into my life. That I'm grateful for."

_She knew Kara was just trying to protect her family. Still, she took her one-month chip out of her pocket and showed it to Kara. "So, what, you have a gambling problem now too?" Kara asked clearly not knowing what Alex was showing her. "Are you here for money? Because I'm not giving you any and you know Eliza cut you off."_

_Alex sighed. Sometimes it was hard having a sister who did not know everything about human life. "I don't have a gambling problem and I'm not here for money. This is my one month chip," Alex said and knew Kara was still confused. "Look at the words. One month sober. I'm in a program Kara." She could see the shock on Kara's face. Kara didn't move or say anything, now holding the chip; Alex was thankful for her silence. "And part of my program is making amends to people I've wronged. I can't think of anyone I wronged more than you."_

_Kara went to say something but Alex held up a hand. "Please let me finish and after that you can tell me to go to hell if you want. I deserve it," Alex said. "Kara, when I started drinking, and I'm not blaming you for my problem here, this was my entire fault, but when I started most of the reason was I believed you didn't need me anymore. I felt so lost and there was a release in drinking and those feeling of you not needing me switched into feelings of anger at you. Anger for no real reason. Anger you didn't deserve. Everything I said to you was simply horrible, I won't even try to justify them, and there is no way I could possibly make it up to you. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again, but just know I am sorry. If you want me to leave right now and never come back I will, but I really hope you can forgive because I…." Alex stopped. There were tears running down her face now, tears she hadn't tried to stop as she looked, almost longingly, into her sister's blank face, "I really want my little sister back."_

_Alex was really crying now, blinded by the tears, and was shocked when she felt two arms wrap their way around her. Kara was hugging her. "I will always be your little sister," Kara whispered in her ear. Alex put her own arms around Kara now and cried into her sister._

_"I thought you hated me," Alex sobbed._

_"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Angry with you, yes. Hurt by you yes," Kara said._

_"You rejected my calls," Alex interjected._

_"Not because I hated you. I rejected them so I wouldn't get hurt by you," Kara said. "I didn't know you were getting better. Eliza never told me."_

_"She didn't know," Alex confessed. "I couldn't face her or you for the longest time. I have a new job at a different lab. I'm putting my life together."_

_"I'm glad," Kara said, releasing Alex from the hug, "and I want to be there for you, but there is one thing Alex. We clearly have issues we need to clear up. Most of them can wait until another time but you got to know. Barry is around to stay."_

"She's a much better person than she was," Barry spoke aloud, and Anna smile appreciatively. "She worked really hard."

"I did some research." Anna said now, forcing the subject along. "You two are very brave. Saving Superman's life. Saving people from a fire," the two now laughed at this. "What made you do that?"

"Well, I had to follow this one," Barry said, knowing back then he would just follow Kara into danger.

"I had to do what I felt was right. Superman needed help the first time, people were trapped the second time. I could save them, and I did," Kara said. "Although I did not want you following me." Kara turned to Barry as she said this.

_"Barry, you shouldn't be here. Get out," Kara said as the people inside the room ran passed her, some thanking her, and started out. One person was limping, having been injured._

_Barry ran to his side, covering his mouth with his shirt from the smoke, and let the guy lean on him for support. "Not without you Kara," Barry said. "Is that everyone?"_

_"Yeah," the injured man leaning on Barry coughed and the three ran out of the building. Once outside Barry set the guy down. It seemed Barry's call for help was being answered as they heard sirens in the distance._

"All your family makes it seem like your relationship is peachy. There has to be some problems, some fights?" Anna said.

"When you're connected as close as we are fights are less," Barry said.

"So, you don't fight?" Anna said.

"I didn't say that," Barry said holding up a hand. "Not as often as most people though."

"Mostly about him making me watch Star Trek for the millionth time," Kara said, giving him a smile. "But sometimes more serious stuff. The first major fight we had was because I kept something from Barry for too long."

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing important," Kara said. "But Barry got mad."

"I was quite calm, considering the situation," Barry countered, but the pair were overtaken by the memory of when Kara revealed herself to Barry. This being what Kara meant.

_Kara was a bit unsure where to start. "My parents… they didn't die in a fire. Not really." Kara let go of Barry's hand and took off her glasses. "And my name, my real name, is Kara Zor-El, of the house of El." Kara put her glasses in her pocket. She knew she had to do more than just tell Barry. She bent her knees a bit and with a little push she was off the ground and flying in the air. She didn't even need to see Barry's face to know he was shocked. She could feel it. He kept his promise though and said nothing, but he had slipped off the table a bit, but moved himself back up. Kara moved back to the ground slightly, although remaining airborne. She waited for him to regain his position._

_"When I was a child my planet, Krypton, was dying." Kara glided a bit to the side and Barry turned on the table to follow her. "I was sent here, to Earth, to protect my cousin." Kara began drifting around the table, Barry watching her awkwardly as he turned on the table to try and keep eye contact. "But an accident threw my pod off-course. By the time I got here my cousin had already grown up and revealed himself to the world as…" Kara paused a moment here and took a deep breath "Superman." She finished and then went down and landed gracefully in front of Barry. "So I hid my powers in order to live a normal human life and fell in love with a normal human boy. A human boy who I hope can accept me for who I truly am."_

_There was silence as Barry looked at Kara, mouth slightly open. It was a few minutes before Kara couldn't take the silence anymore. "Please. Say something Barry," Kara said. She wanted to take his hands again, wrap herself in his arms, but she needed to give him his space._

_"I feel like an idiot," Barry said. Kara went to say something but Barry put his hand out to stop her. "No, it's my turn to talk. You stay quiet until I'm done." Kara nodded as Barry got to his feet, she shocked to hear the authority in his voice. "When I was a child my mom was killed by the impossible. I spent my life tracking down the impossible." Kara had seen the notebook Barry kept with all the information on the impossible things he'd found. Most of them were her cousin and the villains he fought. "Only to not realize my girlfriend was the impossible." Barry had been pacing as he talked and then sat down on top of the picnic table again, putting his feet on the bench once more. "Maybe I didn't want to see it. There were so many giveaways."_

"And we've gotten into other fights, real ones," Barry said, sharing with Kara his own recollection of their past as he said this.

_"You could have done that on your own," Kara said as she walked into STAR labs, Barry behind her. She was just a bit annoyed at the moment that she felt like talking out loud instead of through their mental bond. It felt better using her voice than her thoughts._

_"You are bullet proof, though" Barry argued._

_"You can catch bullets!" Kara argued back, irritated as the other members inside STAR Labs decided not to comment on their argument, none of them wanting to get between the two while fighting._

_"I just thought it would be better for you to be there for backup," Barry said looking down and seeming meek as he said it._

"But mostly we've been okay," Kara said, wanting to get off fights. She hated when they fought.

"Barry was in a coma for quite a long time. How did that make you feel?" Anna directed this to Kara, who almost felt like going back to fights at this. Remembering Barry's coma was hard on her.

"Seeing Barry like that was heart breaking," Kara said quietly, as Barry took her hand to comfort her.

_"Can we see him?" Iris asked, her voice hollow as her eyes glistened with tears. The doctor nodded and showed the group to a room where Barry was on a bed. Iris and Joe went right to his side, but Kara stood at the door looking at him. She felt completely numb. All her super powers seemed to have died as the doctor spoke – she could barely hear what was being said around her now, let alone elsewhere in the hospital._

_As she looked at him it was like she was seeing more than just him, though. She was seeing her parents. Hearing them telling her to protect her cousin. Seeing her planet destroyed. Seeing her cousin for the first time when she landed. Knowing she failed. Failed protecting him. Seeing Barry lying there. She had failed him too._

_As the realization hit her, the numbness in her body seemed to lift. Voices exploded all around her. She could hear everyone in the hospital suffering. The hospital staff panicking. She had failed everyone. Everyone she could have protected. Her eyes couldn't leave Barry though. The man she loved more than anything was in a coma, possibly dying because she did not save him._

_"Kara," Iris said finally noticing that Kara remained frozen on the spot. She had never seen such a look on her friend's face. She looked so small, too. Like she was broken. Kara finally looked at Iris, her eyes heavy, and then turned, running out of the room. "Kara?"_

"I ran all the way to my cousin for comfort." Kara continued, a tear appearing in her eyes at the memories from so long ago.

_Before Clark could finish his sentence, there was a gust of wind, a blur, and a force hit into him so hard he nearly fell back. Lois jumped. Clark was almost ready to fight before he heard the crying and realized who was hugging him. "Kara!" Clark was shocked and looked to Lois. It took a moment before he put his arms around his weeping cousin and then picked her up._

_He sat down on the couch and held her on his lap, letting her cry. "What's wrong?" Clark asked._

_"Barry – lightning – coma," was all Clark and Lois could make out through Kara's tears. It was enough to make the two understand though what had happened. Clark held his cousin tighter and Lois came over to rub her back. They stayed that way until Kara had cried herself to sleep_

"I can't even picture how hard that was. How did you get through nine months?" Anna asked but Krypto ran up, jumping onto the couch and barking. "Oh… that…"

"Is actually very appropriate," Kara said hugging her dog and giving him a smile and a look that was reserved solely for him. "I kept myself busy. Made friends in Caitlin and Cisco. My aunt came back into my life during that time, but it was Krypto who helped me pass the lonely times."

_The dog barked but then growled as it looked at Kara, his eyes powering up with heat vision. Kara powered up her eyes as well. "No," Kara said authoritatively, holding out a hand to the dog. When she was a child she had wanted a dog similar to this one, but Kryptonian dogs were not like human dogs. They did not just listen to just anyone and did not simply take orders. You had to get the dog to submit to you by being the alpha. Something she could never do as a kid._

_Kara stared the dogs in the eyes. "Back down," Kara ordered and repeated the command in Kryptonese just in case. The two stared at each other for a moment before the dog powered down his eyes and tentatively walked over to Kara's feet. The puppy then lay down and showed Kara his belly; he had just submitted to Kara as alpha._

_Kara smiled as she depowered her own eyes and bent down to pet the pup. The dog barked happily as his new mistress pet him and then licked Kara's face. Kara laughed with a smile. "Where did you come from?" Kara asked the dog curiously, ignoring the onlookers taking video and pictures. "Well, I know where you're going. Come." Kara then lifted up into the air and the dog followed. She then flew off and the dog followed her as she did._

"If it wasn't for Krypto I would have gone crazy," Kara said.

"According to Alex you did go crazy," Barry joked and Kara laughed.

"When Barry woke that must have been something," Anna added.

"Oh, it was something," Barry said. "Something more than a miracle."

"We couldn't keep our hands off each other," Kara smiled at the memory and Anna coughed embarrassingly at this remark.

_Kara ignored them though, seeming to be in the same trance as Barry as she ran at him and then the two were kissing. Caitlin smiled as she watched the scene. She had kept her promised from all those months ago._

' _I missed you so much'_ _Kara was thinking. '_ _How the hell do you have abs?'_

' _I have abs?'_ _Barry thought. '_ _Wait, there is no way you said that out loud'._ _The two had still been kissing when Barry had 'heard' that._

' _We're hearing each other's thoughts! That's new.'_ _Kara thought, finally breaking apart from Barry but refusing to let go of his arms. '_ _Say something out loud. We need to look normal here.'_

_"What are you wearing?' Barry asked out loud._

_Kara seemed confused for a moment and then looked down at herself. She was still in her Supergirl outfit. She looked at the other three in the room. "Um…hi…. I…"_

"And I hear you proposed almost right away? In Catco's offices? Why not do something…. More romantic? For a love story like yours, an office proposal seems weird," Anna asked, having been wondering that since she re-watched Cat's interview.

"Well, before I was hit by lightning I had a big romantic vacation planned but that was cancelled and I was going to do something else, after I found where my family hid the ring, but once I had it in my hands I could not wait another moment."

_"What are you doing here Bar?" Kara asked once they had removed themselves from each other, sending a reminder to Barry to talk out loud._

_"I found it," Barry said out loud with a smile._

_"Found what?" Kara asked really wanting to know. "Your sanity?"_

_"You will never believe where this ended up. Because I had it in my pocket when I was brought to the hospital, it got transferred to STAR Labs with me in my personal effects. Cisco found it and showed it to Caitlin. Caitlin felt uncomfortable keeping it at the lab so gave it to Joe. Joe hid it so you wouldn't find it when you were visiting, but Iris found it and re-hid it so you wouldn't find it at all."_

_"What is it?" Kara asked again, annoyed slightly now._

_"Just to let you know I had something really special planned, but a bolt of lightning destroyed those plans. Even when I was looking for this I was going to plan something else, but then I found it and all I could think of was you. My beautiful wonderful girlfriend who waited for me while I was in a coma. Cisco told me you were there every week by my side. I don't know how you did it. I would have gone nuts if it was reversed."_

_"According to Alex, I did," Kara cut in with a nervous laugh, wondering where this was going._

_"I couldn't wait a moment longer," Barry said as he put his hand into his pocket and suddenly went down on one knee. He took out the small ring box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Kara Danvers, will you marry me?"_

_Winn had to sit down; James took hold of a desk to keep his balance; Adam tried to remain emotionless and leaned against a wall. Lucy herself took a seat on Kelly's desk. Cat Grant tightened her hold on the cup again that Lucy was unsure why it didn't break, or the lid at least pop off._

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Kara said clearly excited. "I still do not get the one knee thing but yes!"_

"And then everything was perfect," Anna said dreamily, but the two shook their heads.

"Not so much. My dad was still in jail for a crime he did not commit," Barry said. "And then finding out about Wells… We thought the man was on our side. Him being the one who killed my mom… that was hard when we found out."

_"Harrison Wells isn't who he claims to be. I can't be too sure but the one on my Earth proved to be someone altogether different…" Barry-White then proceeded to tell Kara and Barry-Red everything that had happened in his world; about the Hartley's revelation and Wells setting off the accelerator on purpose, all the way to who he really was and the events surrounding his death. Barry-White left nothing out. "From what I learned of this world so far, it's the same, just a year or so behind mine," Barry-White said, noticing the looks the two were making._

_'I never liked him,'_ _Kara thought, anger filling her body but suppressing it to try and keep Barry-Red in control as Barry-Red was actually seeing red and was ready to go pound Wells for himself._ _'_ _We need to wait, Barry. We need real proof first.'_

_'Like what?'_ _Barry asked._

_'We'll find this Hartley, Barry-White said he worked for STAR Labs so Cisco and Caitlin would know him, and then see if it's true that Wells set the accelerator off on purpose. Then we'll go to see if we can find the original Wells body,'_ _Kara thought back and Barry nodded knowing he could not just rush into this. They needed to make sure Barry-White was right first._

_"Guys…?" Barry-White asked at their silence. "I've heard of a 'raging silence' but this is something else. Unless you're doing that mental communication thing…?"_

_"Thank you," Kara quickly said out loud to Barry-White, cutting off his worried rant. She hugged the speedster who smiled and hugged her back. He then hugged his doppelganger, which was really weird. He then put the speed canon back onto his chest plate._

_"Good luck you two," Barry-White said and the two Barrys then started to run together. At the last moment, Barry-Red threw Barry-White. There was a sudden swirl of blue light and Barry white was gone._

_'Woah. That was cool! You think he got home?'_ _Barry-Red asked as he stopped._

_'We might never find out,'_ _Kara said as Krypto barked._ _'_ _And we have work to do.'_

"I repeat what I said back then. I never liked him," Kara said. "But the Flash took him out and then we got the video. We almost didn't watch it. The key to getting Henry Allen out of jail."

_The familiar face of Harrison Wells popped up on the screen, looking slightly harassed. "Hello Barry. If you're watching this, it means something has gone horrible wrong and I'm dead," was the first words spoken. "You beat me, but maybe you didn't really. I'll always be there, in your head. You'll never be happy, not even with the girl of your dreams. You think the two of you can be happy together, but you never will be. There will always be something – you'll never truly be happy." Barry's anger felt rose at these scornful words, but Kara calmed him down, telling Barry that Wells was wrong. "Which is why I am going to give you exactly what you want."_

_"He thinks I wanted all that," Barry muttered, clenching his fists in anger, thinking Harrison meant the money and the labs._

_"Okay, erase everything I've said up to this point – this is what you hand to the police," the fake Harrison Wells said, before continuing: "My name is Harrison Wells, being of sound mind and body I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen in her home in the year 2001. I purposefully stabbed her which lead to her quick demise and her husband being wrongly accused of her death…" he began to explain the details only the killer or police would know, but Barry was no longer paying attention._

_"He confessed," Barry said, staring at the scene in disbelief, not being able to take his eyes of the man he hated now as Kara paused the video._

_"Call Joe, tell him we have the evidence to get your dad off," Kara said, but didn't have to as Barry was already on the phone with a grin on his face, happy tears in his eyes. Kara smiled too, feeling Barry's happiness and thought that Wells had to be wrong – they would be very happy._

"But getting Henry out wasn't as easy as it seemed. For that we needed Lucy Lane," Kara said. "She was hard to get, but she worked miracles."

_They moved back into the room where Judge Hallow came back out. Once everyone had seated, he began: "I have looked over all the evidence and thought over what each of you have said. I agree that we do need to investigate all the evidence. We cannot just go releasing people if there is any shred of doubt." Attorney Colin Davidson looked smug at this._

_"But…" the smirk faded from Davidson's face "in this case, considering whom the real killer was and the arresting officer himself admitting he was wrong, I believe the evidence speaks for itself. We had the wrong man. I'm ordering Mr. Allen be released immediately." The judge turned to Henry. "Mr. Allen this cannot make up for the years you missed, but accept an apology from one judge… and have fun at your son's wedding." Although not mentioned, it was known fact Barry was engaged._

"And then it was reopening the labs?' Anna asked. "I heard you wouldn't even have done it without advice from your aunt."

"Yeah, Astra suggested it and a couple of people started convincing us into doing it. Kara was the real secret if you still want to know. Without her ability in media this lab would have died before reopening," Barry said with a smile.

"But before we reopened the labs I had to do the hardest thing I ever had to do. Quit Catco," Kara said.

_"Ms. Grant," Kara said on Monday morning, giving the woman her latte at the same time. Cat was in the middle of the floor giving orders. "Can we have a word in private?"_

_"Kiera, I am very busy. Whatever you have to say, do it here," Cat said with a sigh._

_Kara took a breath, looking around. She hadn't wanted this to be so… public. "Okay then… Well, working here for you has been an honor and a privilege. I have learned a lot from you. You have been a mentor in a lot of things, but…" she paused "I have to quit." The entire room went silent as all eyes stared at Kara, the most efficient PA Cat had ever had._

_"Come again?" Cat asked._

_"I quit," Kara said with a sigh herself._

_"Kiera, if this is a joke…"_

_"It's not Ms. Grant. I'm moving to Central to live with Barry and I also got a new job," Kara said. "I would have given you more notice but my new job needs me to start right away."_

_"And where is this new job?" Cat asked._

_"I can't tell you," Kara said truthfully. The reopening of STAR labs was a secret._

_"Well, if it makes a difference I was just looking for ways to promote you," Cat said, hopefully._

_"It doesn't, sorry." Kara said, a little shocked at this news. "I will finish up the day and send down to the hiring department that you need a new assistant."_

_"No," Cat said, not unkindly. "Just send down for the new assistant and clear out your desk."_

_"Are you sure Ms. Grant?" Kara asked and Cat nodded. Kara took out her cell and sent a text, and then contacted to the hiring department to start looking for a new assistant._

"And then it was opening the labs. Everything ended up working out okay," Barry smiled bringing Kara close to him. "And after that it was our wedding."

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony." Ray looked in his element fulfilling the role of magistrate. "If anyone here has just reason why these two should not be wed… well, keep your mouth shut," Ray said, causing many gathered to laugh. "I am pretty sure more than one person here will beat you up for it, too." Ray almost sung to more laughter._

_"Now to be serious. When I heard Kara and Barry wanted a friend to be ordained to marry them, I volunteered right away. I was thrilled when they accepted. Even though we have not known each other very long I am happy they are my friends. I look forward to many years of friendship with them because they are the type of people you just have to love. They make you feel welcomed and the love they share is a love I hope to one-day find. Their love affected us all in some way – the two of them brought us all together today. They took people who would otherwise not be associated with one another and made us all friends. No, actually… they made us a family, and now this weird family is here to celebrate with them for the day they've worked so hard for. The day they fought to get to. The day they finally become husband and wife."_

_There was a moment of silent before Ray smiled and continued, "Right, the two have chosen to write their own vows, so Kara, you first." He gave her a small wink._

_"Barry," Kara said after a breath. "When I was 12 my world exploded on me." It was the truth but to anyone who did not know Kara was Supergirl it sounded like a perfect figure of speech – she had worked hard to find the perfect phrase that could work as an analogy. "My parents and my whole family were gone. I was alone for so long and even when Clark found me and I ended up with the Danvers I still felt alone in a way they couldn't help me with. I never thought I would have anyone who could truly understand me beyond Alex. Then, in a flash…" at this there was a group of people who giggled, "you were there. I suddenly had a partner who would do anything with me and anything for me: From singing karaoke to running into a burning building. You have always been besides me and now I always promise to be besides you. Forever and always, because you are the love of my life."_

_She'd finished and Ray looked a bit choked up as he turned to the groom. "Barry," he said._

_Barry smiled as he took a breath now. "I've been struck by lightning twice in my life. The second time everyone knows about and I ended up in a coma for nine months. The first time though, was my first day of college. I was standing in Iris's dorm and her beautiful roommate walked in and that was it. The lightning struck. From that moment on I was in love with you. I knew I had to be with you no matter what and I was. I would not change a moment of what we had together, not one single crazy thing. From your family threatening my life every few minutes to saving Superman's life. I would do it all over again just to be with you, because you are everything to me. You are my Supergirl." Once again, people who knew the truth giggled as Barry used Kara's superhero name._

_"Now, the rings," Ray said, and Alex handed Kara Barry's ring and Oliver handed Barry Kara's. The two put the rings on each other's wedding finger, both saying "With this ring, I thee wed…"_

_"Do you Barry, take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ray asked._

_"I do," Barry said._

_"And do you Kara, take Barry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ray asked Kara._

_"I do," Kara said._

_"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Ray declared with a smile. "I need not express that you may kiss the bride." Barry and Kara then shared their first kiss as Earth husband and wife, and everyone applauded. Kara eventually pulled out with a massive grin on her face, proud to have done the human custom without any errors; Barry was just happy to be officially married to his Kara._

"And then you lived happily ever after," Anna said and the two smirked at each other. "One more question. What is the best moment of your life?"

"The birth of our daughters," Barry and Kara said together, without even thinking about it.

_"Hey there, baby," Kara now cooed as Barry positioned himself next to her, his own arms full with the first baby. Caitlin excused herself to the en suite bathroom to give the new family a moment of privacy. "I'm your mummy…" Kara looked to the baby in Barry's arms too as she saw he was still pale and couldn't help but send calming vibes his way for once._

_"This is your daddy… and we're going to love, care and protect you for as long as we live," Kara continued addressing her children, a grin on her face. She'd already forgotten the pain she had just gone through as she stared upon, and held, her girls. She only felt love now. A raw, almost overpowering love. It fueled her as much as it nearly scared her._

At that moment, as if they knew their parents were thinking of them, Nora and Alura called out. "Do you mind?" Anna said, indicating the children and both parents gave a small nod, Anna moving the camera to the two. Kara smiled and took one out of the stroller, handing her to Barry and then took the other.

"Look," Kara said pointing to the camera, holding the one she had up. The two babies smiled at camera and Krypto barked, licking one of the babies and the group laughed. It didn't take too long for Anna to finish the interview, say, goodbye and left.

"You know, that interview brought back good memories," Barry said.

"And some not so good memories," Kara added, smiling at her girls. "Perhaps we better tell the others not to hate on that Anna girl."

"Hah, yeah," Barry chuckled, "Clark's warning really put a cold front against her."

"It's been a fun ride, though. A good time." Kara suddenly changed tact.

"What?"

"Our lives so far!" Kara playfully nudged Barry – as best she could with a baby in her arms.

"Oh, it's not over yet. We still have a lot to go. A lot of adventures," Barry said and Nora cried out. "And maybe another one of these." Barry hugged his girl.

"Not until these two are potty trained," Kara said with a laugh. "Our adventure is not ending anytime soon."

-Superflash-

That night Anna was in the apartment. "Hey," Stilely said walking out of his room. "Still going over videos?" Anna nodded. "Did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Want to see the interview with Kara and Barry?" Anna asked.

"Not right now. I got someone waiting for me," Stilely said. "Speaking of, I've been meaning to ask you. He wanted to know if I knew any straight girls for his brother? We have four tickets to a show this weekend, if you're interested in meeting him."

"Sure," Anna said. "Go have fun. I have one last thing to film."

"I'll watch the whole thing when it's finished," Stilely said, walking out of the apartment.

Anna put her camera on a stand and set it up to record her. She then pushed 'record'. "So, I started this film thinking I would find some big secret on how two nobodies started a major company. I was wrong. There was no secret. Kara and Barry Allen are just what they appear to be." Anna held up her hand at that. "But before you shut this video off, call me a fraud, you should know I found something better – because behind the couple in charge of STAR Co. is another story. A story of two brave kids willing to risk their lives to save Superman and fellow students. A story of lightning bolt strikes and loss and sadness, but above all it's one of the best types of stories that can be told. Because this is a love story."


	2. The Shrunken City's Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara gets her hands on the shrunken city of Kandor she's in for a surprise inside.

-Krypton, the Day it Died-

"Alura!" Zor cried, turning to his wife. The pods with Kara and Kal were being loaded and their daughter was getting into the larger of the two. Saying goodbye to his daughter was one of the hardest thing Zor had to do in his life. "I've just received a message from Kandor. The project isn't going well."

"That should have been done hours ago," Alura said, concerned.

"I must go help them," Zor said, glancing sadly to Kara. "It was my idea…" Zor had thought about putting his entire family in the city, and if it worked they would all be safe, but the chances of this working were slim to nothing. Besides, Jor was serious about sending Kal to Earth instead by pod – a sure-fire bet that his boy would live instead of just a chance. Kal needed a protector, and Kara was perfect for it. Besides, Zor wasn't entirely sure they would be able to save Kandor. Knowing his daughter lived this way would make him happy in his final moments.

"I will go too," Alura said, eyes still on her little girl.

"No," Zor replied. "Stay here and watch Kara, make sure she survives…" Zor kissed his wife. "I will see you in Rao's light, my beloved." Zor took one final glance at his daughter before he moved off to a nearby teleporter and left.

-Earth/Present day-

"Where's Cisco?" Kara asked from her spot in the Super-Flash cave as she was feeding Nora. The twins had started eating solid foods a couple of weeks ago and it was a lot messier than when both were just on breast milk. On top of that, not liking the store brand baby food Kara and Barry had opted instead to buy a fancy blender to make their own. It didn't help that the twin's connection to the speed-force had come already and they were throwing foods at super speed with much joy. Kara knew when they began to crawl and walk things would get interesting.

"Yeah, I thought he would be back by now," Barry added from where he was wiping Alura's face, the girl having just finished her food.

"Oh yeah," Caitlin said from where she and Jesse were busy at the computers. "There was a problem with his plane. They had to land in Vegas so he's not going to be back until Monday."

"Damn. He should have taken our jet. He's missing the start of STAR Gaming," Barry said, although he didn't sound too disappointed as he smirked.

"How did you let these idiots make a gaming company?" Jesse asked, turning to Kara who had finished feeding Nora and was cleaning up.

Kara shrugged. "The benefits actually outweighed the risks," she simply said, putting it off, but she could feel her husband's happiness and that alone made her happy. He even wanted to get in front of the camera at the press conference for this!

"How? There are so many video game companies," Jesse said confused, thinking there was way too much competition for even Kara and Barry to break into this industry.

"Ah, but, we own the rights to the Supers and the Flash and all the League our friends. Statistics show everyone is more interested in games featuring the real heroes instead of made up ones. We eliminate the competition by only allowing STAR Gaming to use them." Kara said with a smirk and Jesse gave her a look and then laughed. "Come on Barry. I got to prepare you for this news conference."

Kara and Barry held onto the kids as they moved to the doors. "In fact…" Caitlin said, making the couple turn around, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Kara said. "Why don't you and Ronnie come over later for dinner? It's been a while since we've all just hung out."

"That would be nice, but I meant I need to talk to you as boss to employee," Caitlin said, wringing her hands distractedly at this.

"Okay, well we…" Kara paused as her cellphone rang and with her free hand she took it out. "Can this wait?" Kara asked Caitlin, a smile on her face as she gave Nora over to Barry. "The DEO just got a location on one of their escapees."

"They need help?" Jesse asked, excited. "I could go…"

"Oh no, they probably have this one handled by themselves but Krypto will enjoy this," Kara said, making her dog raise his head from his bed in intrigue. "Come on boy." Kara ran into her outfit and got Krypto dressed as the two left.

"Guess I'll work on this without mommy," Barry said to the two girls with a smile.

"You know, I can watch them for you," Caitlin said, giving the girls a loving look.

"It's fine," Barry said with a smile. "I got them. Gideon, can you connect to my office computer and download my speech for STAR gaming onto it."

"Yes Creator," Gideon said as Barry left the cave, two giggling kids in his arms.

Caitlin took her seat with a sour look on her face, staring at the spot where Barry had been. "You and Ronnie really need to move on to that adoption thing," Jesse said with an eye roll. "You look like someone just took away your puppy. They aren't your kids, Cait."

"I know that," Caitlin said, but didn't comment on the adoption reference. Since agreeing to it, Ronnie hadn't made mentioned to adopting again. Caitlin didn't want to start another fight, but it seemed she would have to soon. She was more than ready to be a mother.

Caitlin moved to water a couple of plants she had placed in the cave, distracting herself. "And what's with the plants lately?" Jesse asked.

-Superflash-

"Hello there," Kara said landing in front of the escapee alien in the middle of the wasteland. Krypto was by her side and instantly growled at the familiar man. The last time Kara had seen him, he had been in armor and wielding an axe that had really hurt her.

This was the Salesmen who had originally owned Krypto. The one who had murdered all of Krypto's siblings. "Remember us?" Supergirl folded her arms, a smirk on her face. The man didn't have his armor or weapons now.

"No," the man said raising a hand at Supergirl, knowing who she was. "I'm not going back! Look, I lived in peace since I got out. It took you this long to find me."

"You've been free for a while, granted," Kara said, acknowledging that he was one of the aliens from Brianiac's release who the DEO hadn't managed to get back in jail "but this planet has rules and you broke them long ago." She didn't even move as she saw the DEO coming in the background. J'onn, Alex, and Sara was with them. It was overkill in her opinion – she and Krypto had this one. "Besides, my boy here wants a little revenge. Sick 'em boy!"

Krypto growled, all too happy to go after his former keeper as Kara moved to disconnect the communication system and beacon the alien had been using. That's how the DEO had found him – he had been contacting someone to get him off the planet. They had located the communications he had sent to space so it wasn't hard to track down after that. She turned back to see the man looking worse for wear on Krypto's attack, but called her dog off, grabbing the man and running him over to Alex in one swift move.

"We had this," Kara said Krypto running up behind her.

"We came here to make sure you didn't kill him," Alex said, putting the handcuffs on the Salesman.

"Wait, my family is coming! They will trade," the man said quickly.

"Does your family have any more Kryptonian dogs they are abusing?" Kara snapped, eyes lighting up in his direction.

"No, his was the last litter… we have no more," the man said, knowing it was impossible for his family to breed more. Their supply had been limited from the start. "But we've got gold, platinum, advance weapons…"

"Throw him in the van," J'onn said, rolling his eyes at the Salesman, who was looking at the group, knowing nothing he was saying was getting to them.

"Urm… how about the Shrunken City of Kandor?" the man called out, making Kara, who was about to leave pause and turn around sharply.

"What did you just say?" Kara asked moving over and taking the man from the agent's grasps lifting him into the air.

"That got your attention!" the man said smirking down at Supergirl.

"Kandor was destroyed with Krypton." Kara said, eye lighting back up, her hold on the man tightening.

"No," the man said, if you put me down I will explain…

Kara paused, thinking her options, before throwing the man down hard onto the ground. Nothing seemed to break as he shook himself off and looked up at Supergirl, Hank and Alex. "Well, the story goes a few years before Krypton's destruction… an alien tried to steal Kandor by shrinking it down. He failed, but his device was still in place around the city. When it became clear the planet was going to blow, the Kryptonians decided to try and activate the device to save the city. It was supposed to be transported to a waiting ship and taken to a planet and unshrunk hours before Krypton blew, but something went wrong. Minutes before Krypton blew up the device was activated and transported away, but it never reached where it was supposed to go. The ship was wrecked by the destruction and then raided. Through the years, the city ended up with my family where we placed it on a desk as a trophy. I am sure my father still has it. It's not worth much anymore. He'll trade it for me."

"If you're lying…" Kara said threateningly.

"I'm not," the man said.

"He's going back to the DEO," J'onn stated firmly.

"J'onn," Kara said turning to the man. "If he is telling the truth…"

" _If_ , he's probably not," J'onn said. "And we don't trade prisoners."

"These are my people, J'onn. I've got to take the chance," Kara said desperate now.

"No, you don't," J'onn said.

 _He could be lying,_ Barry thought to Kara.  _He more than likely is. Is this city really that important?_ Barry could feel Kara's emotions.  _You'll be heartbroken if its false._

_But if it's true… Barry this was the most important city on our planet. If I were a boy I could have been named Kandar after this city._

_Okay, I'll drop the girls off with Caitlin._ Barry thought and Kara could feel him leave the girls with their friends, take his outfit, and run out. Kara had to stall the DEO, she had to stop Hank and it was surprisingly easy when there was a flash and the Saleman was taken right from the DEO agents. Kara ran and grabbed the man's devices and the two were gone.

"Did those two just…?' J'onn stopped when he heard a motorcycle and saw Sara driving away. "She's going to help them, isn't she?" Alex nodded. "This is against DEO regulations. Those two…."

"Are not DEO agents," Alex reminded her co-director. "J'onn, he's not really the most dangerous alien we have had in lock up. Maybe let them have this one," Alex said, seeing J'onn was about to go after the group. He seemed unsure so Alex put a hand on his shoulder. "What if it was Mars and there was a chance to bring back a small portion of your race. Wouldn't you take it?"

J'onn sighed and then nodded. "Fine," J'onn said, turning back to the other agents and telling them to go back to the DEO.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry had brought the alien to Watchtower, not wanting to bring him to STAR and not being able to use the DEO or the jail. "Call your family. But stick to English," Kara said, putting the communication device in front of him.

He pushed a button. "Son, you turned off the beacon," an older voice said instantly.

"I've been caught," the man said to his father, who they could hear a sigh from. "But they are willing to trade."

"And what do they want?" the father said, and Kara got the impression the man wasn't as valuable to his family as he claimed.

"The shrunken city of Kandor," the man said.

"Why would anyone want that? It's useless. A paperweight," the father said.

"It's Kryptonians," the man said but then said something else in another language and Barry punched him unconscious.

"I don't know what he just told you," Kara said into the communications device, quickly. "But the trade is good. Bring Kandor and we'll give you him."

"Deal," the father said. "Turn on the beacon in an hour on your planet. I'll find you." The communication was terminated.

 _I don't trust them,_  Kara instantly thought to Barry.

 _Me either – they have something planned,_  Barry thought back, and at that moment Sara walked in. The two looked at her, wondering if she was here to take the Salesman back to the DEO, but she put her hands up quickly.

"'I'm here to help you," Sara said, and Kara and Barry smiled.

"Good, because we're going to need some help. Get the League here – as many members as we can. I don't care if we have to use the zap tunnels." Kara called out. The zap tunnels were a new invention from STAR labs, but had not been released to the public. Instead, the Justice League claimed them. The simplest explanation was that they were a teleportation system, but they could not teleport anywhere, only to where another tunnel was set up. The group preferred not to use it if possible. It was still new technology so things could go wrong, there was still room for improvement, but for their members who could not travel fast in an emergency they could get to them fast instead of having to be picked up.

"Krypto," Kara looked toward her dog who had been growling at the Salesman since they got there, but had not moved to attack again, knowing his mistress did not want that. "Guard." Kara pointed at the Salesman who was stirring, but eyes went wide at that. "If he tries to escape, rip off his leg." Krypto sat up attentively, and showed his teeth to the Salesman as if daring him to try and escape.

-Superflash-

An hour later Kara was at a spot in the wasteland, Krypto next to her, and their prisoner gagged in her arms. She had activated the beacon and didn't have to wait long for a small space craft to appear and land before them. Out walked three people in familiar armor, all holding guns. Kara rolled her eyes. She knew something was up.

"You got the city?" Kara asked, regardless.

"See, I am re-negotiating," the older man said, a smirk on his face. He was probably the father, since he was considerably older, had white hair and scars across his face. "I will take my son and your dog and you get nothing."

"You've got to be kidding," Kara muttered.

"You might think your all that with your powers, but these are special guns. They will kill you," the father said. "You do not stand a chance."

"If I was alone, maybe… but I'm not alone," Kara smirked, and then Barry and Jesse ran up next to her. Clark appeared in his Superman outfit with Wonder Woman beside him. Ray appeared in his Atom suit, Sara drove up on her motorcycle, and then both John and Hal appeared in their Green Lantern attire. "Meet The Flash, Liberty Belle, Superman, Wonder Woman, Atom, White Canary, and as for the Green Lanterns, well, I'm sure they need no introduction." An Arrow flew right past the group, narrowly missing the man and hitting the ship. "Oh, and a couple of our archers are nearby. This is just a small portion of the Justice League. The others can be here in minutes. Do you think you can take us all?"

The father looked at the group, his eyes falling to the Green Lanterns. He knew to avoid them. His mind calculated as the rest of his small group raised their guns. One person fired at Clark, who took the hit, feeling some pain but Liberty Belle and The Flash ran at him. The others were not sure what to do as flashes sped around them and then their guns were out of their hands.

Barry and Jesse stopped in front of them as Wonder Woman, Clark, and John grabbed hold of the three. Ray flew in front of them, his own weaponized suit's arm aimed at them, and not to be outdone, arrows hit right into their armor. The armor withstood the attack, but the message was clear. They had them all beat. Kara and Krypto didn't even move, keeping guard on their prisoner. Hal stayed in the air, ready to react.

"So now that this is done, do you have the shrunken city of Kandor or not?" Kara asked casually, almost as if observing the weather. "Because if not, I'll gladly bring you all to prison."

"We have it," the father said, arms raised now. "It's inside on a desk."

"Green Lantern," Kara said, and Hal nodded, going into the ship. Hal made sure to take a look around the small place, smirking, as he went to the desk and took what seemed to be a snow globe off the desk. He came out with it in hand.

"This?" Hal asked.

"Yes, that's it," the father said.

"Atom," Kara said simply, and Ray lowered his arm and Sara came to take his position, bo staff out, daring them to make a move. Ray went over to Hal and used a new feature in his suit to scan the globe.

"There is a radiation signature on it similar to the one my suit uses to shrink. There's also something else that seems familiar but I can't place it," Ray said. "I believe this is the real deal."

"And it's yours if we can leave," the father said.

"Technically, it's ours now," Sara said. "Supergirl, we don't have to let them leave. We can take them in and keep the city."

"We had a deal, White Canary," Kara said. "And unlike this scum, we don't go back on our word." Kara pushed her prisoners towards his colleagues. "You can leave Earth's space in peace, but I don't want to see you ever again."

"Deal," the father said, taking his son, and Wonder Woman, Clark, and John all backed off, letting the four get into and a moment later it left.

"Hal?" Kara asked, once the ship was gone.

"Oh, everything in there is illegal in most galaxies," Hal said with a grin.

"Wait until they're out of Earth's space," Kara said, and the two Green Lanterns nodded and left.

"What?" Sara asked confused.

"Well, Green Lanterns are intergalactic police," Kara said with a smirk.

"You're going back on your word?" Sara asked shocked.

"No I am not. I said they can leave Earth space in peace. I never said what would happen afterward," Kara said and Sara laughed.

"Oh, you little sneak," Sara said with a smirk on her face though. "I've got to go tell Alex and J'onn this one…" Sara gave the group a nod before leaving.

-Superflash-

"Thank you," Kara said, back in the Watchtower, to Oliver and a man dressed in red who looked exactly like Roy Harper. It was the Roy clone. Team Canary had decided to take responsibility for him and to watch him – well Oliver had, anyway. The clone had taken up the name William, for human use, and the name Red Arrow for vigilante work.

"Well, we needed to get away from Thea for a while," Oliver said, and William looked down sadly. Thea had not taken the fact that Roy had been a clone well and wanted nothing to do with William now; especially since the real Roy had actually moved on from Thea long ago and was actually dating Barbra Gordon, all the while, the clone Roy had known this when seducing Thea. It was a shame, since Kara had a feeling William was really in love with Thea, but Thea would probably never be able to forget what happened.

"Good luck with the city," William said. "I hope it's everything you wanted it to be."

"Thank you, Will,' Kara said.

"William," William said. "I don't like Will or Willy."

Kara laughed. "Okay then, William," Kara said. "Gideon?"

'Yes Mrs. Creator?" Gideon's voice said.

"Open a zap tunnel to the Canary Cave."

"Yes, Mrs. Creator," Gideon said and a nearby device, which had just looked like a human-sized metallic ring, activated, orange light flowing through it. Oliver and William walked through the portal, which turned off behind them, and Kara went up to the top floor of Watchtower.

Ray, Barry, Clark, and Jesse were there. Ray had connected Kandor to some machines and was observing the place. "This is definitely a shrunken city,' Ray said, looking up to Kara. "Look." He pushed a couple of buttons on the computer and Kara saw something that took her breath away.

"Kandor," Kara said, seeing through the cloudy exterior shell to the city within. "My dad use to take me there… The park! When I was a kid we went to that park." Ray zoomed in on the park Kara was talking about. Kara smiled and Barry put an arm around her, seeing the memories flying by. "But what's going on?" Kara noticed people in the city moving, running, yelling and then they seemed to move back and doing it all over again.

"Ah, well, remember when I said there was another radiation on it I couldn't place?" Ray said. "Well once we connected it to the computer I figured it out. Well, Gideon figured it out, but I helped. It's the same type of radiation that is used in time travel. I think Kandor is stuck in a time loop. Sixty-two seconds, to be precise. The last minute of Krypton's destruction. Re-living it over and over again, and more than likely not even knowing."

"How horrible…" Kara shuddered. She remembered the destruction of her planet well but to have people re-living it over and over again, even if they didn't realize it, wasn't appealing. "How can we fix it?" she now asked. "Can we unshrink them? I mean I know it's a whole new city and full of Kryptonians but maybe…."

"I don't think it's possible to unshrink them," Ray said. "Not while so much of the technology is unknown to us, and definitely not the whole city, but I think I know the problem." Ray pointed to a little dot in wall of the globe. "See that? It's not a crack. It's a person right at the edge of the barrier. I don't think he or she thought they would be inside at the time. They're trapped in between the outside, and the inside of the place. I think that's causing all this trouble. If we take him or her out, the error might correct itself."

"Can you take the person out?" Kara asked, looking at the tiny dot, trying to see it clearer with her superior vision.

"We've been discussing this as you were thanking everyone," Barry said. "And turns out Ray has been making a new Atom suit." Kara raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well I got some more dwarf star elements…"

"How did you pay for that?" Kara asked quickly, her eyes narrowing. "I mean, you have a baby on the way. What, is Lucy five months?"

"Yes, and I have not taken any money away needed for Brandon," Ray said.

"Brandon?" Barry asked.

"Oh, yeah it's a boy," Ray said. "Don't tell Lucy I told you."

"Congratulations!" Clark said, with a nod at the news.

"But yeah, let's just say a lot of what I needed kind of fell into my lap," Ray said, and Barry and Kara nodded, deciding to question this later. "And Cisco has been working with me to upgrade the design, add new weapons, new systems… It's at STAR labs, right now. I think I can tinker with it and… well match it to the energy signature of this. I then have to shrink down and get into the edge of the border and put the new suit on this person. The suit will then irradiate him or her and as I drag him or her out, return him or her to normal size. And I have to do this all without getting trapped in the time loop myself."

"How can you get in there though?" Kara went back to looking at the globe, assessing the dot. "Why is it so cloudy, actually?"

"It's not glass, well not any kind of material of this earth," Ray now stated. "It's like a radiation barrier, keeping everything within as it should. Environment, air… probably the solar rays too. It should be able to survive after we break the time loop, and I can penetrate that radiation without disturbing intricate mechanisms of this special environment."

"It's too dangerous," Kara said, looking up at Ray again. "I can't let you…"

"I'm not asking permission," Ray said. "I'm doing this."

Kara and Ray looked at each other and then Kara sighed and nodded. "Okay then. Barry, Jesse go to STAR and get the new atom suit."

 _Be back in a minute,_  Barry thought and the two speedsters were gone, returning a minute later with the new suit, Caitlin, and the girls in their stroller.  _Sorry that took so long. Caitlin wanted to come said she might be needed._

 _Oh, yes you took such a long time…,_  Kara thought sarcastically as she took hold of Alura.

"You realize that this plan will result in a new Kryptonian on Earth," Caitlin now spoke as Ray went to work and Kara nodded. "Hopefully this person is not like Non."

"Let's hope," Kara said as she watched Ray, and Barry took Nora out of the stroller.

"You're the only one able to talk to him or her, though," Clark reminded Kara, who nodded, knowing she was the only one in this room fluent in Kryptonese. Clark knew a bit, but not a lot. His kids were better than he was these days.

"This is ready," Ray said, putting his own helmet on. "I had to adjust my suit to be able to get in through the radiation barrier. Wish me luck."

They all nodded their luck as Ray did something very familiar and shrunk, but he seemed to get even smaller than they were used to, and then flew at the globe right where the crack-person-thing was, seeming to disappear inside.

-Border of Kandor-

Ray flew in, through the wall of radiation which presented surprisingly little resistance at this small size and clearly saw a man at some device which must have activated the shrinking and protecting of the city. It must have been why the trapped Kryptonian male didn't think he would be inside the shrunken city when it shrunk. He'd thought he was outside, activating it.

Timing the 62 seconds that it took for the time loop to reset, Ray barely had time to smell the unusual alien smells of a different environment, or even register the red sunlight that was eternally caught in the globe – it seemed he had been right about the environment remaining within the shrunken city.

Ray didn't waste a moment as he got behind the man, and before the guy could scream, the new suit was on him. Ray was thankful he had made this suit for easy wear as he put the helmet on the man's head and dragged him backwards, out through the radiation barrier. He had to get him out before the time loop reset or Ray would be stuck in the loop as well.

It wasn't easy, since the man struggled and Ray couldn't try to explain what he was doing. There was a language barrier after all, but Ray managed to get to the edge and almost sighed, relieved when his suit went through the border once more. He had made it before the loop reset.

-Watchtower-

Everyone was waiting and worried. The second seemed to trickle by like hours, all concerned Ray would not come back out, but he did. And with him as he grew, the new suit growing with someone inside of it. The man seemed to be fighting off Ray.

 **"Everything is fine. You're sa…"**  Kara started, loudly in Kryponese, but stopped as the man took of his helmet and looked directly at her. The world seemed to stop. Even Kara's heart seemed to pause as, looking back at her was a face she never thought she would see again – except for holograms. Looking back at her was Zor El, her father.

 **"Why are you two wearing the symbol of my house? Where I am?"** Zor asked, successfully distracted, eyes on Kara and then to Clark as he took a step back.  **"Who are you?"**

Barry could feel the shock come over Kara as she stared at the man.  **"Dad… it's me. It's Kara. Kara Zor-El, your daughter,"**  Kara said in a loud whisper, now taking a step towards the man, Alura still in her arms but Zor now took a step back.

 **"My daughter is a teenager who I just sent away to Earth,"**  Zor countered back.

 **"That was a long time ago. You're on Earth now,"**  Kara said, feeling upset her dad would not let her near him, but understanding why. To him, no time has passed since he had put Kara in that pod.  **"When I was a child you use to take me out to the fields. We would play in the yellow grass under the red sun. You would put me on my shoulder and point up as the sun set you would say…"**

 **"Rao was watching over us always, even when gone from the sky,"** Zor said the words at the same time as Kara.

**"And when I was kidnapped, when the Green Lantern brought me back, you took me in my arms and said 'Kara you were never in danger. Rao doesn't want you now….'"**

**"You have a future ahead of you,"** Zor finished for her, eyes wide in shock.  **"Kara…"** Zor brought Kara into a hug,which made Alura cry out, not liking being in the middle.  **"Who is this?"** Zor took a step back looked at the sort-of familiar baby.

 **"This is Alura, my daughter,"** Kara said, holding back the happy tears as she concentrated on her child now.

 **"I have a granddaughter?"** Zor said, smiling at the baby.

 **"Technically you have two. I had twins. Nora is with Barry."** Kara turned around where Barry was standing confused, holding Nora.  **"My husband… and my bonded."**

 **"Bonded?"** Zor asked, and Kara nodded as a huge smile came to Zor's face.  **"You found a bonded. That's amazing."**  Zor didn't waste a moment before hugging Barry as well, surprising the man. " **Welcome to the House of El, my son."**

 **"He doesn't understand you,"**  Kara said, trying not to laugh now at the confused look on Barry's face, and Zor nodded.

"I guess he's friendly," Caitlin spoke now, it being very obvious Kara knew this new Kryptonian, even though they had no idea who he was.

"Kara, what did he stay?" Barry said, feeling Kara's happiness but still confused at the hug.

"He just welcomed you into the house of El," Kara said, making Barry even more confused. "Barry, this is Zor El… my father." Barry's mouth dropped open, as did everyone else's in the room.

"Uncle Zor," Clark said, Zor looking his direction now, his brow furrowing.

 **"Kara who is this? He looks like Jor-El,"**  Zor said.

 **"It's because it's Kal-El, dad,"**  Kara said, making Zor look at her in shock, and then at Clark.  **"My pod ended up off course. I was in the Phantom Zone for 24 years. Kal was here on Earth by himself. By the time I landed, he'd grown up. I'm sorry… I failed protecting him."**

 **"You didn't fail,"** Zor said, putting an arm around Kara, seeing she was upset now.  **"It was an accident, that damn Phantom Zone. Besides, he looks like a good man. Kal, it's good to see you. See you survived. I remember…"**

 **"He doesn't understand you either,"**  Kara pointed out, making Zor look at her in confusion now.  **"He was raised a human and he goes by Clark. He never had to learn Kryptonese until I turned up but he never took to it too well. He has a bonded himself, and two kids, though. Ja and Ella."**  Zor smiled, deciding not to try and talk and hugged the man. Clark hugged him back. Besides Kara, this was the first Kryptonian to come back to life that was related to him.

Krypto barked from his spot, drawing Zor's attention seeing at his house symbol on the dog's outfit.  **"My dog. He's from our home planet too."**

**"And these outfit. Are they normal human attire?"**

**"No, you see we all have powers. Abilities. The yellow sun on this solar system gives Kal and myself powers. We use them to protect people and the world, but so our real identities are not publicly known, we wear these outfits and go by other names. Kal is Superman. I'm Supergirl. Krypto is Superdog. My husband, Barry, he has super speed and is called The Flash. This is Jesse."** Kara put her free hand, that was not holding Alura, on Jesse's shoulder. The group understood the names she was saying but not much else.  **"She has the same power as Barry. She's also a scientist like you. She actually works for myself and Barry at one of the labs we own. Don't ask yet – long story. She's also like a little sister to Barry at times."**  Kara had seen the two speedsters goofing around with each other recently. It was good for Barry to know someone else with his abilities.  **"This is Caitlin, my best friend. She does not have any powers. She's our doctor though. Probably saved us more times than we can count, and she delivered the girls. We constantly owe her a great debt for her work."**

 **"Being a woman of medicine is a great path,"**  Zor said, putting a hand on Caitlin shoulder now.

Caitlin turned to look at Kara, who repeated the line. "Um… thank you?" Caitlin said, unsure what else to say.

 **"And this is Ray,"**  Kara pointed out the last man in the room, who seemed preoccupied looking at the shrunken city of Kandor once more. He turned though at that.  **"He's the one who rescued you. He has no power really, but his suit lets him shrink. You're actually wearing his new prototype suit now. We call him Atom in the field. He took great risk going in to get you. You see, Kandor was in a time loop. We think it was caused by you being on the border."**

 **"It might have been a protection inside the machine. We knew so little about it for so long. I didn't even think I would be inside. I was ready…"**  Zor sighed, looking at the city.  **"Now they are free, they can survive. Can the city be re-sized?"**

Kara shook her head at this, sadly.  **"I think they've been small for too long. You were only able to be rescued because you weren't precisely part of the city when it shrunk, I think… given time, maybe we can re-size it, but not on Earth."**

 **"Our culture is advanced, they will persevere now they're free. Inside the city they can survive, even if they can never regain full size again,"** Zor stated.  **"I did research on the technology, although I never fully understood it, even to the final moments…"** Zor looked sad now as he looked back at Kara.  **"I thought I was to join your mother in Rao's light…"** he looked down as Alura Zor-El was mentioned and his eyes found his new granddaughter.  **"Would you mind?"**  Zor held out his hands to the baby Kara was holding. The one named after his wife. He wanted to hold her suddenly. Kara very easily gave Alura to her father.

 **"Don't take off the glasses. She has the ability to see through objects and the glasses are the only thing that stops it,"**  Kara warned, indicating the specially-made, tiny baby glasses she was wearing. While the girls speed force powers had kicked in, their Kyptonian ones had also gotten stronger. Nora was letting out a bit more than little puff of cold air now, and it became very obvious Alura was reacting to things not in the room. It was definite she had x-ray vision.  **"But as I was saying, Ray went in to get you out, but it was a great risk. If he had gotten stuck in the time loop he would have been forever stuck too."**

 **"Then the house of El owes you a debt,"**  Zor said and Ray looked to Kara who repeated the line.

"Oh, no you don't… I did it for mostly science. Although actually… maybe we can call this even. I saved your dad and the entire city of Kandor." Ray moved what he had been looking at and on screen Kandor could be seen. People were moving normally, surprise evident as they took in their survival. "Been looking at that for a good while and no time loop. The city will live on in its globe, but if it can be unshrunk it's something I cannot do now."

"But we'll call it even because…?" Barry asked, ignoring the Kandor statement in favor of this.

"You guys paid for the new Atom suit," Ray said quickly, making Kara and Barry look at each other. They had figured Ray had used his position at STAR Gotham to get what he needed for the suit.

"Next time run it by us first," Kara said warningly, but nodded. The suit had saved her father at least. Ray nodded.

"Better get home. Lucy has been…. Well not your level, but a bit cranky lately," Ray said, the group laughing at his pregnancy-comparison. "It's good to meet you sir." Ray shook Zor's free hand, even though Zor did not understand, and rushed out.

 **"His wife is pregnant,"**  Kara explained, smiling at seeing her father with her daughter.

"Kara, I want to examine him," Caitlin said, and Kara nodded, telling Zor this and taking Alura from him to let Caitlin look at her father. Zor did not complain as Caitlin used the equipment they kept at Watchtower to examine the man.

"Well so far seems to be no powers but he might develop them soon." Caitlin explained a few minutes later. "I say, take him home and enjoy having your dad back. Bring him to me on Monday." Kara smiled and repeat to her father what Caitlin said. It was time to show her father her life.

-Superflash-

When they had returned to the penthouse, Clark had joined them. He wanted to explain to Zor himself why he did not raise Kara on his own. He knew that would have been a no-no on Krypton and had been worrying about this since Kara had announced the man as her father. He had Kara translate for him on his reasons; about how he had just gotten a proper job, how he didn't have enough money to take in a teenager, how he was new as Superman and the responsibilities that entailed – he had wanted to protect Kara by keeping his distance, in case his enemies went after her to get at him. He explained how he figured it was for the best to give her to friends and come by as often as he could. Zor listened to it all, and nodded, telling Clark not to feel guilty when he was done. It sounded like he did what was best and he couldn't blame the man. Clark then had to leave, but said he wanted his kids to meet Zor soon. He was the closest they would have to a grandfather, after all, now.

After that Kara sat Zor down and told him everything. She wanted him to know everything about her life. She started where Clark had left off with the Danvers. How they protected her which lead to Jeremiah's death. She told him about Eliza and Alex. She then went onto her college life and meeting Barry, Iris, and Joe. She included Barry's backstory on his mother's murder and his father being wrongly accused and how Joe had taken him in. She even explained how Nora was named after Barry's mom.

She explained how they fell in love, and some of the threats Barry received from Clark and her family. She explained the day she told him who she truly was and how they formed an empathic bond. She went onto CatCo and her job there, mentioning how Cat Grant had mentored her. She then told him about the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion and Barry being struck by lightning and how that event had pushed her into becoming Supergirl.

Kara moved on to how Clark had trained her and how she had got Krypto. Krypto barked at this, understanding he was being talked about, even in Kryptonese. She told Zor about Aunt Astra's survival through Fort Rozz, and how Astra had turned against Non and saved the Earth from him. She didn't leave a detail out as she explained the government regulations on Astra, that she lived in an annex to Sara and Alex's house, and how she worked for the DEO to save lives every day.

Barry waking up was Kara's next tale, telling her father how Barry had discovered his new powers and the full bond between them. Kara mentioned the creation of Karen and how Astra had taken in the clone. Team Flash finding out who the Reverse Flash was and creating the Justice League to take him down. She explained how every member of the League was like family to them. She didn't go into much detail on Brainiac, or her army, but mentioned the birth of the twins and how they hadn't known it was twins until the day. She told him about Cadmus and the two Clark clones: Morgan and Connor. She even explained Sara and Alex's relationship and how it was normal here since it wasn't so much on Krypton. She even talked about the multiverse and the other worlds they were connected to and the other Karas that sometimes visited.

By the time, she was done, she had been talking for hours and her throat actually hurt. She hadn't talked Kryptonese so much in one day for a long time.

Zor had sat there taking it all in. Not saying a word as Kara explained and then he brought Kara into a big hug.  **"You are everything Alura and I could have hoped for,"** Zor said.  **"Your life is everything we would have wanted for you. It's more than that. A husband. Kids. A great job. Saving people lives. Honoring us and Krypton the way you do with the symbol on your chest. I could not have prayed for anything better, and I look forward to meeting Astra again. Your mother was heartbroken when she had to sentence Astra to jail. Especially since they shared the bond. She would be very pleased knowing she saved Astra by doing this, and how Astra changed to save you. I also look forward to these clones. It seems like the house of El has grown larger than I ever thought possible."**

 **"Mom and Astra had the bond?"** Kara asked in shock, her mind going over everything else Zor said.

 **"Not exactly the same as a romantic bond, but twins sometimes shared a bond. It wasn't as strong as yourself and Barry; more along the lines of Kal and his wife. They were born with it. It's why Alura and I never formed one. I loved Alura with all my heart, but you simply cannot have two bonds,"**  Zor explained.

Barry had long-since returned from the news conference for STAR gaming, taking care of the girls while Kara spent time with her father, but smiling at the pure happiness from his wife. That was when the elevator opened and Henry Allen walked in. "Barry, Kara I need to talk to you," Henry stopped when he saw Zor. "Who's this?"

"Um… Henry this is Zor El, my father," Kara said making Henry pause. "He's back."

"Now, are we sure he's back or is this another evil clone?" Henry asked reasonably.

"He's back," Barry confirmed. "Trust us. Taken right out of a shrunken Kryptonian city." Henry blinked at this, but then shrugged.

"Well, welcome back from the dead," Henry said holding out his hand to Zor who looked to Kara. "I guess that makes us in-laws now."

 **"This is Barry's dad. Henry. He's welcoming you back,"**  Kara said, and Zor took the hand gesture, slowly shaking the other man's hand.

 **"The one who was falsely imprisoned? My wife would have never let that happen,"**  Zor said and Henry turned to Kara who quickly repeated it.

"Okay, I think you need to get him a how to speak English guide," Henry said.

"Already ordered the Rosetta Stone. Next day delivery," Barry said, Kara repeating this to her father now.

" **How will a rock help me learn your language?"** Zor asked Kara, puzzled.

" **It's not an actual stone,"**  Kara giggled now,  **"It's computer software. It allows you to learn a language without the need of translation. It's really good, in fact."**

"Zor, do you mind?" Barry now added, taking the silence now as good, knowing Zor didn't understand him, but Barry held out the girls to him and Zor got what Barry meant without the need of Kara translating for him. He took both girls and went to sit on the couch, letting Barry and Kara alone with Henry. "So, what did you want to tell us?" Barry asked

"Well it's…" Henry paused, seeing how happy the two were. He didn't know how they would react to his news and he didn't want to take away from this. "Nothing. Nothing important. Not now. Enjoy being with your father Kara. You deserve it."

Henry nodded to his confused, and slightly suspicious son now, and went over to Zor and kissed the two kids on his lap. "Those are my girls," Henry said, smiling as Zor. "Well, I guess I'm not the only biological grandparent anymore. I'm glad they have you too." Henry knew Zor didn't understand English but he turned to leave. "You two should introduce Zor to the entire Super family."

"Planning on it, but that's a lot of people," Kara said. "He's only just learned he survived Krypton's destruction, that mom's long-gone. He needs time."

"We could throw a party. Monday night," Barry said suddenly. "It's after the weekend so that gives him time to acclimatize, plus we're rich. I am sure we can find some restaurant that will close to the public for us. We can fly everyone in or run them in or zap tunnel them in."

"I like it," Kara said with a smile, going to sit next to her father who was playing with the babies and told him the plans.

-Superflash-

On Monday Kara brought Zor into the labs as instructed by Caitlin the previous week, where Caitlin checked him out. "Well now… he seems to have increased strength and some invulnerability but doesn't seem to be taking in the yellow sun well," Caitlin said thoughtfully once she had a clear picture of his readings.

"Why?" Kara asked, concerned. She hadn't exactly wanted her dad in on the Super-game, but he not getting the powers was worrying, at least.

"I think it has to do with Kandor. When Ray took him out, he had to radiate his entire body to pass through. I don't know if it will leave him now or not," Caitlin said. "He might never be able to get the full powers."

"I am good with that," Zor suddenly said in slow English and Caitlin looked at Kara, surprised.

"A couple of days on the Rosetta Stone and he has a basic understanding," Kara said smugly, and Caitlin smiled.

"Kryptonians," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes but a small smirk. "You're quick learners. Easy cultural adapters. Or maybe it's just your family."

"I would like to see your work," Zor now said to Kara. He was trying to stick completely to English when he could.

"Come on," Kara said, but as they headed for the door to the lab the backdoor opened and Cisco and Lisa walked in, grinning at one another.

"We are back" Cisco practically sang, not noticing Zor, "and we have some news," Cisco paused when he noticed the new man. "Who's that?"

"Cisco, this is my father. Dad this is Cisco and his girlfriend Lisa." Kara introduced.

"Girlfriend?" Zor asked, not understanding the term.

"Um… They are courting," Kara said.

"Actually, we…" Lisa started.

"Your father is back from the dead?" Cisco said interrupted Lisa, staring shocked. "And I thought the biggest thing that would happen while I was gone would be the opening of STAR Gaming."

"And you missed out," Barry said, appearing with the twins from the backdoor. He had taken them on a long run. The two were very calm in their stroller when Barry ran them at super speeds. "STAR gaming is going good, but yeah Zor's return is the highlight of the week."

"So, what's your news?" Caitlin asked.

"Well we…" Lisa tried once more.

"Had a great time," Cisco interrupted Lisa again, who gave him a look. "That's it."

"Hmm, well, we're having a party tonight," Kara said. "The entire super family is going to be there. Lisa, you can invite your brother and Mick if you want?"

"As long as nothing gets stolen," Barry added and Lisa gave him a look. This had become their thing since London.

"That will be great," Cisco said as the Barry and Kara took the girls and Zor, and they left to give Zor a tour of the labs. Cisco saw the look on Lisa's face. "Not now. Later… it's not as important as a return from the dead."

"Fine," Lisa sighed, and kissed Cisco on the forehead.

-Superflash-

That night the entire super family was at the restaurant Kara and Barry had rented out. They had got a DJ and had the restaurant make a little bit of everything for food. Kara was taking her father around and introducing him to everyone in Kryptonese, to make it easier on him. When Astra and Karen came in, with Connor, Zor spent a lot of time with them. Astra and Zor actually hugged and Zor gave Karen a big hug too.

"Dad," Morgan, who they had asked to come out of the DEO for this, said as he ran up to Clark to hug him. "I missed you."

"Hi there Morgan," Clark said, returning the hug and deciding not to comment on the father remark. He could let this clone of him call him dad.

"Does that make mommy his mommy?' Ella asked, knowing about Morgan but still confused.

Before Lois or Clark could say anything to that, Morgan looked over at Lois and smiled. "Mom," Morgan said and then hugged Lois.

"Too tight," Lois complained and Morgan loosened his grip.

"Sorry mom," Morgan said with a smile.

"That's fine. It happens," Lois said as Morgan then ran over to Alex and Sara who were sitting at a table to talk to them. Lois gave Clark a look who didn't say anything. "You're lucky I love you, Kent." Lois joked and kissed her husband, finding the whole thing amusing and Clark was relieved as he felt her positive emotions.

"My little ones," Kara called and Jason and Ella looked over. "Come and meet my dad." The two ran for their aunt, hugging her legs since she had one of the babies in each arm so Kara couldn't hug back. She bent down and whispered something in their ears. The two then turned to Zor and in perfect Kryptonese greeted him. Zor looked taken aback and gave Kara a look. "I taught them." Kara explained.

 **"Well, I am glad to see young members of the house of El speak our native tongue."** Zor said, picking up Ella and hugging Jason. Clark and Lois came up and Zor officially, and surprisingly, welcomed Lois to the House of El in Kryptonese.

Meanwhile Alex, Sara, and Eliza were sitting at a table. Morgan had gone to see his little brother, Connor, who wasn't as excitable as his older brother. J'onn had also thanked Alex for not letting him stop Kara and Barry from releasing the Salesman. The return of Zor was worth a little break in the rules.

"How is this fair? She breaks every rule and gets her father back? Meanwhile mine was a stupid clone," Alex whispered angrily once J'onn was gone. Since she found out Kara not only got the real city of Kandor but also her father back to life she had been feeling angry, jealous and also sad. A whole range of negative emotions. She didn't want to be when her sister was, so happy but she couldn't help but be jealous.

"You have Eliza," Sara commented quietly so only Alex could hear. "Kara now has her dad. One parent each. I'd say that's a win." Sara raised her eyebrow at the sour look Alex was still giving and sighed. "Look, life isn't fair," She commented. "But you have a lot of good in your life. Don't ruin anything with Kara again over unneeded jealousy." Sara was straight with her wife. She knew Alex was taking this bad, but if Alex did something that destroyed her relationship with Kara she would be even more miserable. Eliza didn't comment, having heard these words of wisdom from Sara, but having own thoughts in her head too as she looked over at her happy foster daughter.

Before Alex could comment back, Kara came up with Zor. "Alex, Eliza, Sara this is my father. Dad this is my family. My sister, her wife, and my foster mother." Kara repeated it in Kryptonese, just in case Zor didn't get it.

Zor took Eliza's hands, surprising the woman. "I cannot… never re… repay what I owe you," Zor said very slowly, still getting to terms with the English language. "My debt to you… Thank you for keeping my child… girl safe."

"You owe me nothing," Eliza said simply. "It's been a pleasure being a mother to Kara." Zor turned to Kara, not getting that last line and Kara repeated it for him. He turned back with a smile to Eliza

Before anymore could be said, Iris had gone to the DJ and stopped the music. She then got on the microphone and called for 'Karry Karaoke' and then rest of the super family joined in. Kara laugh and handed Nora to her father, the little girl letting off a puff of cold air.

Barry, who had Alura, gave her to Astra who was nearby and the two went over to the DJ. "Better get your camera ready," Kara called to Iris.

"Already on it," Iris said laughing, holding out her cellphone as Eddie put an arm around her.

Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' started to play and Kara began to sing. "Hearts beat fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I am afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer."

Zor had gone over to Astra and asked while the pair duet: "What's a Karry?"

 **"It's a combination of their names,** " Astra explained in Kryptonese to her brother-in-law, rocking Alura as she did.  **"We call it out when we want them to sing."**

Both Kara and Barry joined together for the chorus. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

"When are you going to ask them?" Ronnie was asking his wife as the two sang.

"Soon," Caitlin said, annoyed at Ronnie's insistence.

Barry sang the next verse on this own. "Time stands still beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer."

"When are we going to tell them?" Cat, who had arrived earlier but remained quiet most of the night, asked Henry as Barry was singing.

"It's not important enough to take away from Zor's return. It can wait,' Henry said, taking his girlfriend's hand and Cat nodded.

Kara and Barry went onto the next chorus. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. All along I believed I'd find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. One step closer. One step closer."

"I want to tell them," Lisa was whining to Cisco ignoring the music. "Please baby."

"Later," Cisco said, although he was cautious of Leonard and Mick, who hadn't left the bar all night, but the former kept an eye on Cisco.

Kara and Barry repeated the chorus one more time before the song was over and looked around. "Okay what's up?" Kara asked into the microphone before stepping away moving toward her father. "People don't usually talk when we sing. Dad?"

"I didn't know what a Karry was," Zor said slowly, shrugging, and Kara had to laugh at that.

"Caitlin? Ronnie?" Barry said, turning to the two. "I suspect it's time you tell us what you wanted to the other day. Before Kara got called away with rescuing Zor."

"Well you see…" Caitlin paused, finding the words and going slightly red with embarrassment. "I want to do research into meta humans."

"You already do," Barry said, confused.

"No, I figure out how to counteract known metas and their powers. I want to do real research into what makes them; there was some around before the Accelerator, some were created with the explosion, even now new ones are made who were here with the explosion but did not activate right away. Then there are children being born with powers. I want to look into it and I need your backing, but I doubt it will be research that will make any money for the labs."

Caitlin knew the two were talking internally to each other. "As your friends, we want to give you an unlimited amount to do what you want," Kara said reasonably.

"But as your employers we can't put too much money into this. We're not saying no though. This sounds like it will be good for the city, for the world maybe. Write up a proposal and put it on our desks. Next time we are splitting funds we'll see how much we can spare for you." Barry finished and Caitlin smiled. "It's probably not going to be a lot. You'll have to be creative."

"I can get a head start in research from Prime Earth. They're doing similar studies, but with us on a different Earths there are unknown variants and thousands of possibilities…" Caitlin started, feeling relieved now.

"Put in in your proposal," Barry smirked, and Caitlin nodded at that, shutting up.

"Henry," Kara turned, looking over to her father-in-law. "What was it you wanted to tell us the other day?"

"Well… urm…" Cat nudged Henry. "Well, I have been dating."

"Never figured you were living like a monk," Barry said, noticing Henry eyes on him.

"The thing is, I have gotten pretty serious with a woman. In fact, I am completely in love with her and she's standing right next to me," Henry took Cat's hand. Kara and Barry looked at each other.

"My former boss and my father-in-law?" Kara stated, a little taken aback.

"Should I call you mom?" Barry joked to Cat giggling a bit at his own joke, who looked taken aback. Henry opened his mouth but Barry cut his dad off quickly. "It's fine. I think you make an… well, an interesting couple."

"I think it's great," Kara now grinned. Given a moment to think about it, it seemed like the perfect match to her.

"You don't mind?" Henry asked.

"A bit of an odd pairing but why would we care?" Barry asked truthfully. "Cat, you're a wonderful person. I'm happy if you're both happy."

"Thank you, son," Henry said going over and hugging Barry.

"Cisco, what's your news?' Kara now asked while Barry was in the hug.

"Tell them," Lisa said, and Cisco gave her a look. "Fine. Then I will. While we were stuck in Vegas we ended up at a chapel…"

"Cisco, you cannot leave a girl at the alter twice," Barry complained now.

"I didn't. We're married," Cisco said.

"Woah! That's great," Kara said taking a step back in happy surprise as Snart finally came up to Cisco.

"Married? You better treat my sister right or they will never find the body…" Snart whispered to him, making Cisco go stiff and Lisa put a protective arm around him as the rest of the room laughed.

"Captain Cold is your brother-in-law now," Barry said in-between laughs.

"Alex, what's wrong with you?' Kara asked, turning to her sister while the STAR Labs group laughed at the impossibilities of Captain Cold and Cisco Ramon.

"Nothing," Alex said, deciding to hold her tongue. Sara squeezed her hand, standing next to her wife.

"You sure?" Kara asked and Alex nodded. "Okay then. In that case, I think we have even more to celebrate." Nora cried out at that moment. "…and I have a diaper to change, I think." The group laughed as the celebration continued.

-Superflash-

That night Kara and Barry were putting the twins to bed when Zor knocked on the door. He had been staying with Kara and Barry after all.

" **Kara, I need to talk to you,"**  Zor said, so Kara followed him out and into the kitchen.  **"I love that I can be with you now and be with my girls but I need to find a life for myself here. I need my own place. I was talking to Astra and spending time with Kal's young clone and I want to be there for him, take him in, since Astra is having problems keeping him. He is my brother's son… in a way. I want my own place. I would like you to help me?"**

Kara didn't say anything, just moved to a draw and took out an envelope. Zor opened it and inside were some papers, including a card with his picture on it and the name Zoran Elijah Starr.  **"Zor… El…"** Zor smirked at the hidden name within the human one on the card.

" **Your human name."**  Kara confirmed. **"I have it all set up for you. You're posing as Astra's cousin, so my distance uncle in public. My family have long been established dead, so I can't reverse that publicly. You have a diploma from some college no one will question. You can do anything. I transferred some money into a bank account for you. It's not a lot but enough you can get by and I found you a two-bedroom apartment in the city. Signed the lease and paid the first few month's rent. You're good to go. I've also asked Astra to help you look for jobs, as she'd be able to help better than me."**

 **"You knew this was coming,"**  Zor said.

 **"I know you dad,"**  Kara replied, hugging her father. " **But I want you around."**

 **"As much as I can be. I will not miss another moment with you or those girls,"** Zor commented, hugging his daughter back now.  **"We have all the time in the world."**


	3. Young Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Karen, M'Gann, Donna, and Connor decide to start helping in the superhero life without the Justice League permission they might just find themselves in trouble.

Alex parked the car, watching as her wife – in full White Canary outfit, mask and all – parked the motorcycle nearby. They were in the field and there were cops around. Too many questions would be raised if they arrived together, so they had to act like they didn't know each other, that they weren't married. Alex left the car and moved into the police crowd, showing her badge to an officer as White Canary followed her.

"Detective Sawyer," Alex said to the detective in front of the cars open trunk. "I am sure you heard of White Canary."

"I forget you know these people, don't you?" Maggie Sawyer said, giving White Canary a suspicious look nonetheless, and Alex had to sigh.

"White Canary, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer. Head of National City's Meta Human Taskforce," Alex said. Through her work, she had met Maggie more than once and the detective tended to piss her off; always flirting with her even after Alex continuously rebuffed her, even telling her she was married.

Sara gave the detective a look, knowing who this was, but didn't say anything, instead asking: "What've we got?"

"Maybe you should get Supergirl on this one. It seems more up her alley," Maggie said, Sara making a move, but one look from Alex told her not to do anything.

"Detective, this is mine and my team's case," Alex said. "Show us." Maggie nodded, moving aside to let the two see into the trunk of the car parked on the grass. There was definitely a dead alien inside – it was blue, and didn't appear humanoid. "Human on alien kill?"

"Looks like alien on alien," Maggie said. "Or meta human on alien, and if it's a meta human this is my case as well. Until we have a conclusive result, it looks like we're working together, Agent Danvers."

"It's Director," Sara decided to correct Maggie, who raised an eyebrow.

"Promoted," Alex shrugged.

"Congratulations. We should celebrate," Maggie said, Sara keeping her eye on the woman. She knew what Maggie was like and she was ready to finally let go of her control of her blood lust on the woman, but held back.

"I don't think so," Alex snapped. "It's old news now. White Canary, can you survey the area?" Sara nodded, knowing Alex was getting her out so she didn't lose control and beat on Maggie. Sara went to her motorcycle and a second later she was off. She was going to check out the local alien hotspots, to see if she could dig into any information. "I told you before, I am happily married and have an amazing wife. Please, can you stop flirting with me?" Maggie pouted at this and Alex sighed, saying no more as she went back to her car, ordering some of her agents to take care of the body and wishing she'd done that to begin with. She didn't like taking a back seat though, even as co-director of the DEO now.

-Superflash-

Karen was sitting in the DEO. It was a Sunday, so she had no school and had gone to work with her mother. Junior was by her side, and Connor was there with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had successfully moved in with Zor a few days ago and Karen thought it was good for him to have a father figure. In fact, Zor had offered her to be a father figure to her, as well. It was something Karen never had and, technically and biologically, Zor was her father. She definitely wanted to get to know this piece of her and Astra hadn't complained

It seemed her mom had long since let go of the past, welcoming in Zor happily in her life. Maybe he was the missing piece of her own little puzzle, a connection to the sister she had long-since lost. It was nice to see her mother happy to not be the last adult of Krypton anymore.

Zor had learned English pretty quickly and was currently looking for a job. Both STAR and the DEO had offered him positions, but Zor had turned them down, deciding he wanted to teach instead. It was a risky move for someone who had so recently picked up the English language, but his heart was in it, so no one had tried to talk him out of it. He was interviewing at a local college today which is why Connor had come with Astra and Karen to the DEO. M'Gann was also there as well.

"So, what do we have on this alien death?" J'onn asked as Sara walked in. They had been going over everything they knew so far.

"No one is talking," Sara said. "But there's definitely something going on."

"Well we…" J'onn paused as both his and Sara's communicator binged. They took them out at the same moment.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked, knowing when communicators went off like that, it was never good.

"Clark's requesting the entire League," Sara said in shock. "Someone's is threatening to take out the sun."

"Go," Alex said right away. "Priorities... We've got this." J'onn glowed and transformed back into his natural form, and White Canary and the Martian Manhunter were out. "So, no Superheros for this one. Good old fashion DEO work." Alex smirked to herself.

"You know we could…" Karen started, but was quickly silence with a 'no' from both Alex and her mom, who had just re-entered the room.

"Karen why don't you take Connor and Megan and go meet up with Donna and Carter to do something fun?" Astra said. Karen gave her a sour look, but nodded and the trio promptly left. "Karen is becoming a handful when it comes to superhero work." Astra admitted to Alex. "It's hard with the League out there and Kara and Kal-El…"

"I know," Alex said with a knowing nod, turning back to her agents.

-Superflash-

Donna hadn't been hard to find, and the young group was soon flying through the city, staying unnoticed. Connor couldn't fly though, but he could jump high – leap over tall buildings, high. When they finally got to where Karen had been taking them – the CatCo building – Connor easily jumped on top, but narrowly missed the edge, slipping and falling. Karen caught his hand easily, and dragged him on top.

"It's no fair," Connor complained, sitting on the roof of the building, arms crossed. "You're a clone and you can fly? Why can't I?'

"Because I'm an exact replica," Karen pointed out. She had long come to terms with being Kara's mini-me. "You also don't have heat vision and it's looking negative on freeze breath too," Karen pointed out. "But you've got to remember, we were made in different ways. I am a hundred percent Kara. You're not a hundred percent Clark. You have some Lena Luther in you."

Connor pursed his lips in thought, but didn't say anything as Carter joined them with a laptop in hand. "Gees, have you guys seen the fight that's going on in Metropolis?" Carter said, putting his laptop on the floor on the roof and opening it up – the roof easily having internet access. Carter showed them the fight going on through news networks between the League and the insanely powerful and dangerous criminal. The one who must have threatened to take out the sun. Karen briefly looked to the sky, to make sure the star was still safe in the sky. It was.

"We could be there helping them," Karen said sourly, looking back to the group, and Junior barked his approval. Even Krypto was in the battle on the screen.

"Karen, with something like this we would get in their way," Donna pointed out reasonably, but Karen gave her a look. "It's true." Donna folded her arms.

"But they could let us do more," M'Gann pointed out. "We can learn."

"Why do we have to ask permission?" Connor now asked. "They didn't before they became heroes."

"You live in a different world to them," Carter pointed out. "They had no one to answer to. The world was in more needs for heroes. Besides, all of them were a lot older than you when they started. Kara and Barry were in their mid-twenties; you're all teenagers. Well, most of you." He gave M'Gann a look at this. As a Martian, she was considered a teenager, but was at least 300 years old in Earth terms.

"We might not be able to take on that," Karen said, pointing at the screen. "But we can do smaller stuff. Connor's right. Let's stop asking permission. Let's show them we can do this!" Junior barked at that, knowing his mistress was getting excited.

"And how are we going to do that?" Donna asked wearily.

"The case the DEO is working on. Its small enough for a first team-up effort by us," Karen said. "Carter, move aside." Karen went to the computer, typing quickly before backing off. "There. We are in the DEO system."

"How did you do that?" Carter asked, surprised. He thought he was their tech guy.

"I have my mom's password," Karen said with a smug smile. "Okay, they still do not have much. Looking into leads it seems… You know. it's getting into afternoon. Most of the aliens who work at STAR will be heading off work and more than likely going to Henry's bar."

"Seriously?" Connor said.

"It's become one of the aliens' favorites," Karen shrugged. "And the DEO thought the alien community knew something they were not telling. Maybe we can get that information."

"Henry will never let us in," Donna pointed out, thoughtfully. She alone didn't seem too keen on the idea of becoming a hero so young.

"If he doesn't know who we are, he cannot complain," Karen said, eyes on M'Gann. "Miss. Martian, this is your job."

"Miss. Martian?" M'Gann asked, a small smile on her face.

"Well we all need names. Connor already has Superboy. Donna tends to be called Wonder Girl. Since J'onn is going by Martian Manhunter, I think Miss. Martian is appropriate for you."

"And you would be?" Donna asked bemusedly.

Karen smiled. "Power Girl, of course," Karen said, thinking briefly to Kara Wells with affection. "So, we good with the game plan?" The group looked at each other and then nodded. Donna seemed to decide she was outnumbered, so didn't voice her reservations. "Megan, you're going to need an older look than you normally use."

Megan thought for a moment and then switched her look form her Green Martian form and into a black woman with short dark hair. "I saw this face on the TV once. Will this do?"

"Perfect," Karen said. "Carter, there's an empty office in CatCo that Kara used to use when she worked here. Get set up there and keep track on the DEO. Text me if anything changes. We'll stay nearby to give Miss. Martian some back-up."

The group nodded at this as Karen took the lead. "Let's go."

Junior went to follow Karen, but she paused. "No Junior. Stay with Carter. You're his guard." Junior barked sadly, but went off with Carter.

-Superflash-

Karen, Connor, and Donna stayed back to let M'Gann go into the bar alone. The trio sat around quietly on top of a building nearby until M'Gann came back to them.

"I got the information we wanted. It was tough to get from them though," M'Gann said. "The aliens who work at STAR avoid it like the plague, but there are others in there who don't. There's an alien and meta-human fight club. Rich people pay a lot of money to see aliens fight meta human and each other. I say sometimes…. Translate that to a lot of the time, they kill each other."

"And dump the bodies?" Karen asked, wondering the connection the dead alien Alex had discovered. M'Gann nodded confirmation.

"It's run by a woman they only know as Roulette. They gave me the location of tonight's fight. It should be starting in a few hours. Once the sun goes down." M'Gann paused, choosing her next words carefully. "I convinced them I wanted to become a fighter."

"You did?" Karen asked. She was suddenly worried now.

"This is bigger than we thought," Donna said. "It's not one alien-on-alien murder. Maybe we should tell the DEO what information we've got and let them handle it from there. Maybe our planning here will impress them."

"Or just get us in trouble," Connor pointed out. "If we want to prove our worth we need to take it down ourselves."

"I agree with Connor,' Karen said resolutely now.

"Me too," M'Gann said nodding.

"Even if it means partaking in this fight club?" Donna asked M'Gann, who nodded. Donna sighed, seeing she was still outnumbered. "Okay then, I'm with you," even if she didn't agree with this, she was not letting her friends go in without her.

"We've got a few hours to plan. Let's go back to CatCo and fill Carter in. He can find the location for us," Karen said, and the group went.

-Superflash-

Alex was waiting in the back alley. She had received a call from Detective Sawyer that she had a lead. "This better be good," Alex said when Maggie appeared, seeming to be wearing a party mask.

"Put this on. Follow me," Maggie said, giving Alex a mask, Alex paused for a moment before following. Maggie knocked on a door, said some sort of secret password, and the two were allowed in.

Alex looked around at all the people inside, immediately noticing a common trait between them all. "These are like the richest men and women in the city! I think my sister does business with most of these people," Alex gasped behind her mask.

"Who's your sister?" Maggie asked curious at the comment.

"Kara Allen," Alex admitted.

"Wow, she's like the richest person in Central and National," Maggie commented, impressed. "But look," in the center of the building was a cage, and in that cage, was a thin woman with a microphone. She was quietly observing the crowd, waiting.

"It's a fight club." Alex muttered, recognizing the set up.

"It's a meta human and alien fight club," Maggie corrected her.

"And how did you find this?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got my contacts," Maggie said, the woman within the cage moved forward, about to make an announcement. "Rich people pay to see them fight." Maggie added. "Make bets on who will win."

"Well, not for much longer," Alex said, taking out her cellphone, about to order a DEO strike when she heard a crash. The roof within the cage caved in and from it came in Karen, Connor, Donna, and M'Gann.

"This is over," Karen said, lighting up her eyes at Roulette, the runner of this this. "Back down and we won't hurt you."

"Idiots…!" Alex whispered, angry at the sudden appearance and worried.

"Seems we have a… mini justice joining us," Roulette said into her microphone, unfazed by Karen's appearance. "We haven't even started, but let's make this a fair fight." The gathered rich seemed uneasy, but this didn't stop Roulette as she pressed a button on a device she was holding and cages on the other side of the ring opened, aliens and meta humans, all looking worse for wear exited, into the ring. Karen and her friends were suddenly outnumbered.

This was the tipping point for Alex as she quickly removed her mask and pulled out her gun. "FBI. Back down!" Alex called, pointing the gun at the cage. Maggie, for good measure, did the same now, although kept her mask on, but with this, things went hectic. The gathered rich ran, while the aliens and metas in the cage didn't back down, easily taking down Karen and her friends. Some managed to break free of the cage and went for Alex and Maggie.

"We have to go!" Maggie said, shouting at the aliens and metas. They were outnumbered. "Come on."

"You go," Alex said, knowing she had to get to Karen and help her – and then yell at her – but Maggie grabbed her and dragged her out of the arena.

"Why did you do that?!" Alex yelled, once they were outside.

"Because you were going to get yourself killed," Maggie said.

"I'm the director of the DEO! I know what I'm going," Alex stated, dumbfounded by Maggie's actions.

"Co-director," Maggie pointed out.

"Whatever. I've got to go back," Alex said running back towards the building. She could hear sirens in the distance but once she got back in the place was empty. Karen and her friends had gone. "No!" Alex called out, looking around.

Somehow Roulette had taken the four super powered teenagers and left.

-Superflash-

Kara was in the penthouse. It had been a busy day with the entire League stopping a maniac from taking out the sun. She was still confused on why this guy wanted to do it, it had been a hard battle, but the League had won. The guy had been stopped.

Barry, get here! Kara thought excitedly, seeing Alura and Nora. The two had got themselves up on their feet by using the couch. It wasn't unusual for them to do that lately when Kara put them down. They even used the couch and walkers to get use to walking, but now Alura was removing her hands from their support. She removed them, and stood awkwardly up on her two, wobbly feet all on her own.

"Come to mommy," Kara said, bending down and opening her arms. Alura looked at her mother with a giggling smile, then put one foot in front of the other and, then at super speed and with a small trail behind her, she sped forward a few steps, ending up falling over in front of Kara as she got there, but Kara caught her daughter before she hit the floor.

Barry had got there in time to see the event with his own eyes. "First steps, I didn't think we would get crawling for another month, but she skipped crawling and right to walking." Barry laughed aloud.

"And at super speed," Kara said, smiling. "Oh, I don't think Nora wants to be outdone." Nora had removed her hands as well from the couch.

"Come to daddy," Barry said, getting down and opening his arms. Nora went to put one foot in front of the other but tripped as she did, and fell over. "Oh." Nora had tears in her eyes but Barry had already picked her up. "You'll get it." Barry said in a soothing voice as he went and stood Nora up on her feet again.

That was when Kara's cellphone rang. "Alex," Kara said a smile still on her face.

"Kara…" Alex started, but was cut off by Kara.

"You'll never believe this. Alura took her first steps just a few minutes ago… and it was at super speed! Nora tried to follow, but fell over. She's a little upset but, Nora is a trooper. She'll get it. Me and Barry are going to be running after them soon enough." Kara's smile was huge as she hugged her daughter.

"Kara, err, Karen, Connor, Donna, and M'Gann have been captured," Alex said.

"What?' Kara asked, confused as her smile faded. "How?"

"They decided to get involved with our case," Alex said. "I tried to save them but… I don't know where they are."

Barry, who had been trying to help Nora follow his sister on first steps, paused as he felt Kara's emotion suddenly change. He picked Nora up, to protest from the baby, and turned around to face his wife, who was getting all the details from Alex. She hung up a moment later.

"We have to go save our young super powered teens and then possibly kill them for being so stupid," Kara said replaying what Alex told her to Barry in her mind. "It seems like Aunty Caity will get you two for the night." She added to Alura.

"You know, now that they are actual speedsters we might have problems with babysitters," Barry commented and Kara gave him a look, not sure what to say or think.

"I think Uncle Cisco needs to work on an anti-speedster play pins," Kara finally commented. "Krypto. Outfits." Krypto, who had been snoozing in his dog basket after all the fighting today, perked up his ears. "I need you to track Karen."

-Superflash-

Later, Kara walked into the DEO with Krypto by her side. She was annoyed. "We managed to track the scent to a certain point, but then the trail got cold." Kara said, noticing her Aunt Astra and father were there and looking worried. "Any new leads here?"

"We cannot find the new location of the club," J'onn said, seeming to hover between angry and worried. Sara was next to Alex, keeping her cool. "No one is talking. Although we found the kid's co-conspirators." An agent brought out Carter who had Junior next to him, and Junior ran to his father, clearly upset. "I think the dog can be considered innocent though."

Krypto rubbed his snout on his son's side and the dog wagged his tail, obviously happy his father wasn't upset with him. Kara would have laughed at the scene had the situation not been so dire. Cat Grant walked into the room too. She had been with Carter in the interview, and to say she was upset with her son and his friends was an understatement. "I will handle him," Cat said to Kara, who nodded. It was odd seeing Cat in the DEO, but she had long since known about Kara and Karen, their identities and relatives.

"And I'm changing my password," Astra mumbled.

"Please do," Zor said not completely understanding the human computer system but knowing a password was important.

"Kara, I got to ask," Alex said, looking up to her sister. Alex had recognized a lot of the rich and had spent a long time interviewing people and trying to track down the fight club through these connections, only to get blocked by lawyers on the rich people's side and silence from any aliens or meta humans they found. Maggie's former source didn't even have anything. "The people there they were of your status. Rich. It's clearly a money thing. Can you get the information by other means?"

"Kara and Barry Allen have a reputation as well," Barry said. He had arrived with Kara. "We're considered good. Light. Working with the heroes to save the day. No one will give us that information."

"No, but I think I know someone who will know something – and will give it to us," Kara said suddenly taking out her communicator. "Gideon."

"Yes Mrs. Creator," Gideon said over the communicator.

"Tell Superman I need mild mannered reporter Clark Kent at L Corp," Kara said to be received another 'Yes Mrs. Creator' from the A.I and a round of looks from people in the DEO. "Well, I need valid reason to want this information for Lena."

You're a genius, Barry thought to his wife.

"Contact the rest of the League. I want them here I don't care if it's overkill," Kara said. "This club is going down." Kara turned and left the DEO, telling Krypto to stay.

-Superflash-

Kara and Clark, in civilian clothes, both wearing their glasses, walked into Lena Luther's office. "Well, this is a surprise," Lena said. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Clark is working on a story I think you might have some information on," Kara lied, easily taking a seat and giving Clark a nod.

"An alien and meta-human fight club run by a woman with a snake tattoo who, calls herself Roulette," Clark said. "Have you heard of her?"

Lena gave Clark a look and then at Kara before smiling. "Well, since your Kara's cousin I'll tell you, but Kara you owe me one," Lena said.

"Done," Kara said without hesitation.

"Veronica Sinclair is the one you're looking for," Lena said. "I went to boarding school with her actually, but we never got along." Lena took out a piece of paper from her desk. "I actually received this from her people today. Not that I would be interested, but I am a Luther and that opens doors I'd rather keep locked."

Clark took the piece of paper and red: "The Death of Mini Justice". There was a location and time. It seemed she wasn't waiting for night to put on her show. It was this afternoon. "Thank you, you've been a big help," Clark said taking the piece of paper, trying to hide his anger.

"When you need that favor, let me know," Kara said, and Lena nodded, the two leaving quickly.

-Superflash-

Karen, Donna, Connor, and M'Gann were all in the same cell but they couldn't break out of it. This Roulette had somehow reinforced it, even against Kara and Donna's superior strength. "I say when they let us out for this fight, we run," Karen said, knowing they had made a mistake and wanting to get her friends to safety. She knew Donna wanted to say 'I told you so' but she had so far held her tongue at this type of remark.

They could hear movement outside of the cell. Whatever was about to happen, they didn't have too much time to plan. "I don't think that's going to work," Donna said, just as their cage was opened and they were thrown out onto the ring.

"And now the death of Mini Justice!" Roulette cried from afar into her microphone, and four large aliens came entered the ring. "Let's see how long they can survive."

"Run!" Karen said to her friends, and everyone used their speeds, trying to escape, but the ring was like the cage. It had been reinforced. They were not getting away from this.

The aliens who had clubs and shield were heading towards them. "Then it's a fight," Donna said, and the group nodded each other to take one. Connor went in for a punch, which he was caught in the middle of and thrown against a wall. Donna had better luck getting a punch in than Connor, but she was also thrown aside after the punch.

Karen choose to use freeze breath, which the alien she was fighting ran through to get at her. M'Gann was doing a better job avoiding being attacked than her friends, and trying to be sneaky to take one out, but she was caught too. A chant of kill was going around the room as Karen noticed the gathered crowd beyond the ring, just as the four super powers teen fell.

The alien raised his club at Karen and she expected that to be the end. She closed her eyes, ready for pain that never came. When she opened them again, Kara was in front of her in full Supergirl outfit, eyes on fire. Kara had caught the club and had thrown it against the cage, and then sent a powerful hit of heat vison right at the alien.

Superman was there too, taking down another one along with Wonder Woman and J'onn. Barry and Jesse in their Speedster outfits were running around the cell, distracting the solo meta human used to attack the mini Justice League. Roulette had ordered more aliens and meta free of their cages by this time, even with the arrival of the real Justice League, but the audience went to run but were blocked off by a green light.

"No one is going anywhere," John Stewart said, with Hal Jordan next to him.

"Sit down or get an arrow in the leg," a low grown could be heard to the crowd, and Karen noticed Oliver, Thea, Laurel, William, and Paula in the room. The vigilantes guarding the doors, letting no one get out. Everyone was going down for this crime. Sara was around too, bo staff out, heading for Roulette. Then Karen noticed by another door Dick Grason in his Nightwing, outfit along with Roy. Tantu was there as well fighting, a meta human with the spirit of an elephant. The entire league, plus Red Arrow who was not in the League had shown up. even Superdog was there biting into aliens.

Karen didn't know if this was overkill or not. Although she did know she was about to be killed by Kara for involving the League in saving them from this underground fight club.

Roulette was surrounded by three aliens, who looked like brothers, when Sara got to her. "Back away!" White Canary warned, but the aliens didn't move.

Kara threw the alien she had been fighting towards Barry, who punched him at super speed and then went to join Sara. "If you don't move, I'll move you," Kara said, eyes lighting up.

"They know who protects them," Roulette taunted, although there was fear in her eyes now.

"Normally I would give you some speech about not proving you're a monster to humans but I am in a bad mood because as you just tried to kill my little sister and my little brother, and two other girls I consider family," Kara said. "The entire League is here. The place is surrounded by law enforcement. No one is going anywhere, so if you want to try to take us, go ahead. I won't mind punching you as you lose."

The three aliens look at each other before backing down. "Grab her, White Canary," Kara said

"With pleasure," Sara smirked, Kara turning to the four still in the ring. "Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter get them out of here." Kara could hear DEO and the police outside. They were about to come in. Clark picked up both Connor and Karen and flew up through the hole in the ceiling they made when they entered. Diana took her sister and J'onn his niece and they were gone.

"Green Lanterns, Vigilantes, let the police in," Kara instructed, and the group backed away, letting a large police squad and a DEO team led, by Alex, enter. Kara turned to detective Sawyer, who was among the police squad. "I trust everyone in this room will be arrested?"

"Illegal gambling charges all around. We'll see what others we can throw in. A request has already come in from the federal for Roulette." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Seems they want to make an example of her – she's been abusing people with abilities for your own personal gain. New laws and stuff. Not sure what she will get."

"Good," Kara said, nodding.

"As for the aliens," Maggie turned to Alex.

"We got those," Alex said.

"Good work, Justice League." Maggie said with a nod.

"Trust me this one was personal," Kara said and nodded to the rest of the league. It was time to go.

-Superflash-

Most of the Justice League had gone home. The Green Lanterns were busy though; apparently, most of the aliens in the fight club were wanted criminals hiding out on Earth, so that helped them, although the paperwork was a nightmare. Alex was arranging with them on who the DEO was holding and who was being sent somewhere else. Then there were the aliens and some meta humans who had been forced into the club. They were being taken care of, but in less trouble.

Maggie was getting the meta humans into National City's meta human containment. She had tried to flirt with Alex again but Sara, who had enough, had changed out of White Canary outfit and went to give Alex a passionate kiss in front of the police detective. That had stopped the detective… at least for now.

Now Kara, Clark, Diana, and J'onn were in the DEO where their four super powered teens had been taken. Karen was holding Junior, who had gone straight to his mistress and the pair seem inseparable. Zor and Astra had given them the riot act. Cat had thrown her two cents in still there with Carter. Diana hadn't said a word, just stared at her sister and her sister looked away. It was fair to say the four of them felt worse than they ever had.

"I just want to know what you were thinking?" Kara finally said after everyone else was done, putting a hand on her father's shoulder to calm him down.

"That you didn't ask permission before becoming heroes," Karen said quietly. "We figured we could show you we could handle it."

"I would accept that answer if you had stopped a car chase, or a crash, or a robbery. Maybe a fire, helped a search and rescue… something small, but this… this was above your heads," Kara said, and felt calming emotions from Barry. She was being surprisingly calm now, her voice barely risen.

"We went too far," Donna said finally. "We accept we were above our heads. But the point remains, we do want to do something, to help – Karen more than anyone."

"We have powers," Karen continued, weakly smiling at her friend. "We can help. Why won't you let us help?" Junior yapped at this and Kara looked at him. Even the dog lowered his head at Kara's gaze.

"Why didn't you bring the dog?" Kara asked, making Karen give her a look. "He has powers. He wants to help. Why not bring Junior?"

"I didn't want him to get hurt," Karen said, looking surprised at this question.

"And now you understand. Because for us, you're the dog. We're protecting you," Kara said. "This life is not about fun and games. It's about putting your lives on the line. About saving people, and none of us started as young as you. We all waited."

"It doesn't change the fact we want to help," Connor said. "We want to be a team. The four of us."

"Not now. Not while you're still so young. Training, and education, yes, but not a team. Not this 'mini Justice'. For now though, you're getting whatever punishment your parents or guardians decide upon," Kara said, turning to her husband. Come on, let go see our kids. Kara and Barry move off, and Clark joined them.

"What are we going to do with them?" Clark asked Kara, who shrugged, but then Clark was tackled in a hug before he could leave, making Barry and Kara turn around, surprised at the speed. Morgan had run up to hug Clark.

"I heard you were here dad," Morgan said. "You weren't going to leave without seeing me?" Morgan gave Clark big, sad eyes. All Morgan wanted was to be close to his family, and his father.

"Of course not. I was just talking to Kara," Clark said quickly, even though he had forgot Morgan was here, and feeling instantly bad about it.

"I heard my little brother was in trouble," Morgan said.

"Well, let's just say I wish they were all like you," Kara said truthfully. Morgan was refreshingly easy to handle. Morgan smiled at Kara at this. "Clark why don't you take Morgan out? Maybe bring him to Metropolis. He should get away from the DEO every once in a while." Kara knew Morgan didn't like leaving the DEO – he was scared of the outside world – but spending a day with his dad seemed too good for him that he gave Clark a begging look once more.

"Okay," Clark said with a smile. "J'onn, I'm taking Morgan." Clark called to the Martian, who responded with a nod as he was still lecturing M'Gann.

-Superflash-

Later that day, Barry and Kara were in the Superflash cave. Alura was getting the hang of the steps and Nora had finally followed her sister's lead. Both didn't seem to know how to go slow as they were at super speeds and Kara and Barry had to run around to stop them from banging into anything.

"Okay, that's it," Barry said, grabbing Alura as Kara took a struggling Nora. "Break time." Caitlin had been smiling and laughing at the group, although babysitting the two had been harder for the night. At least they had been asleep for most of it.

"Did you two figure out what to do with our mini justice?" Cisco finally asked, instantly bringing the mood in the room down.

"We have thought of a plan we want to run by the rest of the League but it's missing one key element. We need someone…" Kara words were interrupted by a flash and standing in the cave, wearing yellow and red, was a familiar young black man. He took off his mask to reveal the familiar face of Wally West. None of them had seen him since that day months ago when he had left STAR after helping capture Walter. They had almost forgotten about him.

"What is this worlds problem with a speedster dressed in yellow?" Wally asked. "No matter where I went people seemed afraid. I even got a couple tomatoes thrown at me."

"Oh, yeah you do look a lot like the Reverse Flash in that. Probably should have warned you about that," Barry commented, biting his lip.

"Good timing, Mr. West! I've been given some thought to a new speedster outfit for you though," Cisco said, glad of the distraction to his earlier question. "Now Prime Wally wears silver, but all our speedster wear red so, I've been thinking of combining the looks. Also, been giving thought to a new name, since you obviously cannot be The Flash here. What do you think of Impulse?"

"I think my opinion has not changed. I do not want to be a hero anymore," Wally said glaring at Cisco.

"But you just said you've been saving lives…" Cisco pointed out, confused. Wally had mentioned people had been afraid of him.

"Yeah, the occasional save-the-day; not the length of heroism I used to do, or what you guys do," Wally pointed out reasonably.

"You know, I get you don't want to be a hero, but what would you think of helping us watch over some of our wannabe young heroes?" Kara said an idea in her head already and Wally raised one eyebrow at her confused.

You think Wally…? Barry asked Kara through their bond.

I did say they needed training and education. Diana's done good helping Kara and Donna, but she hasn't gone over what it's like being a superhero. Wally has the experience he can educate them with, Kara reasoned. Barry nodded as Wally looked to the pair in confusion.

-Superflash-

The next day Karen, Connor, M'Gann, Junior and Donna were brought to a warehouse after their school day was done. "What is this for?" Karen asked. She has been feeling both subdued and angered the whole day that she'd been having trouble keeping her powers under control. She had kept going over the previous day's events in her head, wondering how she could have done it better. How she could have impressed her superiors. Thinking they were about to be lectured in a new location had her more on edge than ever now.

"STAR Lab-owned Warehouse," Kara answered, entering the room and petting Krypto who was by her feet. Herself, Diana, Clark, and Hal Jordan were in the room. Barry was running the labs for the day and keeping track of the girls. "We're going to remove some of the stuff from it and make this a Mini Justice headquarters…" Kara smirked

"Wait, we won? We can be heroes," Karen asked excitedly the weight of her day suddenly lifted in excitement.

"If you let me finish and only if you agree with a couple of non-negotiable conditions. If you don't like this, Karen and Connor will be fitted for red sun light bracelets, Donna will go home to her island, and M'Gann – there is a device that will bock your powers and leave you stuck in your human form. Got it?" Kara said, and the four remained in shocked silence, nodding their understanding and letting her continue. "One – we're in charge. If we tell you no, you back down. Two – your grades at school cannot suffer. Three – Diana and Sara will be running training exercises. If you fail any of their tests, you cannot go out in the field until you pass them. Four – each of you will choose one of us as mentor, to show you the ropes, and basically be there for you. Since J'onn mostly works for the DEO and Barry is still training Jesse, Hal has offered to be one of the mentors. Your choice on who you choose."

Karen seemed torn not sure what to say. She didn't want Kara as her mentor, she didn't want to be labeled 'Supergirl Junior' as she wanted to make a name for herself. She was saved though when Connor said quickly "Kara." He took a step towards her. "I would like to be trained by you."

Kara went closer, putting a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I wasn't sent to Earth to be a hero. I was sent here to protect Kal. I never got the chance. Being your mentor would give me that chance." Kara hugged the boy as Junior barked and ran to his dad, head-butting him affectionately. "And yes, Power Dog should be trained by Superdog." Karen gave Kara a look.

"How did you…?" Karen began.

"Oh, come on I know you're going to go by Kara Wells' name." Kara smirked. "Figured Junior would follow suit, too."

"Clark," Donna said, bringing the conversation back. "I know Diana helped you when you started. I would like to be trained by you."

"Return the favor," Clark said with a smile, giving Diana an affectionate look. "Sure, you think you can fly to Metropolis after schools sometimes, or want me to go to Blue Valley? That is where you're living right?'

"I can get to Metropolis." Donna stated.

"Diana," Karen said, relieved now both Supers were taken. Diana had been her mentor anyway. She had wanted her, but figured Donna would want her big sister.

"You know I will never go easy on you," Diana said. "This is a whole new game we're playing now."

Karen nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," M'Gann said, nodding at Hal fine with the arrangement. Hal didn't say anything but nodded back.

"And last condition," Kara said. "I know you four want to work in a team, and we could possibly let a mini team to take smaller missions, but we cannot let you four go alone so… WALLY!" Kara yelled, and Wally ran in on cue, still in his yellow outfit. "Meet Wally West – don't get use to the outfit, he's getting a new one. He's the leader of your mini Justice when you're on team work. Do you all accept all the conditions?"

They were four steep conditions, but the group accepted them with a round of yes. Kara felt relieved. She honestly didn't want to see Karen, M'Gann and Connor depowered, and she liked Donna that she didn't really want to send her back to Themyscira.

"Can one thing be negotiated though? That name," Karen said fast, before Kara yelled at her. "Mini Justice sucks!"

"Young," Wally said. "Young Justice."

"Oh, I like that," Donna pointed out, Karen agreeing. The rest nodded, accepting that name.

"Good. Now, you are all grounded I believe so time to get you home. Oh, and Connor and Karen – Winn and Cisco both want to make you suits. Contact one of them and tell them opinions on what you want." Kara said. She suspected a white outfit would soon make its way to Karen, although options were open for Connor's.

The group started to leave, leaving Wally alone in the warehouse, checking the place out. "You know I am surprised you're doing this," Wally heard a voice and turned to see Jesse had run in. "Had to see it to believe it. I thought you did not want to be a hero anymore?"

"Helping these kids is different," Wally said, giving the woman a small smile. It was nice to see her. "I can make sure none of them turn out like Walter." Wally took a step closer to Jesse. "And I did a lot of thinking while I was away… the one thing I came up with in my head is the best thing about my life before my world was destroyed was you. Your counterpart, that is. And yes, I know you're different. She wasn't a speedster, for one, but you have the same personality I love. I know you have a boyfriend, but if that relationship is solid it can withstand a little competition."

"What?" Jesse asked confused. She took a step back from Wally.

"I'm going to fight for you Jessica Morgan, and may the best man win," Wally said, remembering her last name on this earth as he smiled at her and then ran out, leaving Jesse alone and more than confused.


	4. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Flash of an unknown world comes to Karry Universe asking for help, Kara and Barry decide to go to with them and help. But this world is a completely different Earth from any world they've known, and the first time Karry's Barry and Kara have left their Earth. With different rules, a shocking past, and an even more challenging super-villain, it time to venture into A Whole New World.

Kara and Barry were fighting on the streets of Central. Krypto was fighting besides them, growling, snarling and biting. The entire Justice League in their ears. Strange-looking and powerfully strong monsters had popped up all over the country, and the Justice League was run thin trying to fight them all.

That was when a blue portal opened up before Supergirl and The Flash.  _Prime Earth has one hell of a timing,_ Kara thought to Barry as she dodged an attack from the monster, Barry choosing the distraction to run around it. Jesse had gone to a different city to help fight the creatures there, leaving Central to the super team.

 _Maybe they saw the fight and are coming to help?_ Barry thought back hopefully, but to no reward as out of the portal came a female speedster – someone neither superhero knew.  _Who's that? Barry White Two never…_ The newcomer didn't waste time to start tackling several of the creatures at once, not even announcing her presence as she took on three in a matter of seconds. She was skilled.

 _She's fighting for the right team at least,_ Kara responded to Barry in awe, seeing the new speedster now sending out speed tornados at the creatures Barry and Kara were fighting, and then ran right at another creature. Barry joined her and the two speedsters punched at the same time, sending the creature flying.

Down the block, the creature got up and Kara went in for a punch, but suddenly the monster stopped moving and went limp. "What just happened?" Kara asked into her earpiece, looking back at Barry and the new speedster in curiosity. Krypto was by her side, sniffing at the limp creature. Reports now came to her ears as the entire League spoke of the monsters stopping dead, just like this one.

"I think that was us," Wally's voice was heard. He had lead the Young Justice after an anomalous signal Gideon and Cisco had picked up. "We found the origin of that signal. It was a very poorly guarded lab. Looks like these monsters were genetically engineered, controlled by an A.I. in the lab – no brain, without the signal, no purpose. It seems to be a former Cadmus lab."

"Cadmus?" Superman could be heard adding in. He sounded annoyed at the very word. He had recently had an encounter with the real Hank Henshaw, otherwise known as Cyborg Superman and hadn't got the upper-hand of the cyborg. He was taking what remained of Cadmus very personally now.

"Looks like it…" Wally repeated thoughtfully.

"Martian Manhunter get the DEO there. Rest of the League; clean up duty. Young Justice, once the DEO gets there you're out," Kara instructed over the coms, hearing a moan but the four teenagers knew better than to argue. "Flash and Supergirl are out too. Cisco, disconnect us from the League. Team Superflash only."

"Got it," Cisco said, disconnecting the two from the League communicators.

Barry and Kara finally looked at the other world's arrival. She was a woman of around the same height as Kara. She had dark brown hair which wasn't hidden by a mask. She wore a dark red shirt that had a lightning bolt in the middle – just a lightning bolt, no background like Barry's. On the top right corner was a little shield-shaped badge that was simply inscribed with the letters 'JL'. She wore blue pants and on her head, was a helmet that had small wings on each side. She wore a pair of goggles over her eyes that covered her eye color.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, looking the girl over. She still looked reasonably young, maybe early twenties.

"I'm The Flash," the girl said authoritatively, looking over Barry. "Well, at least The Flash of my world. I assume you're this Earth's Flash?" Barry nodded as the girl turned to Kara looking her over. "You wear the same symbol as… oh… Superman." her voice choked as she said the name, barely getting it out

"He's my cousin," Kara said, giving her a curious look, adding to Barry:  _What's her deal?_

"Interesting," she said looking over the pair of them as her eyes went to Krpyto and a smile came across her face. "Superdog!" Krypto ears perked up as he avoided the stranger and the girl nodded as she turned to look at the two again.

 _She's… kind of weird,_  Barry finally responded, a little tentatively.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush." The girl suddenly came to her senses. "I came here because I need help… I need help taking down the Reverse Flash." Barry and Kara looked at each other, shocked.

"Maybe you should bring her back to the lab," Cisco said in their ears. He had heard every bit of this exchange.

-Superflash-

Once in the Superflash cave, the new Flash looked around as Kara took hold of her girls. She felt protective of them with the new speedster around, and Krypto stayed by them too, keeping an eye on the unknown girl. "Frankie?" The Female Flash asked as her eyes found Cisco for the first time. Lisa, who was at the lab, put a protective arm around her husband as Cisco gave the girl a look. "You look different with the long hair and a shaved face." She smiled, taking the helmet off and the goggles, putting them over her head. "You don't know me, do you?"

"Sorry," Cisco said. "And I go by Cisco. Not Frankie." Cisco made a face at the name, not believing a version of him went by that. "I was teased with that name in school. Not fond of it."

"Well a different world, a different you," Caitlin spoke from her place, making the Female Flash look over to her now.

"Frost, is that you?" The female Flash's mouth opened as in shock as she said this, looking upset at seeing Caitlin. "Crys, you never got your powers here?"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at her sisters' nickname. "My sister is Crystal. I'm Caitlin." She was defensive at this, especially as Crystal Snow was Killer Frost here.

"Oh. Wow." The female speedster didn't seem to know how to react to that. "Yeah I do remember her mentioning a twin at some point."

"Look, what's your name?" Barry asked, removing his mask and not finding any reason not to hide himself. The female Flash took a large step back at that, eyes large and round.

"Barry?" She said. "But you… You have speed?"

"Seems the only one she doesn't know is me," Kara said, chuckling as the girls giggled and she bounced them on her knee. "You're not well verse in the multiverse, are you?" Kara added to the newcomer, who glanced momentarily at Kara with a shrug before looking back at Barry.

"You do know it's me, right? I'm Rae… your cousin," the female speedster, Rae, said, looking at Barry who shook his head and shrugged himself.

"Both my parents were only children. I have no cousins," Barry said simply.

"Oh. Well then. I am Rachel Joan Garrick," Rae said holding out a hand. "Call me Rae – everyone does. On my world, our dads were brothers."

"Barry Allen," Barry said. "My wife Kara, our kids Nora and Alura and you seem to know Cisco and know of Caitlin. Oh, and Cisco's wife Lisa." Rae raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to that. "So, you said the Reverse Flash? Does he wear yellow and did he kill your mom?"

"No," Rae said making a face at this. "He killed the Justice League. All of the League. Apart from me…"

The group looked at each other at this. They were so used to their own League, to think any version had been murdered by a speedster…

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Barry now added curious about this world. "How did you get your powers?"

"Born with them," Rae said. "My dad was the original Flash of our world. Jay Garrick, he passed on his speed to me. He died when I was one, leaving me orphaned. But Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora took me in. They've told me raising a little speedster was hard." She chuckled at this as Barry and Kara looked at each other. The girls giggled from their spot, almost knowing what their parents were thinking. "As I grew though I couldn't ignore it anymore. The cities. Central and National. They needed a hero."

"You took up for both of them right away?" Kara asked, surprised she could deal with two cities.

"Well, they are right across the river from each other," Rae said, a little surprised herself at this as the group made a face, not understanding how that happened. "And the people. They needed a hero. Especially since the Metamorphosis was released back when I was four. After that happened the city was in desperate need of a hero and did not have one until I took up the Flash mantel years later."

"Metamorphosis?" Caitlin asked.

"A virus of sorts. It only attaches to pure humans. For most people it did nothing, but for some it made them metas. Sometimes, it needs an outside influence to make them, like the Firestorm matrix for Ronnie and Stein. We really don't know how many metas the virus made. The only ones we know about are the ones who became villains or heroes. There could be thousands all over the world. The Metamorphosis is in our atmosphere, constantly active and mutating. It attaches to everyone who is not already a meta or alien."

"Who would make this?" Cisco asked in shock, not believing someone made such a virus and released it onto the world.

"STAR labs," Rae answered, knowing that was where she was standing. "So… Not here?"

"No here STAR Labs' Particle Accelerator blew up and made metas," Barry said, and saw the confused look Rae's face. She did not know what a Particle Accelerator was. "Never mind, please, continue."

"When I hit thirteen it was too much. Soon after I met Frankie, he helped me make the costume and the goggles. The helmet is my dad's – in fact, I stole my dad's look really. Frankie is sort of… he can see things. Future events and other worlds. Open portals. He says a magic user gave him the powers." Rae shrugged at that. "I have always thought it was the Metamorphosis."

"Let me guess, you call him Vibe?" Cisco asked dryly, rolling his eyes at the predictive name.

"No… We call him Premo. It's short for 'Premonition'," Rae said giving Cisco a look now.

"Oh, I like that," Cisco's mood changed instantly with a new name, he nodded, impressed.

"Well on Christmas Eve, not long before my 14th birthday, I stopped the Trickster…"

-Rae's World, About 9 Years Ago-

The Trickster was laughing in the street. A nearby wrapped present exploded, causing the people to jump. "Pick a present if you dare, or pay me! Unless you want to die," he screamed and laughed as there was a Flash. "What was that?" The man chuckled.

"No money for you today," Rae said, stopping in front of the Trickster, her outfit on.

"A child?" the Trickster seemed to stop in mid-laugh at the girl.

"Doesn't stop me," Rae responded, looking around in speed. Her goggles were more than just goggles – Frankie had made them with sensors. She was looking around for the heat signatures of the bombs and found them. Running around the hotter presents, Rae whipped up a wind tornado, which threw the presents in the air and they all exploded, harming no one.

Trickster took out a gun and fired in anger, but Rae took off her helmet and caught all the bullets in it. The helmet had been reinforced by her dad when he'd had it. "Not fast enough," Rae said, holding up the helmet with the bullets in. As she ran around the Trickster, disarming him of anything else, she then took him and handed him off to a cop that had finally turned up. "All yours, officer." Rae said, taking the bullets out of her helmet and holding it under her right arm as the Trickster was handcuffed and everyone was looking at Rae, shocked.

"Wait? No fair! Who are you?" The Trickster was yelling as he was dragged away.

"I thought you were smarter than that. Isn't is obvious who I am?" Rae said tossing her helmet in the air and catching it, then putting it on her head. "I'm The Flash." Rae ran off, and the crowd started to clap.

-STAR Labs, Present Day-

"What is it with the Trickster and Christmas?" Caitlin sighed from her spot.

Krypto's ears perked up now, remembering the Trickster from this world. Kara scratched him behind the ear, calming him.

"How do you know they clapped if you ran off?" Cisco asked.

"It was all over the news," Rae said. "Which means I had to tell Aunt Nora and Uncle Henry."

"Were they proud of you?" Barry asked, mainly he wanted to know if Nora was. He was curious if his mom would have been proud of what he'd done.

"After a bit of yelling, yes," Rae smirked at the memory...

-Rae's World, about 9 Years Ago-

"So, Barry, any girls at college?" Nora was asking, happy to have her son home. Barry shrugged.

"He got rejected by Iris's roommate," Rae said, having come in through the back. She was still in her outfit.

"How did you know that?" Barry asked, standing up and turning around, gritting his teeth at his cousin's appearance.

"Wally told me," Rae said. Her goggles were still on her head, and her helmet under her arm.

"What are you wearing?" Nora asked, shocked.

"Every superhero needs an outfit," Rae said.

"You're not…? No! I forbid it. You know what happened to your father. You can't go out…" Nora seemed frantic at this.

"I figured you would say that. Which is why I did not ask permission," Rae said, cutting Nora off. Rae took the remote and turned on the TV. The news stations were all over Rae's take down of the Trickster. She had to show Nora. "I am The Flash."

"You can't be serious," Barry said with a loud sigh. "You're an idiot who's going to die like her father."

"Someone needs to protect this city, and that someone is me," Rae snapped back.

Henry, who had been in the room with his son and Nora, had not said a word up until this point. "I assumed Frankie is helping you?" he finally said, and Rae nodded.

"We'll call his parents!" Nora started, but Henry cut his wife off as he looked seriously at Rae.

"Be careful out there." Henry stated, solemnly. "Run away if you have to, but save as many lives as you can." Rae seemed shocked; these words had knocked Barry and Nora silent, too. "You are so much like your father. I knew one day you would become The Flash in his place. I didn't figure it would be so soon, but it's in your DNA. Be a hero, but your grades cannot suffer." Rae laughed at this, hugged her uncle and then turned to her aunt.

"Be careful," Nora said worriedly; she looked like she wanted to say a lot more, but accepted they not only had a speedster in the family, they also had a superhero.

Barry rolled his eyes and got up, leaving the room and kicking a stool as he passed it.

-STAR Labs, Present Day-

"Wow, good old dad," Barry smiled to himself. He was a little sad to find out Nora obviously didn't approve of Rae being a speedster hero, but she was only a young teenager at the time, he had to remind himself. He glanced to his girls, wondering how he'd feel if they tried to take up the superhero mantle when they were barely teenagers.

"Uncle Henry's lovely," Rae nodded.

"What about the League?" Cisco asked now. He wanted to know more.

"Well, it wasn't even a month later I had my first contact with the Justice League," Rae said, a sad smile on her face…

-Rae's World, One Month After the Trickster-

Rae jumped over the ice ray, which collided with the heat ray. The two rays combined and blew up, sending a shockwave back to the weapons which had produced them. Their owners, Captain Cold and Heatwave, fell over as they did. "Never cross the streams boys," Rae said, leaning against the building. "Damn these villains are idiots. Maybe we'll find a real meta human, or at least a female. Maybe they won't be idiots." Rae muttered to herself.

"Well, she has sense," a voice replied and Rae looked up to see Superman and Wonder Woman floating overhead. Rae gasped and ran up the side of the building to reach level with them.

"No way," Rae said, now on eye level with the two as she sat on the edge of the building, feet hanging over. The two superheroes moved over to Rae. "Superman and Wonder Woman! You're like the best. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Superman stated, and Rae raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Why?" Rae asked, putting a hand on her chest as she did.

"The Justice League keeps track of all people being heroes. Usually we don't contact beginners like you but you got our attention," Wonder Woman stated, giving Rae eyes and an odd look. "Using the name and outfit of a dead man. Even his helmet." Wonder Woman snatched the helmet from her head.

"Hey! That's mine," Rae complained, getting up on her feet to stand on the roof. She wanted her dad's helmet back.

"This was returned to his fam…" Wonder Woman paused as she landed on the roof and took off the girls goggles to look her in the eyes.

"Wonder Woman…" Superman said warningly, standing next to her, seeing the anger fall from Wonder Woman's face and a new look on it.

"He had a daughter," Wonder Woman breathed, not removing her eyes from Rae's. "A baby at the time but she would be your age now."

"That would be me," Rae said as Wonder Woman held out the helmet to her. Rae took it back.

"Following in your father's footstep is honorable," Wonder Woman stated, turning to Superman, ready to leave.

Superman turned around but then stopped, turning back to Rae. He took a communicator out. "You know what your father thought of the League. It was his idea that formed us, but he never got the chance to be in it. He died saving the entire world. We owe him. So, take this and if you get in over your head, or want advice or training, call us." Rae took the communicator.

-Present Day-

"Your dad made the League but was never in it?" Kara asked now. She was sitting down next to Barry, each holding one of their girls as Rae's stories of her world kept them interested.

"Yeah," Rae nodded. "He had the original idea for it but it wasn't until after he died the other heroes started it."

"Do you miss him?" Barry asked, wondering what this unknown brother of his dad was like.

"Never knew him," Rae shrugged. "I grew up with Uncle Henry, your dad, so he was the only father I ever knew."

"What happened next?" Cisco breathed. He had his chair facing the wrong way, leaning his arms over the back as he listened to Rae's stories too. He wanted to know more about her Justice League, about her Earth. He needed to know about his doppelgänger from this world too.

"Superman." Rae glanced to Kara at this. "He became my mentor… in a way," Rae looked away from Kara at this, away from Krypto too as she looked at nothing in particular. "He came by a lot. Gave me advice. It was nearly three years later when the most amazing thing happened to me, though…."

-Rae's World, Six Years Ago-

Rae was at the stove, turning her own mixture in a bowl and then went to cut carrots at super speed. "You know, we have the money to send you to any culinary school you want," Nora said as she watched Rae cook. It was no secret that Rae loved food and loved cooking it. She loved making anything, but she preferred deserts over all. She dreamed about being a chef.

"Hey, don't go taking away my girlfriend," Frankie said, appearing in the kitchen in one his portals, making Nora jump. Barry was sitting at the table, ignoring the conversation. He didn't even register Frankie appearing.

"I can't leave Central and National," Rae said, turning to her aunt. "The cities need me."

"Spoken like a true hero," a new voice entered the fray, and standing at the door was Superman. "Hope you don't mind, I let myself in."

"Clark," Rae said with a smile. "Coming for dinner?"

"Actually, a quick stop. I have other plans," Clark said.

"Well, what do you need?" Rae asked with a smile.

"You," Clark said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "Well, your presence at the Hall of Justice this weekend for the traditional induction into the Justice League ceremony." Rae dropped the knife she was holding as she looked at Clark in shock.

"You're kidding me," Rae breathed, not moving.

"What?" Barry growled, standing up and glaring at Rae, Frankie and Superman.

Clark shook his head, ignoring Rae's cousin. "No, you're in. Unanimous vote – first time in a while, but you have proven yourself. You've worked with us before and besides, your dad should have been in the League. We've had a spot open for a speedster for a very long time. We want The Flash." Rae hugged Clark, who laughed and hugged her back. "You're the youngest member we have let into the League, well… knowingly let into the League." Rae raised an eyebrow at that. "It's complicated. You'll find out soon enough. So, this Saturday? Noon at the Hall of Justice."

"I'll be there," Rae said determinedly.

-STAR Labs, Present Day-

"Wow," Cisco breathed from his place. "That's so cool. Youngest member of the Justice League. I think Connor is the youngest member of ours."

"Connor is in Young Justice," Kara said. "Not the Justice League. There's a difference."

Before Cisco could say something, Rae added in "Youngest Member Knowingly. Captain Marvel was sort of an adult and a little kid at the same time. It's complicated." Rae looked down as she spoke of her fallen league member rubbing a lone tear from her eye.

"Your Barry didn't seem too pleased," Barry pointed out wanting to move on and know more about this alternate version of him. A version of him that was not the Flash. It was different.

"Yeah, well, Barry and I never had the best relationship. He's like a brother but even so... I think my speed was always a contention to him," Rae shrugged noncommittedly.

"What's the Hall of Justice?" Caitlin asked, frowning now.

"Amazing," it wasn't exactly a reply, but Rae didn't seem to be with them now, looking back on her past. Caitlin frowned at Kara who shrugged as Rae now spoke: "It was the happiest day of my life, standing in front of the hall. Getting my communicator and this," Rae pointed at the little 'JL' badge on her costume. "I loved being with the League… Although it was a couple years later I first met him. The Reverse Flash." Her eyes suddenly hardened as she looked directly at Barry now, the only other Flash in this room.

"He wasn't called The Reverse Flash back then." She stated. "He showed up when the League was finished with a mission. Dressed in a speedster outfit all in blue." She scowled now.

-Rae's World, 5 Years Ago-

Dressed in blue, with black on his arms and on his side, a blue lightning bolt on his chest with a light blue background, he stood before The Flash, before the League. He had a mask over his head and face, vibrating his face so they couldn't see his identity. His eyes glowed blue, somehow, and when he talked, he vibrated his vocal cords so his voice was distorted and unrecognizable. "I am the real Flash. I challenge you, Faker," he spoke to Rae. "To see who really belongs in this League."

The other speedster had turned up out of the blue, demanding to be in the League and when denied, it seemed this was his alternative.

"You don't have to do it, Flash" Batman growled beside her. "You're a member of our League, no matter what."

"Scared, Fake Flash?" the blue Flash said.

"Of you? Hell no," Rae said. "Give it your best shot." The Blue Flash ran at Rae, who easily dodged. During the next few minutes they fought at super speeds, no member of the League truly able to see the battle, which only ended with Rae standing over the Blue Flash. The Blue Flash was clearly beaten, but it didn't look like Rae even took a hit. She was good.

The Justice League applauded their comrade. "You're no Flash," Citizen Steel called out at the Blue Flash.

"Maybe we should call him Kid Flash?" Valor pointed out.

The Blue Flash was almost literally growling as the rest of the League mused. "Ignore them," Rae said softy, suddenly taking pity on the man still at her feet. "You're clearly new to your powers. I can help you. Train you."

"Trained by you? I will not be your sidekick!" Blue Flash spluttered, getting up and running off.

-Present Day-

"Doesn't sound like Thawne," Barry muttered thoughtfully, once Rae had recounted her time with the Reverse Flash, before he got the name.

"Who's Thawne?" Rae countered.

"Our Reverse Flash. He's long-since dead now," Barry stated. "Yours was new to his powers? He obviously doesn't like you," he now sighed.

"Reverse Flash's rarely do," Cisco pointed out. "Thus, the whole 'Reverse' part of the name. The anti-Flash. How did he gain the 'Reverse' title, come to think of it?" Cisco now asked.

"Well, our first encounter was only a couple years ago, but I didn't see him again and nearly completely forgot about him. Then, a couple months ago, members of the Justice League started dying. It started with Arrow, Speedy, and Arsenal in Starling. Then onto Batman and Batgirl in Gotham. Nightwing… Bludhaven… It wasn't hard to figure out it was him. The common factor in their deaths was a blue speedster – the Blue Flash from those years ago. He was going by Reverse Flash though. Claiming he was the reverse of me."

Tears were forming in her eyes now, recounting the death of her friends. "He even, somehow, destroyed Red Tornado – so much we can't get him restarted. There were 30 members in my League. Everyone but me is now dead. The last one to die was today. A few hours ago. It was… It was Superman. He died in my arms. His blood is still on my hands."

"It's not your fault," Barry said quickly, thinking she meant it metaphorically. He was holding Kara's hand now, to hear of a Clark's death.

"I think she means literally," Kara said quietly, looking at the gloves on Rae's hand. It was hard to tell, since the gloves were red, but there was clearly a darker stain to them. Rae took the gloves off and threw them on the floor at that as she completely broke down, shocking the room. The mother in Kara couldn't let her cry like that, with no comfort. She gave the girls over to Barry and moved over to hold Rae. Krypto even walked up and nuzzled next to the woman.

"It was… The way he did it…" Rae gave Krypto a look. "At least Clark hid you away somewhere. Or you would be dead too…" Krypto gave her a sad and confused look at this.

-Rae's Earth, Hours Ago-

"No, no, no!" Rae said, running up to Superman. They had had a plan. They were going to take out the Reverse Flash but somehow, he had seen through it. Reverse Flash's hand just went straight through Superman, creating a large hole in his chest. Rae put her hands on the wound, trying to put pressure on it. "You can't die! You're Superman. The yellow sun will heal you. Just hold on..." Superman looked at Rae, raised his arm as if to move her hair from her face.

"Tell Ka…" he tried, but his hand dropped limply to his side as the breath left him.

"No, no you have to live!" Rae knew it was useless though; he was gone. He didn't even get his last words out. She didn't know who to tell what for her friend. For her mentor.

"Just me and you now," Reverse Flash taunted from the side. "But don't worry. I'm going to kill everyone you care about before killing you."

"What did I ever do to you?" Rae asked, tears in her eyes. She felt defeated. She couldn't even muster the energy to face up to the Reverse Flash, even though she so wanted to. She just held on to Superman's body.

"You destroyed my life," he growled, and ran off.

Rae was aware of the shocked crowd as she picked up Superman and ran back to the Hall of Justice. The front had areas for press but the backroom was private. Rae used her foot to press a button and the wall opened up. A box came out and opened up. Rae put Superman in it and pushed another button. The lid to the box closed and cold air sped around the body for a moment. Then it disappeared and Superman's body was frozen. Preserved. Rae pushed another button and the box disappeared behind the wall. She felt numb.

Rae moved off to a round, human sized metallic device. "Portal, to Watchtower," Rae said, her voice hollow, and energy appeared within the device. Rae went through it, almost on autopilot now.

She didn't stop moving as she went to the robot in pieces on the floor. She had to try. "Turn on," Rae said pushing a couple buttons, but having no idea what to do. "You're a robot, you can't die too. Come on Tornado, turn on!" Rae cried and laid on the floor next to her former friend.

She wasn't sure how long it was before someone else entered the room. "Hey," Frankie's voice was heard. "I saw what happened…"

"How did you get in here?" Rae said, looking through watery eyes. "Only Justice League allowed."

"And I can create portals anywhere," Frankie said. "You need help."

"Everyone died," Rae said.

"You can travel back in time," Frankie tried. "Why not go to the past and warn the League?"

"Do you know how dangerous time travel is?" Rae asked, standing up now to look at Frankie in shock. "You think I haven't considered it? Time travel is just too dangerous. I travel back and warn the League, save them all, and then suddenly a nuke goes off destroying the world! Time travel can never be messed with. Never."

"Then you must face him on your own," Frankie said, biting his lip.

"Or…" Rae thought, an idea coming to her. "Other worlds. You have the power to open portals to other worlds." Rae moved toward Frankie, feeling determined. He stood his ground. "He knew everything. He knew how we think, what we'd do. Maybe bringing in another world… Someone from outside the box."

"No," Frankie said. "I told you long ago: The worlds are meant to be separate. No matter what some of my counterparts think."

"What does that mean?" Rae asked.

"There are certain worlds where my counterparts not only travel, but… they have made a communication system. These connected worlds, they talk and travel all the time." Rae glared at Frankie at this now. "What?"

"And is there any danger to them traveling?" Rae asked.

"Well… part of the multiverse has been destroyed," Frankie said.

"Due to them traveling?" Rae asked.

"No," Frankie admitted.

"I want to go to one of these connected worlds and ask for help. Which one would you suggest?" Rae knew Frankie had been spying on them. That was simple to tell. His resistance was deeply seated, however. Long ago he had decided never to cross the void to other worlds, and he has stuck by this as far as she knew, but it didn't stop him observing these worlds, dreaming about them…

"I have been watching them and using their names – they do name the worlds, so weird some of the names… I would say the bests ones to go to are either Prime Earth or Karry Universe. Both seem to have it together, for the most part."

"What's a Karry?" Rae asked, and Frankie shrugged.

"Cannot figure that out." Frankie said dismissively. "But I think that's the world you would like." Rae raised an eyebrow. "They have their own Justice League. It's different from ours, but it's a League. Actually, called the Justice League. Besides they also have the most advance technology in the connected worlds. Prime has a League, although they call it a Society and their tech is… sub-par. Karry is your best bet."

"Okay," Rae said, having been convinced when Frankie said Justice League. "Open the portal to this Karry Universe."

"Rae…" Frankie began, still not moving.

"Please, Frankie. I must. Reverse Flash wouldn't realize, he wouldn't see it coming. I need to try. He's going after everyone I love, everyone I know. How long until it's Nora, Henry or Barry? How long before it's you? You once said I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and right now I do. But with Reverse Flash… I've got to do this. Please, open a portal to Karry." Frankie gave a look, but knew Rae was serious, the speech was convincing, so with a sigh, he took out his reasonably normal-looking glasses and put them on. He opened a portal between himself and Rae, the speedster ran through it.

-STAR Labs-

"That's how I got here," Rae sighed, finally taking a seat offered by Kara. "I'm hoping that you would be able to help me. I mean, if not I could try this 'Prime' but you guys seem more… you know."

"My mom's alive on your world?" Barry confirmed. His own voice was suddenly hollow now.

"Aunt Nora, yeah. Or I hope…" Rae said, looking down, and Kara could feel what Barry was thinking.

 _She's not your mom Barry,_  Kara thought quickly.

 _She would be like my mom though. And I would like to see her. Show her the girls. This is the closest I will ever get. Besides, I can't leave a world to the Reverse Flash. Even if it's not the same as the one from our world. Barry White helped us with the Siobhan, Livewire, and Bizzaro and then the Reverse Flash. Prime Earth has helped us with the prison breakout and the White Martians... We've not exactly returned the favor. To any Earth. I think it's time we help a world._ Barry reasoned.

 _Okay,_  Kara thought back. "Cisco, can we bring the girls with us?"

"Um… what, to Rae's world?" Cisco asked to a nod. "You're actually going? I mean, yeah, there's no danger to world hopping at all. It's more dangerous running them at Mach 2, like you do."

"They like it," Barry and Kara said at the same time.

"Of course they do; they're little speedsters," Rae said, smiling watery at the babies now.

It was decided. Kara and Barry took out their communicator and put them on unavailable. Barry ran and grabbed a bag for the girls as Kara strapped them into their stroller. "Superdog, you're coming too," Kara told Krypto, who barked happily and wagged his tail "Caitlin, anti-speed formula?" Rae raised an eyebrow at this as Caitlin took out a flash drive, plugged into the computer and transferred some files to it.

"Should be able to make it there," Caitlin said. She would offer to make it herself, but she could see the two wanted to see this world now, besides, she didn't have a desire to leave this earth yet, and it took a while to make the formula anyway.

"So, how are we getting there?" Barry asked, Rae frowning at him as she glanced to Cisco.

"I don't have power," Cisco pointed out, Rae opening her mouth but a portal suddenly opened before her.

"Lucky Premo's been spying on us, then," Rae said with a small smile.

"Spying is not cool," Cisco said, taking out another device. "This is to track what world you're going to." Barry nodded, taking it as he, Kara pushing the girls, Krypto, and Rae went through the portal.

After a moment, Cisco checked the computer. "We now have an Earth 19," Cisco said with a small smile.

-Superflash-

The small group walked out of the portal to find themselves clearly in an advance headquarters, but that wasn't what got Kara and Barry's attention. Glancing to the window outside, there were stars, deep blackness, and the moon could just about be seen. The Earth was also in view. "We're on a space station!" Kara and Barry said together as the girls cried and Kara rocked the stroller.

"Welcome to Watchtower," Rae said with a smirk.

"Their Watchtower kicks our Watchtower's ass!" Barry happily cried, moving over to the window. "Does everyone know this is where the Justice League meets?"

"No, they think our headquarters is in DC," Rae said. "The Hall of Justice. No one knows about this."

"How did you do it?"' Kara asked and Rae shrugged.

"Before my time," Rae said. "There was a different headquarter before this, but this has proved to be better."

By the computer, giving them a glare, was a short-haired man with a mustache and a little beard. They recognized him, but he looked so odd, unshaven and without the mane of hair they knew too well. "Cisco," Kara and Barry said together, both with small smiles.

"Frankie," Frankie corrected them. "And I want it known I was against this." The two looked at each other. This Frankie was very different from the Ciscos they knew, not just in looks and name, but it seemed attitude.

Kara held up the flash drive. "Anti-speed formula," Kara threw it to Frankie who caught it. "Think you can get that made?"

Frankie plugged it into the computer. "The Justice League systems can make this, easily," Frankie confirmed. "Although it will take some time."

"Well while we have time…" Barry said, turning from the view to look at Rae. "I would like to visit my parents of this Earth."

"I figured," Rae said, putting back on her helmet. "Frankie, I need new gloves." Rae pushed a button, and a zap tunnel activated. "Follow me." Kara pushed the kids and the two followed.

They came out in a phone booth in an alley in Central. That was odd for a start. What was weirder, the city did look different.  _Barry, take the girls,_  Kara flew up into the air, wasting no time. From above she could see it all – Central was there, but so was National. Familiar buildings from both locations were noticeable; she could see the CatCo building clearly from where she was. There was a river between them and an island in the river which seemed to be being used by both cities. It looked like it harbored an airport, along with several businesses. She sent an image to Barry.  _I kind wish it was like this on our world. Would make being at both so much easier._ Kara mused.

 _And we wouldn't have had to have that year apart,_ Barry added, as they followed Rae out of the alley.

 _I don't think this is the only Earth with combined cities. We'll ask Gideon what other ones in the system are like this._  Kara added, feeling a certain familiarity with the combined cities, but not sure which Earths had it and which didn't.

-Superflash-

Nora was making dinner, keeping an eye on the TV. Superman's death had been caught on video and it was playing everywhere. There was no escape from it. Henry was watching it too. Barry sat, seeming emotionless, although harboring a sort of playful grin at the whole thing. "I wish Rae would…" As though Nora's words were a summons, Rae appeared next to her and not a second later a red-clothed speedster with two crying babies, and then a woman with blonde hair, wearing an outfit very similar to Superman's, appeared next to her.

"What…?" Barry stood up suddenly at the three superheroes, but Henry spoke over his son.

"Um…. Rae?" Henry asked, as Rae took off her goggles and helmet. "Who're…?"

"Well, long story short… you remember how Frankie can see into other Earths?" The group nodded, Rae's Barry however scowling at the newcomers as he remained silent. "Well he can open portals there and he sent me to another world where I asked the Flash of that world and his wife, Supergirl, to help with the Reverse Flash." A cry made Rae stop and look over at the babies. "And they brought their kids for some reason."

"When you're a parent you will understand," Karry Barry said, taking off his mask, still looking at his mom who stepped back in shock. Rae's Barry stood up now, staring in anger at the face the same as his.

"And he's Barry's doppelgänger," Rae added in, a little cautiously now.

Kara was trying to calm the girls. "Barry, can you take Nora?" Kara asked, having Alura in her arms but making this Earth's Nora raise an eye as Barry picked up the girl still in the stroller. "Come on, where's my happy baby?" Kara rocked her. "I think all the portals scared them."

Barry tried rocking Nora and then got an idea. "I can show you the world," Barry started singing and Kara had to smile. "Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world..." This world's occupants looked at each other at that, Rae actually chuckling at the spontaneous song. "A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming."

"A whole new world," Kara now joined in, the singing was working. The girls were calming down. "A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here. It's crystal clear. That now I'm in a world new world with you."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you," Barry continued, rocking Nora who had completely stopped crying.

"Unbelievable sights." Kara added. "Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world." Alura giggled but their parents were too into the song to stop, even though their kids had stopped crying. They smiled at one another now.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Barry sang.

"A hundred thousand things to see."

"Hold your breath it gets better." Barry lifted Nora above his head to be greeted by a happy freeze breath. He blinked into the cold, but he was used to it.

"I'm like a shooting star," Kara decided to lift her feet off the ground a bit and Alura seemed happy about it. "I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be."

"A whole new world," Barry sang, bringing Nora close to him now.

"A whole new world," Kara sang, putting her feet back on the ground. Alura made a noise at that, but Kara brought her close and she was fine.

"That's where we'll be," Barry sang.

"That's where we'll be," Kara sang back.

"A thrilling chase," Barry warbled.

"A wondrous place," Kara harmonized gleefully.

"For you and me," Barry and Kara sang together at the same time, finishing the song.

"Wow," Henry finally spoke. "I've never heard you sing Barry." Henry turned to his Barry who just scowled at this father.

"It's possible there are enough differences between us he cannot sing like me," Karry Barry shrugged now, looking at his alternate and then his father, but his eyes went to his mom who was looking at him and the baby he was holding.

"You named her Nora," Nora said, looking at the baby. "My counterpart never saw her, did she?"

"No," Barry said. "My mom was murdered when I was young. Right in front of me. My dad was arrested for the murder. That's the way it is on most worlds we know. If it weren't for Joe, I don't know what would have happened to me." Barry informed them, and Nora's hand went to her mouth at his history, upset by it. "It was our world's Reverse Flash who killed you." Barry went on, he had to tell this alternate version of his mom everything. She had to know the reason why he was here, to see her. "He traveled in time to stop me from becoming The Flash, but it was his mistake because killing you brought me to Kara." Kara used her free hand to take hold of Barry's hand, knowing he needed it as he continued. "Together we defeated him. Killed him actually. I could have gone back in time to save you, but… it would have meant losing Kara. I couldn't do that."

"And you shouldn't," Nora spoke, knowing this alternate version of her son needed comfort. She knew her son, or so she believed. "Your Nora wouldn't want you to give up a happy life for her. She would be proud of you being a hero." Nora moved forward and hugged Karry's Barry but baby Nora shouted out, blowing cold air onto Barry again. He felt torn for the first time ever, but his girl was his priority, even above his own mother.

"They don't like being in the middle of hugs," Barry said, not helping but smiling though.

"Let me hold one," Nora said, holding out her arms.

"Take Alura," Kara said, holding out Alura. "She's a little more… calmer, than her sister. She doesn't have freeze breath either. Just don't take off the glasses if you don't want her looking at your skeleton." Nora took the baby who laughed at the new face.

"Oh Barry, you got to get us grandkids eventually," Nora said, loving holding a baby again and looking at her son, who was still looking at the world hoppers. His expression was icy.

"First, he has to get a job and move out of our house," Henry said, teasing his son. "Rae and Frankie are closer. They at least live together and both have a job." Rae stuck her tongue out at her Uncle and Rae's Barry moved away from the arm Henry had put around him.

"What did you say your name was?" Rae's Barry asked, looking at Kara.

"Kara," Kara said with a smile.

"Kara what?" Barry asked.

"Allen of course," Kara said, confused. "Wait, are you all Garricks?"

"No just me," Rae said holding up her hand. "They are all Allens. It's a long story."

"Before you were an Allen, I mean?" Barry persisted, interrupting his cousin.

"Danvers, why?" Kara asked, and Barry gave her a look, then shrugged, now glaring at them again.

"I got a thing," Rae's Barry said, and sulked off, leaving the room and then the house.

"You wear the same symbol as Superman," Henry said, ignoring his son's attitude.

"He's my cousin," Kara answered again at this.

"I never knew Clark had a cousin," Henry said wistfully, looking at Rae who shrugged.

"Maybe, like me and dad on their Earth, she doesn't exist here," Rae said and Kara nodded.

"It's possible," Kara said. Krypto, who had been sitting by Kara feet looking up at the stove, took that moment to jump up and grab a steak from it. "Krypto!" Kara yelled as her dog started on the steak. "I am so sorry about my dog."

"It's fine," Nora laughed. "I'll throw on a few leftovers. You all can join us for dinner." Rae smiled as she went to pet Krypto.

"Jay doesn't exist on your world?" Henry now added, looking to Barry now.

"No, just my dad – you," Barry smiled weakly at this.

"Oh. We were twins. A different world, I was thinking… never mind." Henry muttered, to an odd look now from his wife.

"I wish I knew where our Krypto was," Rae now sighed. "I would give him all the steak he wanted."

Henry went over to Nora and took Alura from her, wanting to hold her as well. Alura was very happy to be with an alternate version of her grampy, not that she knew the difference. The group sat down at the table and began talking about their lives. Nora listened, chipping in facts as she cooked.

That was when a blue-cladded speedster came running in, heading right for the girls who had been put back in their stroller. Barry, seeing this, did not waste a moment before protecting his daughter and attacking the speedster. This had to be this Earth's version of the Reverse Flash. Rae jumped up, joining Barry in the fight as Kara grabbed the stroller and put Henry over her shoulder to protect him.

"Superdog," Kara nodded towards Nora, and Krypto bit carefully into Nora's shirt, and followed his mistress out the door. They had the girls, Nora and Henry into the alley nearby speedily. "Watch the girls!" Kara didn't waste time as she turned and headed back for the house, Krypto at her heel.

The three speedsters were still fighting. _Barry, back away,_ Kara thought and Barry took a step back grabbing Rae as he did.

Kara let out a freeze breath on the Reverse Flash but he ran through it, right at Kara who had to dodge. "Think I wouldn't know that trick! I'm reinforced against cold," the Reverse Flash said, his vocal cords vibrating but it seemed familiar to Kara. Like a distant memory.

Krypto bit the Reverse Flash's leg, making him scream, but he sent a vibrating hand at Krypto who barely dodged it as Kara sent a heat vision at him. Barry went and grabbed hold of the Reverse Flash as the heat vision was turned off. Kara moved in to help hold the Reverse Flash. Rae took advantage of the distraction. "Let's see who you are," Rae said, running up taking off the mask.

As she did, everyone had to take a step back. Even Krypto stopped growling and trying to fight. Barry look right in the face of the Reverse Flash who looked right back at him with the same face. The Reverse Flash was Rae's Barry Allen!


	5. An Evil Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Rae's worlds, the Reverse Flash is Barry Allen. He has killed the entire Justice League but what made him evil? How are Rae and Karry Universe's Kara and Barry going to take him down? And does Kara have a doppelgänger on Rae's world?

Kara, Barry, Krypto, and Rae paused, staring at the Barry in the blue outfit. "Barry…?" Rae moaned, not wanting to believe her eyes. It was him. The Reverse Flash was Barry. Her cousin had killed the entire Justice League! "Why?" Rae was crushed. Her emotions were suddenly all over the place as the Blue Barry just scowled. She didn't know whether to punch the guy or burst into tears.

"Why do you think?" Reverse Flash Barry spat at her. "You ruined my life!" Reverse Flash Barry put his mask back up and then he was gone. Kara and Barry didn't know how to react. Karry Barry was in shock.

It was long after Reverse Flash Barry had left that Kara finally broke the silence. "I think it's time to get back to Henry and Nora," she muttered. She glanced to her own Barry who seemed shocked to stillness himself.

 _He isn't you,_  Kara stated bluntly,  _we don't know the full story yet._

 _But he killed the League of this earth,_ Barry responded mutely.

_One thing at a time. Let's get your parents and our girls back._

-Superflash-

Reverse Flash Barry had run out of his home to an old warehouse he used as his alter-ego. He took off his mask and looked in full length mirror, cracked on the wall. He screamed. His identity had been found out! He had been so stupid to attack them directly like that. Seeing his counterpart, seeing him being the Flash, with that wife of his, and kids, had made him angry. It had made him see red. He had wanted to make his counterpart hurt like he had been hurt. He had gone after the kids, it made logical sense, but it had messed it up. Rae now knew now who he was.

Looking in the mirror Barry paused to reflect on his life. How had it all gone so wrong…?

-Barry, Six Years Old-

"So, we need extra pillows, and blankets," six-year-old Barry said, clearly excited as he ran around the living room. "Movies, popcorn…" Henry and Nora were looking at each other, clearly uneasy.

"Slugger," Henry said, picking up Barry and putting him on the couch. "We need to talk." Henry sounded upset and Barry instantly picked up on that. "I know you're really excited about this sleepover…"

"Yeah, all my friends," Barry said, a huge smile on his face.

"We know sweetie, but you know Rae is now living with us," Nora said, sitting next to her husband to look at her little boy. "She doesn't know how to control her powers. We can't have all your friends over right now, and not all night. I'm sorry, darling, but we have to cancel the sleepover."

"What? No, it's no fair!" Barry yelled, tears instantly coming to the six-year-old's face.

"It might not be fair, but it's what has to be done. If anyone finds out about Rae it wouldn't be hard to figure out how she got her powers. Uncle Jay had enemies who would try to hurt her – and us. I'm sorry Bar but we all have to make sacrifices until Rae is older and knows what she's doing and can control herself." Henry said reasonably. "We already called the parents and told them. We said it was too much now that we have Rae in the house."

Barry pulled free of his dad's arms and stormed out, running to his room and slamming the door. The slam woke up Rae who had been taking a nap and she started to cry. "No fair…" Barry mumbled sitting on the floor, armed crossed, sad tears streaming down his face.

-Barry, Ten Years Old-

Rae ran through Barry's bedroom door. "Barry, want to play?" Rae said as Barry stared at her, annoyed already.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Barry said in frustration. "It's my room. You're not allowed in!" Barry moved over to the door, opened it, grabbed Rae and pushing her out.

"Oh, come on Barry…!" Rae said as she heard a clatter and ran down the stairs. Barry rolled his eyes as he went to the stairs and saw Rae catch a plate Nora had dropped before it hit the floor. "Here." Rae said holding up the plate to her aunt.

"Thank you, sweetie," Nora said, taking the plate. "If this had broken my good china would be incomplete." Nora put the plate back on the table. "But I need you not to use your powers for the rest of the night, okay? Joe and Francine are coming over with the kids." Rae pouted playfully, but nodded. "That means Wally will be here too."

"Oh, he will play with me!" Rae said happily, running back up the stairs at super speeds.

"She said not to use your powers!" Barry called after her as her speeding form past him on the stairs. "What a pest," he now added scornfully as he took a seat in the dining room.

"Oh, Barry, running is as natural to her as breathing," Nora said as she continued to cook. "She's getting good with her speed."

"Life would be better if she did not have it," Barry stating, glaring into space.

"She wouldn't be her without it, though," Nora commented with a smile, not picking up the jealousy in her son's attitude.

-Barry, Seventeen Years Old-

"You're breaking up with me?" Barry asked, sitting on the park bunch with Iris. "But… why?"

"To be honest, you have a bad attitude," Iris muttered, not looking at Barry as he still gave her a look. "Some of the things you say and complain about... I mean some of the comments you make about sweet little Rae."

"She's not sweet," Barry complained, crossing his arms.

"She's your cousin – practically your little sister, you grew up together. Wally, Walter, and Julia can annoy me, but I would never say some of the things you do about Rae about them. And to her face! Look, I won't tell anyone but you have some anger issues you need to get sorted, and I need someone else." Iris said. She stood from the bench to face Barry directly. "We'll always be friends, but this relationship was a mistake."

"Great…" Barry rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything else, Rae appeared, hanging from a branch on a tree above the bench. Iris stood back in shock. "You two aren't going to kiss, are you?" Rae asked, pulling a face, not having heard the conversation.

"How did you get up there?" Iris asked, shocked. "And why?" Rae held up a ball in her hand.

"Wally got it stuck. I decided to get it," Rae said, tossing the ball down to Iris and pulling herself up, then jumping down from the tree. "Wait until I get back to the others before kissing."

"We won't be kissing anymore," Iris said, throwing the ball at Rae who caught it easily. "We're just friends. And I'm hungry. Going to go see if mom and Nora got lunch ready." Iris moved off.

"Oh, friend-zoned. That sucks," Rae said sadly, giving her cousin a sad look before moving off after Iris, not hearing Barry mumble something as she stopped.

"Hey, Barry, catch." Rae called out, throwing the ball at her cousin, but she had thrown it a little too fast and it hit Barry at higher speeds than it should, pummeling him in the chest. He felt winded as he clutched his stomach, Rae's eyes wide as she realized what she did. "Oh, Barry, I'm so sorry. It was… my bad."

Not sure whether she should check to see if her cousin was alright or not, Rae decided to follow Iris instead, leaving Barry to glare at her through the pain.

-Barry, Age Eighteen-

Barry was walking on campus, finally free. He had chosen to go to Metropolis University, to get away from Rae for once in his life. Besides, Iris was going there and Barry wanted to try to get back together with her. After Iris, he had dated a girl named June for a while but she had dumped him before prom, giving the same reason Iris had for splitting up with him. It was all Rae's fault, but Iris had been his longest running relationship and he figured that now being away from Rae, they might have a shot.

He was walking towards her dorm when he saw Iris walking with a beautiful blonde. The girl took Barry's breath away and all thoughts about getting back together with Iris left his head in that moment. "Iris," Barry called, to get their attention. "I was just coming to see you." Barry turned to the blonde. "Barry Allen, and you would be…?"

"Kara Z…" the blond stopped and then smiled. "Kara Lane. I'm Iris's roommate."

"Well Kara Lane, there's this carnival going on today," Barry said. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Uh… Sure, why not?" Kara said, shrugging, looking Barry up and down. "Meet you outside the dorm building?"

"Barry…" Iris started, warningly, but he'd already turned from the girls, a skip in his step.

-Later that Day-

"Damn," Barry commented when the ball on the game he was playing did not go into the hoop. "I wanted to win a Superman pin." Kara was giggling. "So, how are you liking college?" Barry asked as they walked away, he was a little dejected at not getting the pin now.

"It's nice," Kara said simply. "Iris is a great roommate. Seems like she has a lot of siblings."

Barry laughed. "Three. Wally, Walter, and Julia." Barry commented. "I've known them forever. The last two are twins though. Our parents are good friends. Any siblings yourself?"

"No," Kara said shaking her head. "What about you?"

"No, all I have is a pest of a cousin my parents took in," Barry stated dismissively.

"Took in? What happened to your cousin's parents?" Kara asked.

"Died," Barry said. "And I got stuck with the pest who ruins everything. I wish my parents had dumped her at an orphanage."

"Well this over," Kara said, suddenly blunt, walking ahead of Barry.

"What?" Barry asked, running to catch up with her. He was confused.

"I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the kindness of a complete stranger when my parents died," Kara snapped back to Barry when he reached her side. "I had no family to take me in, but your parents are taking care of family. Its honorable. You need to get over it and get a life." Barry glared at her but continued walking after her, trying to get her to stop. He had to make her understand Rae ruins everything. Hell, she was ruining this when she wasn't even here and Kara had never met her. That was when they saw Iris and some boys behind a game. Iris was clearly drunk or drugged and the boys were taking privilege of her.

"Help her." Kara stated, looking to Barry now in shock, but Barry just looked. "Aren't you going to help your longtime friend?"

"Go up against them?" Barry said quietly, looking at the guys – they were clearly bigger than him.

"Unbelievable…" Kara groaned, going up and punching the lead guy unconscious and grabbing Iris. "Anyone else?" With one move, she had saved Iris from the thugs as they ran. Barry rolled his eyes at the entire thing. Maybe Kara wasn't as attractive as she first seemed.

-Christmas Time, the Same Year-

"So, Barry, any girls at college?" Nora asked, happy to have her son home. Barry shrugged. He hadn't met anyone since Kara Lane, and suspected she had spread some nasty rumor about him across campus. The girls seemed to have ignored him recently.

"He got rejected by Iris's roommate," Rae appeared. She was wearing a red and blue outfit and helmet. Barry gaped at her. Dressed as a superhero! How dare she…?

"How did you know that?" Barry asked, gritting his tenth now at her appearance.

"Wally told me," Rae shrugged.

"What are you wearing?" Nora asked, shocked. The conversation turned to Rae's outfit and her heroism. Barry was minutely curious about why she wanted to be a hero, even after hearing about the Trickster, but was shocked when his parents seemed to accept her as one. The scene got a little too lovey-dovey and Barry rolled his eyes and got up to leave. He kicked a stool as he passed it.

"She's going to get herself killed," Barry mumbled to himself as he stomped up to his room, but couldn't help but smirk at the thought. "She's never going to get into the Justice League…"

-Barry, Age Twenty-

It was summer break when and Barry was home when Rae came running into the kitchen, her outfit on. She put her helmet on the table and rubbed her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Yeah just a tricky meta," Rae said. "Frankie, you still on the com? Any ideas?" Barry didn't hear whatever Rae was hearing but sighed to himself. It was irritating see her do all this hero stuff, see his parents accept her without any question. "I just need something quick to eat and then I am out again. Frankie and me have to figure out something."

"Maybe you should call Clark?" Nora said. They had long ago found out Superman's real identity and his first reluctance to let her into the Justice League had been a relief for Barry at the time. At least there was something she couldn't just waltz into and ruin.

"If I ever want to be a part of the League… I can't call them the moment things get tricky," Rae said thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe Barry could help? He's smart and knows all the science stuff. You can add new ideas to the table," Nora said, glancing to Barry now.

Barry looked up at that. "Yeah," Rae said, suddenly happy on the idea. "Want to join Team Flash, Barry?" Rae had a smile on her face at that.

"I've got better things to do," Barry mumbled, not believing his cousin had asked him that. Not believing his own mother has suggested it! The last thing he wanted was to be Rae's 'science guy'. "Good luck." He tried to say it sarcastically, but Rae seemed to take it seriously as she smiled, ate fast, and ran back out.

-Barry, Aged Twenty-Two-

Barry stomped into his room and punched a wall. She had done it! She had got into the Justice League. It had been years since she had been the Flash and she was doing good. Why was it that no-one but he could see her for what she truly was? An insect that needed to be stamped out. She ruined lives. He had to do this to protect the League, to save them from her.

Barry had to take her down. He had to show everyone she was nothing. He had to do this to protect the world from her. But how?

It was then that Barry got an idea.

It was easy getting into Rae's room, especially as she was too busy celebrating with his mom and dad, and it was easy enough to find Jay Garrick's journal. He knew from Rae that her father had detailed how he had got his powers in it. Barry knew he had to do this…

"The virus… this experiment… I can take some of Rae's DNA." Barry muttered to himself as he looked at the research in the journal. It was complicated, but do-able. He was a science-guy after all. "I will become the true Flash and dethrone her." Barry smirked. "I will take everything from her…." He put the journal under his arm and left Rae's room. It was decided.

-Barry, Aged Twenty-Four-

It had been harder to get the powers than he thought, especially without anyone knowing what he was doing, but he had done it. He had made a stylish black and blue suit that would hold his identity and trained himself how to vibrate his face so as not to be recognized, and to even shake up his vocal chords so Rae couldn't tell it was him. He didn't need her taking pity on him.

He had gone to challenge her, he thought he would win on a fight, but she had beaten him, offered to train him – even the League had called him Kid Flash. He was older than her! She wanted him to be her sidekick. As if!

He looked in the mirror, staring at what he had become. All in the name of the one person on this Earth he hated the most. "If I can't be her," Barry muttered, "then I will be the reverse of her. I will take everything she loves, one way or another!"

-Barry, Aged Twenty-Seven / A Few Months Ago-

Barry had trained for years on his powers. Alone. He had learned the tricks, had got faster... Now he was in Star City looking the Arrow, Speedy, and Arsenal. Rae was going to be here soon. They had asked the Flash for help with a mission, but Barry was going to destroy that mission before it even started.

He found them, waiting. He didn't waste time as he ran around them, unrecognized in the blue. "You're late, Flash!" Arrow called. "Slowdown so we can tell you want we need." This time, Barry did stop in front of them, giving all three pause. "You…?" Arrow started, recognizing the Reverse Flash.

Barry didn't wait another moment before he ran forward, and his hand was through Arrow's chest. Speedy sent out an arrow which Barry caught and turned, firing it directly at its owner and hitting her square in the chest. Arsenal sent out a few arrows himself, all of which Barry dodged. Arsenal went for his Justice League communicator, but Barry was there in a second and crushed it in his palm.

"I know my powers much better now," Barry mocked, and his arm was through Arsenal's chest now. He moved off, to the top of the nearby building before the red-dressed hero even fell to the pavement. He waited.

He saw Rae show up, recognizing her Flash outfit.

"Arrow?" Rae called out. "Sorry I'm late – work. So, what are we…?" Rae stopped as she saw her three friends laying on the ground. Dead. "No!" Rae kneeled down beside her friends, tears forming in her eyes. "Whoever did this will not go unpunished!" Rae promised as she cried and took out her communicator. She needed help.

Barry smirked from his spot. He enjoyed seeing Rae hurting. He needed to take more away from her. He needed her to feel his pain. He ran off.

-Present day-

Barry grinned as he remembered it all. All the murders. He had enjoyed them, every single one. He didn't even care that they all had loved ones who would miss them, if Rae could feel his lifetime of pain, it was worth it. It was payback for everything Rae had done his entire life.

But now she knew who he was – all because he had got angry. He had to abandon his plan. He was going to give her a few days to mourn, and then he was going to killed Frankie and reveal himself to her before killing her. Now the plan had changed. Or had it? Barry sighed.

"Okay, Allen. The plan's not change. Frankie goes, and then her. And if my doppelgänger and his wife get in my way – they go too. The more the merrier." He pulled his mask back on.

-Superflash-

Rae had to put a code into the zap tunnel to let everyone up into Watchtower. Once there, Henry and Nora remained in shocked silence. They had not known the Justice League headquarters was a space station! Like the rest of the public, they thought the façade on the ground was the headquarters, but now this made more sense. The girls were crying again, but Barry and Kara just held them. They couldn't bring themselves to sing. The crying seemed appropriate.

Henry and Nora couldn't believe their son was the Reverse Flash. Rae had told them the moment Kara and Barry had returned them to their house. Now they kept wondering what they did wrong. How could they have raised a murderer?

"We're safe here – I changed all the codes, just in case," Rae reassured everyone. "He cannot get in."

"Your cousin is an ass," Frankie said, still in the Watchtower himself. "He has always been one. I can't believe I didn't see this before."

"Cisco!" Kara hissed, seeing the hurt look on Henry and Nora's face at this remark.

"For the last time, it's not Cisco!" Frankie snapped, not seeming to get what Kara was insinuating.

"Just shut up," Barry said to him, not liking this version of his friend. With a killer double and this Frankie, he was liking this world less. He wondered why other versions of Barry in their multiverse system liked world hopping. This wasn't nearly as fun as he had hoped. Apart from meeting his mom. He looked to the alternate version of his parents. "I wish I could tell you what he was thinking, why he did this, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Henry said, groggily. "It's ours. Barry was clearly hurting, and we didn't know it." Nora was crying into her husband as he talked. She was lost for words herself. Henry had an arm around his wife holding being the only thing he could do.

"If you two want to go home…?" Rae started, looking at Barry and Kara.

"No. We're here for the long haul," Kara and Barry said together, firmly.

"We promised we would help you take him down and we will," Barry added. He had mixed feeling about his double being the Reverse Flash. He didn't know if he could go so far as to kill this Reverse Flash, like he had on his home world, but he knew he wanted this Barry off the streets. "Besides, we're heroes." Barry added. "We don't leave until the mission is over."

"Well, that anti-speed formula is done," Frankie said from his spot by the computer.

"It's late," Rae said looking at the time on displayed on the computer. "This place is really not made for long stays but there are some cots and there is food." Rae added in. "Let's all rest and tomorrow…" she turned to her aunt and uncle. "I have to stop him." Tears were in her eyes as she said it. This was hard for her.

Henry kept his arm around Nora. "You do what you have to," Henry said.

"Beds, um… no cribs… sorry," Rae said now to Kara and Barry, glancing to the girls.

"They can sleep in their stroller for a night," Barry reassured Rae as he and Kara calmed the girls down and took out some baby food for them Caitlin had prepared before they left.

A few hours later and the two girls were asleep safely in their stroller, Kara and Barry were snuggled on a cot. Neither were asleep though.

 _Hey Kara, we're sleeping in space,_  Barry thought. Despite the scenario with his alternate evil double, he was excited about sleeping in a space station. Like most little kids, he had dreamed about going to space and now he was there.

 _You realized I slept in space for 24 years when I was in the Phantom Zone, right?_  Kara asked, not finding this as exciting as her husband but amused by his excitement nevertheless. She may not have experienced much of it while on Earth, but growing up on Krypton had allowed her to experience space travel first hand, not to mention being asleep in the Phantom Zone. Barry didn't say or think anything else though, and just hugged his wife close. Kara knew what he was thinking now.  _He might be your doppelgänger, but you're not him._

 _It scares me how close I could have been,_  Barry thought back as the two drifted off.

-Superflash-

The next morning, everyone was in the main room of the Watchtower. Rae and Frankie were on the computer. Rae knew the system better than Frankie, but Frankie knew computers better. They worked well off each other in this case. "He's not on anything," Frankie spoke. "This formula is no good if you can't find him. So, geniuses outside the box people. What do you say?"

"We got to lure him out," Kara said. "We need bait." Her eyes were on Frankie.

"What?" Frankie said standing up. "Oh no. No way."

"Scared?" Barry asked. "Our Cisco would do it if we needed him to."

"For the last time, I'm not him," Frankie stated.

"Seems you're being drafted, sweetie," Rae said. "You always wanted to be in the Justice League." Frankie gave her a look but sighed, looking defeated as he mumbled something. He was in.

"Henry and Nora," Kara said. "Please, watch the girls." They nodded, not saying much and the girls were in their arms "We've got your back." Kara nodded to Rae, who nodded too.

"I've set the satellite systems on automatic," Rae now told her aunt and uncle. "It will track me, so you can see everything. I don't encourage it, given this is… it's Barry, but if you want to know exactly what's going to go down…" her silence now spoke for itself and Henry and Nora nodded. Their eyes were still red from sadness. Rae turned to Kara and Barry. "Okay. Let's go," Rae said, opening up a zap tunnel.

-Superflash-

Frankie was on top of a building, waiting. It was past noon and he felt like he had been there for a while waiting for Barry to come get him. He was in his glasses and gloves that he normally used when he was using his powers. He waited for a man who was more than likely going to try to kill him. He would have felt like bait in a Scooby Doo cartoon if this wasn't so dire.

That was when he saw a flash of light heading for him and, before he could react, Rae had tackled the Reverse Flash, just feet ahead of Frankie on the rooftop.

"Barry!" Rae said, determination in her voice, but also worry. This was the man who had killed all her friends, but he was also her cousin. The only person on this world she considered a brother. Her heart was heavy with guilt and sorrow for all that had happened, what she must have put upon him. She understood now, or at least understood a little better.

"It's Reverse Flash," Barry growled, although not even trying to hide his vocal cords or vibrating his face anymore. "Where are your world hoppers?"

"They went home," Rae said. "You tried to kill their kids. Just little girls. What is wrong with you? Please!"

"He is living the life I should be!" Barry retorted. "I should be The Flash! I should have that wife and those kids."

"We could have worked together… been a team, I offered long ago, even when I didn't know it was you," Rae said. "I loved you like a big brother. You  _are_  my big brother."

"You were never my little sister," Barry spat, moving to go and punch Rae, but before he could, Krypto and Kara were on him. They had waited for the opportune moment and were now holding him back, and Karry's Barry ran up with the vial in his hand, but before he could inject his double with the anti-speed formula, Reverse Flash Barry had phased through Kara's arm and sent Barry flying, the vial rolling over to one side of the roof.

"I lied," Rae said, running up and punching her cousin, who had been clearly surprised by the attack, if prepared. "They are heroes. They don't give up, and the fact you thought they would run shows you have no idea what a hero is." Reverse Flash Barry fought back, and Krypto bit him, and Kara punched. Karry's Barry was speeding around, looking for the vial.

Reverse Flash Barry managed to send Kara and Krypto into the air with arm tornados. Rae jumped forward and tackled her cousin, but they rolled and Rae was on her back, Reverse Flash Barry over her. "Guess I'll have to kill you now," he spat, hand vibrating, raised over her chest. Rae went to dodge when Frankie yelled something and a shockwave came out of his gloved hand, hitting directly into Barry. It pushed him back and kept him back. Barry seemed unable to move away from it.

"Flash!" Karry's Barry said, finding the vial and tossing it to Rae. Rae caught it and then sped to the restrained Reverse Flash, injected him with it. As she did, Frankie stopped his power restraining Reverse Flash Barry, who collapse.

"What did you do?!" Reverse Flash Barry cried, feeling the effect of the anti-speed formula running through him.

Kara flew down and punched him, knocking him out as Krypto growled, his eyes still lit up. "He'll wake up soon, and that anti-speed formula will wear off. We have no idea if it will work twice."

"But it probably won't," Barry stated. "In our experience, speedsters quickly develop anti-bodies to the formula. You need to lock him up. Iron Heights is your best bet."

"That's minimum security. He will be out in a few minutes," Rae said, giving them a look.

"Belle Reve?" Frankie suggested.

"No. Alcatraz Island," Rae said. "They have a special cell already ready. Supergirl, can you...?" Kara picked up the unconscious Reverse Flash Barry.

 _Did she say Alcatraz?_  Barry asked Kara as they ran and flew, following Rae.

 _Yeah, she did,_  Kara thought back, Krypto by her side, keeping an eye on the Reverse Flash, as she flew.

-Superflash-

 _I still cannot believe Alcatraz is a meta human prison,_  Barry thought. It was hours after they had brought the Reverse Flash in to said prison – it was even on the same island from their Earth – but the prison was nothing like the tourist trap theirs was. It was up to date, with advanced technology and covered in some material that there was no way anyone could break out. Rae had explained that the government was trying to make an anti-meta human device to block their powers when in the prison, but they had yet to succeed with the ever-mutating strand of the Metamorphosis surrounding the planet.

Now they were back in the Watchtower space station, Kara had Alura on her lap as she looked on the computer, and Barry was holding Nora as he looked over the remains of Red Tornado.

"I worked it out with the government," Rae said, walking into the room now. "Barry will rot in that cell and the only name he will be known by is Reverse Flash. No pictures of him as Barry Allen will be released. Nothing. We're safe. More importantly: you're safe," Rae told her aunt and uncle who simply nodded, not knowing what to say. They didn't know how to react towards what their son had did and done. To who he was. "I'm sorry. I feel this is my fault. All of it." Rae had tears in her eyes as she held her helmet. "I'm no Flash if I made my own enemy."

"Nothing is your fault," Nora said, not wanting the girl who was like her daughter to be upset. "Barry's choices were his own. You're a hero. You're our daughter."

"You are The Flash. Just like your father before you, and he would be very proud," Henry said hugging his niece-come-daughter. "I know I am."

"They are right," Barry said. "You're in the Flash club." Rae gave Barry a look. "With me, several of my doppelgangers, and a few others. You're the Flash. I saw it in that fight. Actually, I saw it in the fight when you joined us back on our Earth… You're a hero Rae. And this world needs you. It needs The Flash."

"This world needs the Justice League… and the Justice League is dead," Rae said, nevertheless dejected.

"The members of the Justice League are indeed dead, but you're alive. You can rebuild," Barry assured her. "Starting with giving us Red Tornado. We'll see about fixing him up."

"You can do that?' Rae asked.

"I'm not our robot expert," Barry said. "But we'll give him to Ray. Our Cisco would love the project. See if he can get him working. We'll also give you names of everyone in our League. Compare to see who you had and who you may have. They might be alive, and heroes here as well."

"Damn it," Kara complained and her daughter laughed at her mom's frustration. "Sorry, but I can't find me. I am starting to think I really don't exist here."

"No luck on the Danvers?" Barry asked, feeling Kara's frustration.

"Eliza is a psychologist. Jeremiah a heart surgeon. They had four kids, and their oldest Alexander Danvers, who seems to be our Alexandra Danvers counterpart, was killed in war last year." Kara explained. "I doubt they would have ever met Clark with this history. I checked to see if Clark had any other family and the answer is no. I even looked up Cat Grant and Harrison Wells to see if I was with them. I don't exist." At the name, Cat Gant both Rae and Frankie looked up but neither said anything.

"I think you do," Barry said. "Rae, when you were telling us your history back on our Earth, you mentioned your Barry got rejected by Iris's roommate. Where did he go to college?"

"Metropolis University. Why?" Rae asked, making the two look at each other, a small smile forming on Kara's lips now.

"He said he should have had my wife and kids," Barry recounted. "Frankie, can you hack into the Metropolis University and tell us who Iris's roommate was?"

"Sure," Frankie said taking a second to hack into the system. "Kara Lane, Lois Lane's foster daughter. You know Lois Lane, Clark's boss…? Why would he give his cousin to her?"

"You didn't think to look with Lois?" Barry asked Kara aloud as Frankie brought up a picture. Barry thinking that was the most obvious place on Earth for Kara to be.

"Clark's boss?" Kara however countered, looking up the information to find Lois was an editor of the Daily Planet here. She didn't appear to be married but had two kids. Twins named Jason and Ellen Lane. "Jason and Ella…" Kara muttered, shaking her head in disbelieve. "It's far too much of a coincidence."

"Well, she's as hot as you," Rae said, making Kara give her a look, distracted by this comment. The picture Frankie had brought up was of her. There was barely any difference in the pair, although Kara Lane was wearing a Stetson in it, much like her Mutant Earth counterpart.

"Graduated college and veterinary school in record time, it looks like. Well look at that… She's in charge of the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Frankie said. "How did we not realize?" Frankie turned to Rae at this who was just staring at the picture.

"The what?" Kara and Barry asked as one.

"Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary. Down in Smallville, Kansas. When the Arc Krypton made to protect their culture landed with all the samples of animals and plants, Oliver and Clark started it together. It's the most popular tourist attraction in the world. I was thinking of asking Clark if I could steal a Kryptonian puppy as my sidekick." Rae said, and eyes turned to her as she gave Krypto an affectionate look. The dog playfully cocked his head at this remark. "Well, I could handle the dog and I've wanted a puppy forever."

"We couldn't have…" Nora started now wanting to explain why they never had a pet. She and Henry had hung back in silence, trying to work out their lives now, but Rae turned her head to her foster parents.

"Not growing up with my powers. I knew I couldn't risk it so I never asked, but now…" she smiled at the pair and they smiled weakly back at her.

 _I'm so going there,_ Kara thought to Barry. She handed Alura to Rae who took the girl with a determined look on her face. "Be a good girl for Auntie Rae." Kara told Alura as she went to the zap tunnels, Frankie opening up one to get her as close to the Sanctuary as the system could allow.

"Auntie Rae?" Rae asked once Kara and Krypto were gone.

Barry shrugged. "Sure, why not? You're my cousin… sort of. Besides, we're still trying to figure out what our Prime and Mutant counterparts are to them."

"These other worlds… a lot of get used to," Rae chuckled, canoodling baby Alura. Frankie, however, held his tongue at the remark, still greatly against world hopping.

-Superflash-

Kara and Krypto had to fly to get to Smallville, the League not having a zap tunnel in the town, but she was glad she did go by air. Smallville was different from the one on her Earth. She never really spent a lot of time there, having only visited Clark's farm a handful of times in her teenage years, Clark had taken her there to train with her powers once or twice, but when she got to the small town on this Earth, she quickly realized how different it was. The town had grown – there were hotels everywhere, and the farmland was no longer farmland.

A giant, red-tinted dome, covered a massive portion of land, the Kent farms probably somewhere inside. She tried to see through the glass, but it was difficult, even with her x-ray vision and she suspected she knew why. Landing on the opposite side of the dome, she took in the large sign.

"Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Kara read the sign above what was clearly the main entrance. The place seemed to be closed for the day though. "Kent House was this way…. I think…" Kara pointed, telling Krypto this as she took to the air again, over the dome, with her dog to where her cousin grew up.

She landed quickly when she saw movement, a woman and her two children, entering what had to be the back entrance – it looked less extravagant than the front anyway. She recognized the woman, and even the children looked familiar. "I think Clark and Lois were an item here too…" she muttered to Krypto, who gave the smallest of barks, so as not to be heard by Lois Lane.

Once they disappeared, Kara sped and stopped the door from closing, waited for a moment, and opened it up again. The minute she stepped inside the dome though she felt weak and she knew why. She suspected it when she'd tried to look through the dome, because, looking up was red light shining down on them. Krypto moaned, not liking being without his powers. "Red sun emitters. Everything in here is… depowered. What is my counterpart doing?" Krypto barked, curious himself. "Guess we'll find out…"

Kara walked in and noticed a familiar looking house nearby. It was the place Clark had shown her where he grew up. Kent House. Sitting outside it was Kara herself, in normal clothes. Lois was there and the door was open so the kids must have gone inside. Laying on the floor near the Kara's doppelganger was a Krypto doppelganger, and with him was a familiar looking golden retriever. "Powie," Kara Allen whispered with a smile to her Krypto, who was looking at the female dog himself. His tail was wagging at the sight of her. Kara tried not to chuckle at her dogs' excitement.

"Kara, I am very proud of you," Kara could just about hear Lois say. "And Clark would be too. Helping the Flash like that."

"What are you talking about?" Kara Lane asked, both had not noticed Kara Allen.

"The Flash finally managed to take down the Reverse Flash with help from a couple of new people including Superdog and another female Kryptonian. I think the Justice League is going to come back, afresh. They are already calling you Supergirl."

"Lois… I didn't do anything," Kara Lane frowned clearly confused.

"She's right," Kara Allen finally spoke, having reached the house herself and both Lanes looked towards her and the dogs picked themselves up, suspicious. Krypto of this Earth gave his counterpart looks, cocking his own head. "She didn't do anything. I did."

"Who are you?" Kara Lane finally asked after a moment.

"You, from another Earth," Kara Allen stated, and she could see the confused expressions. "Um… okay, going to have to do this the hard way… Oh, give me that pen and notebook." Kara Lane had as notebook on the chair she had vacated, and when Kara Allen looked at it, she noticed a lot of doodles of her cousin. She tried not to think how Clark was dead here.

"See, there's this thing called the multiverse." Kara said turning to a blank page. "There are many different Earths all vibrating at different frequencies in the same location. It's sort of like a web, but part of the web is broken and destroyed thanks to Zoom. Don't ask." She clumsily drew what she remembered from her Gideon's multiverse map. She wasn't as good as drawing as Kara Lane, it seemed.

"In the middle of the web is Prime Earth – not my Earth, but we're good friends with them." Kara held up the notebook so they could see the web she had been drawing and the dot in the middle of it. She drew a couple of more dots and on the fifth she stopped. "Earth Five – Karry Universe. That's me. Now, I do not know which number Earth this is yet, but let's just put you here." Kara drew a dot on the web. "Now, if you're fast enough or have a meta who can open portals, you can switch Earths. Your Flash came to my Earth and asked me and my husband for help so we came here to take down your Reverse Flash, which was weird since he was my husband's doppelganger. Long story. But there you go, the multiverse in one easy lesson."

The two were silent for a moment and then Lois said "…so husband? You're not a commitment issues girl who sleeps with any guy or girl she finds good looking?"

"Lois!" Kara Lane groaned indignantly.

"What?" Kara Allen asked. "Wait, not the question I want answered. Whatever you do with your life is your decision." Kara Allen handed the notebook back to her counterpart. "What is this place?"

"The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Kara Lane said simply.

"Okay, no matter how many times people say that, it means nothing," Kara Allen said looking at the dogs. The two Kryptos were sniffing each other and circling one another, both seeming curious as the golden retriever stayed near her Krypto and growled at the other Krypto.

"Misty…" Kara Lane said warningly, and the dog calmed down.

"That's either Powie with a different name or Krypto really has a type," Kara Allen said, and both Kryptos gave her a look. It seemed the two had decided to get along. "So, is everything in here Kryptonian?"

"Yeah," Kara Lane said. "Krypton made an Arc with samples of all animals and plants. Enough to bring them back to life. It crashed here on Earth and was found by Cl… found by Clark." Kara Lane looked down at the name, and her Krypto moaned sadly, Misty rubbing his head affectionately. "Clark and his friend Oliver made the wildlife sanctuary to bring Krypton back to life. It started with Clark's land, they then brought out all the other farms. Queen Consolidate owns 50 percent; me and Clark split the other 50 but with him gone its now mine."

"And you run it?" Kara Allen asked.

"I was already going to be a vet. I know these animals better than anyone," Kara Lane said. "So, I run the place, and live here. But enough about me, let's talk about you," she folded her arms as Kara Allen raised her eyebrow. "I get you coming here to help with the Reverse Flash thing… sort of. But why are you here?"

"Kara," Lois said putting a hand on her foster daughter's shoulder. She could see the look on Kara Allen's face. She was distracted by the place now she knew what it truly was, and Lois could tell the other Kara wanted to see this sanctuary, see a slice of her home. "Go, have a look around," Lois told Kara Allen before turning to her own Kara. "Give her a minute."

Kara Allen didn't need telling twice as she moved off from the house and looked around at all the animals. All the cats and dogs. Monkey were swinging in tree. Horses weren't far off. A lot of other animals, some with human counterparts, some purely Kryptonian, were scattered about in pens, others could run wild. The trees were Kryptonian, Kara realized, although they had a certain Earth element, Kara wondering if they were genetically altered to survive on this planet; the soil not exactly Kryptonian.

She noticed a couple of signs were hanging, informing visitors that Krypton did not have birds. She then found a door leading to what it said were the dangerous animals, and then there were tanks with marine life. There were stairs going down, underneath the tanks so she could see the life within the tanks. These were animals and marine life she never thought she would see again. She could spend a lot of time here, just looking. She hadn't even gone to see the dangerous animals, but she was here for a reason.

There were employees looking at her, but none said anything as she came back up to the top. Kara Lane and Lois had followed her. They had the two kids with them – they were younger than Jason and Ella on her Earth, but looked too alike to deny their parentage. They were definitely Clark and Lois's kids, and if Kara remember correctly, twins on this Earth.

"This place is amazing," Kara Allen said. "I have to bring Karen and Connor here. Aunt Astra and dad would love it too."

Kara Lane's hand went to bracelet she was wearing at the name drops. "Your Aunt Astra is alive?" Kara Lane asked. "Dad too?" Kara Allen nodded at that as Krypto ears picked up, and he ran.

Kara Allen ran after her dog to find a pack of hounds, led by a large black canine, who looked like a Rottweiler, picking on a small gray kitten. Krypto must have heard the kitten in distress, or the dogs being riled up, but he got between the pack and the kitten and was growling at the black dog, who backed off after a moment. The kitten rubbed against Krypto and meowed as Kara Allen came and picked the cat up.

Kara Lane came up to check on the cat who was snuggling against Kara Allen already. "Hex… she'll be fine for now," Kara Lane said dismissively.

"What was that about?" Kara Allen asked.

"Oh Bruno. Just thinks he's a big shot until Krypto puts him in his place. Hex here was abandoned by the other cats. Runt of the litter. All her other litter mates are big now. Much bigger than Hex here. They think she'll die. Most likely will unless she's given constant care for a while or brought into the yellow sun."

"No, she won't die," Kara Allen said determined, and noticing employees looking at her. They must have heard about Supergirl by now, helping take down the Reverse Flash. "Come on." She had to come back without the outfit one day. Be a normal person and see more.

"Supergirl is being interviewed by me," Lois said, giving them eyes and the employees backed down. "That will give us a bit of peace." The group moved back to the Kent House and went inside. The kids were clearly confused but were having fun playing with some animals.

"So, your question," Kara Allen stated, stroking the little cat, "but before that I must say that I'm here because the Flash needs you," Kara Allen looked seriously at her counterpart. "I don't know why you're not Supergirl and I have no idea why Lois and Clark were not officially married."

Lois looked down at that. "Trust me, I wanted it. Clark was paranoid about something happening to us because of who he was. I lost my love, the person I was bonded to and cannot even mourn properly. The kids lost their father." Kara Allen didn't put Hex down but hugged Lois with one arm. Losing a bonded was hard.

Kara Lane didn't say anything but went up the stairs and came back down with a box. She opened it to show an outfit, not unlike the one Kara Allen was wearing, only the shirt was completely white. "I don't like blue," Kara Lane said. "Clark made this with my help. He was training me for a while. I was going to join him." Kara Lane sat next to Lois. "Don't you see what this means Lois? There would be no way to disconnect Kara Lane and Lois Lane. He was tired of it Lois. Tired of not letting his kids call him dad in public. He wanted to be with you. He was letting it go." Kara Lane took a smaller box out of the bigger box and opened it to show an engagement ring. "He hid this here, but then League members started to die, he couldn't let me go out or marry you with someone killing his friends, even when they were in their normal human identities. He left Krypto with me for protection. If he had survived…"

Tears had come to Kara Lane and Lois's eyes, and the two cried into each other. Krypto and Misty rubbed against them and the two kids ran up to hug their aunt and mom. Kara Allen stayed quiet, sitting back and letting them cry as she stroked the cat and rubbed her dog's head. She tried not to think of a world without her cousin in it. It could have been easier with her dad and Connor and even Morgan in her life, but in all honesty, there was only one Clark and if she lost him, well, the evidence was in front of her.

When they seemed to calm down, she took her cue to speak once more, "Kara, there is someone else who feels alone right now. The Flash lost twenty-nine teammates and friends, people who were like family to her. Killed by her own cousin. She needs you to put on that outfit on and join her. The world needs you. Do it to protect, please, do it for the world. Do it for Clark… He would want you protecting the world. You said so yourself."

"He died," Kara Lane said simply.

"It's a risk we all take. I have two kids and both me and my husband fight. A member of our own Justice League is soon to be a father himself and he still risks it all. We risk our lives. We do so because we believe in this and I know you do too," Kara Allen said. "You would not have that if you didn't. Honor Clark's memory. Become Supergirl."

Kara Lane took the outfit out of the box and looked at it momentarily before standing and moving off to another room. A minute later came out with the outfit on. "Krypto, do you want to be Superdog again?" Kara Lane asked holding up the same Superdog outfit Kara Allen's Krypto was wearing. Krypto barked, going up letting Kara Lane put the outfit on him. He was not letting another master die. He should have never left Clark. "You okay with this Lois?"

"Of course," Lois said, hugging her Kara. "Go for it."

"One more question," Kara Allen asked, smiling now. "How do I get this collar off Hex?" All the animals in the sanctuary besides Krypto and Misty seemed to be wearing special collars. "Oh, forget it. Once I get outside I will get it off." Kara Allen stood. "Join me, and meet the Flash of your world." She told Kara Lane who stood, but Kara Allen had already walked out with Hex still in her arms.

"I'm not getting that cat back, am I?" Kara Lane paused, looking at Lois.

"I wouldn't try," Lois said as a bing came in on Kara's phone.

"And Hex has left the sanctuary," Kara Lane said, looking at the warning on her device, and then Hex disappeared from the phone altogether. "And she crushed the collar and…" another bing came. "Damn, Beppo escaped again. I should give that monkey a cape and let him annoy the villains instead of me." She moved off, a new spring in her step.

-Superflash-

Barry had been listing out members in his Justice League for Rae when they got a message that Kara wanted a zap tunnel opened. Rae opened it for her and two Karas came up with two Kryptos, a monkey, and a cat. "Wow," Rae said. "Are we starting the Animal Justice League?" She joked, but was looking at the new Kara who gave her a frown.

"I brought a new member for your League," Kara Allen said, going to her husband who put an arm around her.

Rae looked over at Kara Lane and then went into a drawer. She held out a similar badge to the one on her outfit. "If you want in, I could use a Kryptonian," Rae said and Kara Lane took the badge. The two shared a look before nodding at each other and this Earth's Krypto jumped at Rae's leg. Rae got down on her knees and hugged Krypto who licked her. "I see you got a new master already! I would have taken you in if you had no one." Rae pet the dog and Kara Lane had to smile. "Maybe you can convince your new master to give me a puppy." Kara Lane raised an eyebrow as Rae turned around. "Frankie."

"Already looking for the people on Barry's list that was not in our League," Frankie said.

"Yeah well," Rae took out another badge. "Put this on your outfit. If you still want in the League?" Frankie turned around, looking at what Rae was holding out to him, he was grinning as he took it.

 _Three members,_ Kara thought to Barry, still petting Hex.

 _What's with the cat?_ Barry thought back.

"Oh, this is Hex. She's Kryptonian and she's our cat," Kara Allen said aloud.

"But we have Krypto," Barry said, taken aback.

"This is Hex. She's our cat and Krypto loves her." As if to prove the point Krypto floated up and licked Hex, who meowed back.

"But we need to get food and…"

"This is Hex." Kara repeated firmly. "She's our cat and we're billionaires," Kara Allen said giving Barry a look who sighed.

"But I always saw myself as a dog person… oh, fine. Why am I arguing?" Barry said and pet the cat. "Welcome to the family, Hex."

Kara smiled as she bent down to where Nora and Alura were sitting in their stroller, apparently ready to go back home. "Hex, these are your new sisters." Hex looked at the babies and licked one, who giggled.

"Did she say billionaire?" Henry asked Nora who nodded. They had not known their alternative son had all that.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Barry said. "It's getting late." Barry went and hugged Nora, who hugged him back. "I'm sorry it is my alternate who is the Reverse Flash but I was glad I was able to see you." Henry hugged Barry as well, feeling odd knowing his Barry was in jail and he was now saying goodbye to another one. Kara put the kitten down who curled in the stroller and Krypto stood in front of it, protective of all three inside.

Kara hugged Henry and Nora as well as Barry, then said goodbye to Rae. "Kara Lane, I am so coming back with family to see more of that sanctuary," Kara Allen said to her double, sharing memories of the sanctuary with Barry who was interested in it as well. "Rae, good luck. We'll tell Prime Earth to come on by and set up that phone line for you in case you need us again."

"Wait… no… no way. The worlds are meant to be separated," Frankie said firmly.

"Forget him. Set it up," Rae said, rolling her eyes.

"You can't do that! I am in the Justice League now too," Frankie complained.

"And as the longest surviving member of the Justice League, I am leader. Set it up," Rae said even more firmly, and Frankie gave up with a mumble and a growl, sitting down. Kara Allen and Barry looked at each other, but decided not to comment as Kara Lane frowned at Frankie too.

"Err… Cisco?" Barry said now.

"It's Frankie!" Frankie actually yelled this time, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, sorry! Frankie… We need you," Barry said and Frankie sighed putting on his glasses and holding out his hand. A portal was opened.

"Go home," Frankie said, rudely.

"Hope to see you again," Rae said, rolling her eyes again at Frankie and giving the earth hoppers an apologetic look for Frankie's mood.

"Oh, you will," Kara Allen said, taking the girls stroller and the family left, the portal closing behind them.

"What are we going to do now?" Nora finally asked, looking at Rae once the portal was gone and Barry, Kara Allen, Hex, their Krypto, and their girls were gone. Barry had taken the pieces of Red Tornado as well with him in a bag.

"You two are going to go home," Rae said. "And try to be okay with the Reverse Flash being Barry. No one outside this room knows. So, you'll have to put on a show. I'm… I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Nora eyes were red at this, but she and Henry nodded. Henry put an arm around his wife. They had to be strong together. Rae turned and looked at Kara Lane and Frankie. "As for us, it's time to start rebuilding the League."

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry came out of the portal in the Superflash cave. "Please tell me this is the right Earth?" Barry asked, taking in everyone but knowing his team would still be waiting regardless. It may have been a day later, but Cisco and Caitlin sometimes lived in the Superflash cave – or so it seemed.

"Karry Universe," Cisco said with a smirk, and the two smiled. Caitlin came over to check on the girls who were practically hugging Hex now. The little kitten was being good with the girls, who seemed restless. They had not let the two run in the Watchtower space station, so Barry and Kara took them out and the two started running around the lab, happy to be up and about once more.

"What's with the cat?" Caitlin asked as Hex flew out of the stroller and to Krypto, sitting on his back. "Correction: Kryptonian cat." Caitlin laughed.

"They have a whole sanctuary full of Kryptonian animals!" Kara said excitedly. "I got to go back there with Karen and Connor to show them it. I think they have every Kryptonian animals. Or at least most of them. And our plants and fruits. I didn't even get to eat any. I should have taken a fire fruit." Kara was clearly lost in thoughts of home; the sanctuary having brought back good memories.

"Sounds like one of our newly added Earths," Cisco mused before adding for curiously: "How was my doppelganger?"

"Oh him," Barry sighed, looking to Kara now. "Was it me or was Frankie kind of a…?"

"Complete jerk," Kara finished for Barry. "Yeah."

"Why is Rae with him?" Barry asked. "Between her Barry and Frankie, she's not doing too well for guys in her life."

"So… not a cool guy like me?" Cisco pouted.

"Put it this way: I don't think they will be together long," Kara said with a smirk.

"So, what are we naming this Earth?" Cisco asked.

"New Justice Earth," Barry and Kara said together right away.

"New Justice…? Because all their League is dead? A bit morbid that…" Cisco started.

"No, because they're restarting the League. Brand new members. A New Justice League." Barry smiled to himself, remembering the other Kara. "So, what's been going on here?"

"Cadmus," Caitlin spoke up, Kara and Barry turning to her. "I think you'll like this one…" she was now the one to smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete list of dead Justice League members on New Justice Earth...
> 
> 1\. Red Tornado / Will be repaired by Karry Universe
> 
> 2\. Superman / Clark Kent
> 
> 3\. Wonder Woman / Diana Prince
> 
> 4\. Batman / Bruce Wayne
> 
> 5\. Batgirl / Barbra Gordon
> 
> 6\. Nightwing / Dick Grayson
> 
> 7\. Captain Marvel (Shazam) / Billy Baton (Originally Shazam was known as Captain Marvel but DC changed the name over the years but he went by Captain Marvel on this Earth)
> 
> 8\. The Arrow / Oliver Queen
> 
> 9\. Speedy / Thea Queen
> 
> 10\. Arsenal / Roy Harper
> 
> 11\. Hawkman / Carter Hall
> 
> 12\. Hawkgirl / Kendra Saunder
> 
> 13\. Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore
> 
> 14\. Vixen / Mari McCade
> 
> 15\. Green Lantern / Alan Scott
> 
> 16\. Green Lantern / John Stewart
> 
> 17\. Green Lantern / Hal Jordan
> 
> 18\. J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter
> 
> 19\. Aquaman / Arthur Curry
> 
> 20\. Huntress / Helena Bertinelli
> 
> 21\. Artemis / Paula Bertinelli
> 
> 22\. Citizen Steel / Nate Heywood
> 
> 23\. Zatara / Giovanni Zatara
> 
> 24\. Martin Stien / Firestorm
> 
> 25\. Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm
> 
> 26\. Firehawk / Lorraine Riley
> 
> 27\. Valor / Mon-El
> 
> 28\. Constantine
> 
> 29\. Frost / Crystal Snow


	6. The Fall of Cadmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kara and Barry were on Rae's world, not all was quiet on Karry Universe. Cadmus have been careless in their finale hour and Superman has been ready. Without Kara and Barry to lead the Justice League, the team must figure out how to work in their absence – and stop Cadmus's last attempt. Meanwhile, Eliza is dealing with the fallout of Zor's return in her own private way. Can she get over new feelings of resentment for the girl who seems to have everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had wanted a chapter of what was going on in Karry while Kara and Barry were off world but i could not write it myself. I got the worst writers block. But luckily I have the best backup in KarryBeta who wrote this chapter.

Superman entered Watchtower. He was determined, and he meant business. After cleaning off some of those creatures, he had had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach so had gone to his Fortress to only be met with what he dreaded. It hadn't been a nice surprise.

Heading up to the top level of Watchtower now, he wasted no time in calling out to Gideon, who answered him with a pleasant: "Yes, Superman?"

"Can you get STAR Labs on the line? I need to speak to Kara and Barry." He couldn't sit down. He was agitated, so he started pacing.

A moment later one of the large TV screens flickered on, and the familiar faces of Cisco, Caitlin and Lisa appeared on the screen. "You're on with R-Man, how can I help?" Cisco teased.

"R-Man?" Superman raised an eyebrow as Caitlin rolled her eyes behind Cisco and Lisa giggled. "Do you guys sleep there or something?" Superman couldn't remember a time when Cisco and Caitlin weren't in the Superflash Cave of the lab. Lately, it seemed like Lisa had joined them there too.

"We have rooms when we need to stay, but that's not why you called us. What's up, Superman?" Cisco asked, a little bit more seriously now.

"I need to speak with Kara and Barry," Superman stated. "It's urgent. I tried the communicators but they put them on unavailable."

"Well, that's because they are unavailable. They're not here right now," Caitlin stated, a little bashfully in the background. "We're not sure when they'll be back either."

"Where have they gone?" Superman asked, a little worried now. Could something have happened to them or the girls?

"Earth hopping," Cisco stated, a little wistfully. While it was true he was glad he didn't have the Vibe powers, having talked to other Ciscos, Caitlins and more, the idea of meeting them face-to-face was a fun one for him.

"Seriously? Right after those creatures…? There were links to Cadmus and they left?" Superman groaned. He was happy they were okay but annoyed they had chosen the worst possible time to leave. "Can't you get them on that multiverse-phone-thing?"

"They went to a world not on the system," Caitlin said, this one surprising Superman. "They were asked for help."

"Well there was a matter of the Reverse Flash to deal with and a female version of The Flash… It was quite cool actually," Cisco started.

"Clark… What's wrong?" Caitlin moved next to Cisco, cutting him off. She could tell something was up by the expression on his face now, and wanted to get down to business with Superman.

"Cadmus. Those creatures… they were a distraction," Superman sighed.

"A distraction from what?" Caitlin continued, her tone level.

"Whatever their real plan was. I found the real Hank Henshaw leaving my Fortress of Solitude," he revealed, annoyed and wondering how he had even gotten in. Yes, Hank could lift the key but Kal-X was supposed to stop intruders not of the House of El. Unless Hank had managed to mask his biological signature somehow – it wasn't a priority to ask the man at the time, and now it was too late to find out.

"What?!" both Cisco and Caitlin looked taken aback. "Why?" Cisco now added.

"That's what I need your help with." Superman said. "I have no idea why he was there."

"Why can't you ask him? What did you do to him?" Caitlin now asked.

"Killed him," Superman sighed. "He left me with no alternative. He mentioned something about Cadmus's last strike and that I was too late, but he wouldn't give anything away, even in his last breaths."

"Not so much a Superman himself," Cisco breathed, adding to Superman's slightly confused look, "You know… Cyborg Superman? He went by it, according to J'onn. Guess it didn't catch on," Cisco shrugged. "Okay, so Cadmus's last strike, they needed something from the Fortress, something that didn't need to be physically sent to Lillian Luthor – who, let's face it, has to be behind this. Which means it must be digital. Cyborg Superman wasn't part-computer for nothing…" Cisco moved away from the screen to get to his computer as Superman raised an eyebrow.

"So, what? He transmitted plans for something I have in the Fortress to Cadmus? Where are Cadmus now? The League pretty much destroyed their last base…" Superman pointed out.

"Technically it was one of their less successful clones of yours that did that," Caitlin pointed out, to a 'shush' from Cisco.

"I've got something, and you're not going to like it," Cisco turned back to look at Superman on his own screen. "There's very little in the way of radio waves coming from the Artic, but there was a massive spike of information about half an hour ago, and the destination of the signal went to your hometown…"

"Smallville?" Superman asked, a little perplexed.

"Oh, sorry. I always forget you grew up there. I meant your current hometown. Well… city actually," Cisco fumbled.

"Metropolis?!" Superman moved closer to the screen now, a little shocked. "But I checked that out myself. Used my x-ray vision and everything…"

"They must have found a way to block it. The homing signal of the information is centered where the former Luthor Corp building was," Cisco looked up at Superman now.

"Lena doesn't have holdings in Metropolis anymore – she doesn't want to give L-Corp that publicity. Besides, my last battle with Lex ended up with the destruction of Metropolis's Luthor Corp building," Superman explained. "There's an apartment complex on the land now. Underground parking too. I checked it all out, just in case Lex left something else, a last surprise if you will, but there was nothing."

"They must be working underground," Cisco shrugged. "Probably have access from that very carpark."

"Well, we'll make sure this is their last attempt at anything." Superman sighed. "I don't know what Henshaw took from the Fortress, but it must be something important, and deadly. But we need Kara and Barry – they can lead the League into a strategic attack on this final place of Cadmus's."

"That's all very well, but like Cisco said earlier: We have no idea when Kara and Barry will be back. And this last strike of Cadmus's could be before they do," Caitlin voiced. "You need to get the League behind you Superman, and stop them now."

"I… I can't," he took a sudden step back. "I'm not leadership. I'm good working solo as Superman and as part of the League following their instruction, but I can't lead… I don't know how to even start."

"Then you better sort yourself out because this is happening now, and you're leading," a new voice forced Superman to turn around. Wonder Woman stood by the door, looking steely at her old friend. "Kara and Barry are parents. They're business owners. They're going to be busy a lot more than back in the good old days when the League was starting up and they're going to need second-in-command's."

"Very well put," Caitlin stated from the screen.

"What, you're putting yourself in for second-in-command?" Superman asked, a little taken aback.

"No. Well, yes, but you're going to be joint-leader with me," Wonder Woman smirked now. "I have experience from before Kara and Barry even had powers, and you desperately need experience. The world may look to Supergirl and The Flash, but they seek faith in Superman too. You've been in the game longer than they have – you should know how to lead by now. The League needs to be able to function without The Flash and Supergirl all the time. Besides, you did alright last time, when we discovered the clone of Jeremiah Danvers."

"That was just a small lab with you, Hal, and John with me. I never thought I would have to do it again," Superman said with a shrug.

"Well buckle up, Clark, because you will and you are." She wasted no time in turning her attention to the screen now. "Metropolis you say? There aren't any Zap Tunnels there, it will be hard to get the League there quickly, especially the vigilantes."

"Those who can fly can get there quick," Superman pointed out, bashfully.

"That leaves us with Firestorm, Fire Hawk, J'onn, the Lanterns – if any are available – and maybe Vixen," Caitlin now pointed out.

"Vixen can fly?" Cisco turned to her now.

"She can bring up the spirit of an eagle and soar… well, Amaya said she could when I last spoke to Tantu…" Caitlin admitted.

"How long have you been in contact with Tantu?" Cisco asked in shock.

"She's in the League – I don't want her to feel left out, just because she's alone in Texas," Caitlin pointed out.

"Jesse!" Cisco turned to the screen now to look at Superman and Wonder Woman, who both remained in quizzical silence. "She's a speedster. Jesse's been under Barry's tutelage for a while now and she's in the League, too – she'll help."

"Let's hope so, because none of the Lanterns are available," Caitlin now added in. "They'll all marked 'unavailable'." She'd been looking at their communications array. "They must have left after helping with those creatures."

"Just get anyone who can be there, there," Superman now pointed out. "We're wasting time by talking this over. We must stop Cadmus and we must do it now. Wonder Woman, I'll go ahead to Metropolis, see if I can figure out where to get into Cadmus's lone headquarters. You lead the rest of the League that we can get there as soon as possible. Cadmus has to end, now."

"Spoken like a true leader," Wonder Woman smirked, but Superman wasted no time in leaving the Watchtower as she turned back to the screen. "Cisco, can you hack into that carpark? Any surveillance into shifty characters and where they go might help us figure out what secret entrance they could use."

"On it now," Cisco smirked.

-Superflash-

In National City,Eliza pressed the buzzer on a door and waited. It had been long overdue that she come to this place, but she had never felt the need to until now. The man wasn't her husband, not her true husband, but he was the closest she would ever get now, and with so much changing in her life, she needed something – someone – who could provide stability. Someone who would make her feel like herself.

The door opened and Eliza crossed the threshold, heading straight for the reception desk and smiling politely at the woman.

"Hello. Eliza Danvers here to see Jeremiah Danvers," she informed the woman, her heart heavy using just his name.

"Eliza…? Director Danvers's mother?" the woman asked. This place was clearly run, or at least co-owned, by the DEO and the government.

"Indeed. She allowed me clearance the day Mr. Danvers was submitted," Eliza confirmed.

"You've never been here before," the receptionist stated, looking at the records on the computer. "I'll just call up security so they can take you to the wing. Jeremiah… he still has episodes. Whatever happened to him, the trauma was too much, I'm afraid. He has good days and bad days, though," she gave Eliza a sympathetic smile at this, but Eliza knew better. Whatever Cadmus had done to the clone, this Jekyll and Hyde persona, it couldn't have been removed by J'onn J'onzz. All J'onn could do was remove the memories of Cadmus, and of Kara, and keep him safe in this place.

How was eternity locked up safe? Eliza thought as she followed behind the security guard to the wing Jeremiah's clone was being kept. It wasn't the only thought running through her mind either. Alex's words the other week kept ringing in her ears. Kara had her father back, she had her aunt, she had Cat Grant… did she even need Eliza? The last time Eliza had truly felt a part of the family was Christmas, when Kara had told them she was pregnant. That had been a nice holiday, Eliza had felt like the matriarch again, she felt like part of this special super family.

But now… Now she was living with Joe West. She was living off early pension schemes and wondering what her life meant. What else could she do but think?

"Here you go, Mrs. Danvers. I warn you, he's not very responsive today," the security guard informed her. "As you were told, he had an episode last night and they had to up his medicines to keep him calm, so he's heavily sedated. The doctors… they also had to strap him down. For other's safety."

Eliza tried not to moan as she was let into the room to see the man, with his sunken eyes closed, hair greying, and a thinner frame, lying unconscious, strapped on the bed. Silently she moved over to look at the man's face, stroking his cheek.

"I'll be outside, ma'am. Take your time," the guard muttered as he left Eliza alone. She glanced back at him with a nod before turning her attention back at Jeremiah.

"Clone or not… you're my husband. I think Karen, Connor and Morgan can back me up on that one," Eliza muttered to the man on the bed as she took a seat, the other clones in the Super Family in her mind. The ones who had joined as she looked at the one who couldn't.

-Superflash-

Superman landed outside the apartment block. He didn't waste time to x-ray the building's landscape, just in case it was a façade, before heading toward the underground carpark area. Once inside, he looked around, keeping his x-ray vision tuned, trying to see through the walls or find a blind spot. Before now he hadn't considered anything, or anyone, Luthor-Corp related would remain in Metropolis, what with Lex's triumphant downfall and Lena's take-over, and move of, the company, but now he knew better.

The problem was, a lot of this carpark was lined with lead – the one thing he, and even Kara, couldn't see through. It was frustrating, but luckily for him, another presence announced himself and he turned to see J'onn J'onzz, arms folded, standing near the entrance, looking about.

"I was informed that Cadmus is still operating around here," J'onn finally called out to Superman, who moved over to his friend. "I came to help."

"Thank you," Superman nodded. "Your Martian Vision may help where mine won't. A lot of this structure is lead-lined, which I cannot see through."

"It's lucky I have nine senses compared to human's mere five, then," J'onn smirked.

"Kryptonian here. I have a few more, you know," Superman stated, a little perplexed by this, but J'onn merely shrugged at this as he looked around the large basement carpark, scanning each wall and every crevice where he stood.

It was then that a blur sped around the carpark, coming to stop in front of Superman to reveal Liberty Belle, with a rather nauseous-looking Vixen holding on to her.

"I could have flown, you know…" Tantu muttered, moving off from Jesse and bending down, shaking.

"Your grandmother said you hadn't travelled long-distances by flight before, I told you it would be easier this way," Jesse responded simply, patting her friend on the back as Tantu groaned.

"I could have…" Tantu muttered again, just as Wonder Woman, Firestorm and Firehawk also arrived. Wonder Woman wasted no time in moving closer to Superman now.

"Cisco and Gideon know where the entrance to Cadmus is," she started.

"It's there," J'onn pointed to bank piece of wall opposite. In front was a sign calling for no parking. An obvious deception. Superman glanced to Wonder Woman then nodded to J'onn his thanks. He looked to the rest of their smaller League. He wasn't sure if he was glad it was smaller or not. The larger League would be harder to lead, but would also have more a chance to be successful. He had to have faith though, regardless on numbers.

"Wonder Woman has informed you what this mission is?" He asked, to a round of yesses. "Then we stop Cadmus. Right here. Right now." He was putting on a false sense of bravado, not the eager leader, but little glances from Diana kept him sure of himself, kept him going in the right direction. Barry and Kara may not be here, but in their spirit and name, the Justice League would stop Cadmus, here and now. They would show them that the League they put together could work without them. "Wonder Woman and myself will lead. Liberty Belle, you are fast so you scout ahead when the opportunity arises. Everyone else, keep behind and be ready to strike. They might be running thin, but Cadmus is dangerous."

Without another word, he charged forward, flying at the wall. His fist hit the stone hard and it crumbled, but didn't collapse. In another moment, he was joined by J'onn, who too used his superior strength, and together he and Superman beat the wall to nothing, bending the entranceway behind it until all that was visible was a dark, winding, corridor, curving and sloping downward. Superman took a step back at this.

"In my city, too…" he moaned, looking back and nodding. Jesse moved in front and sped down the dark corridor, while Superman, Wonder Woman and J'onn took the lead; Firestorm and Fire Hawk lighting the way from behind, with Vixen coming last.

They were met by the sounds of fighting, to see a familiarly dressed man in a helmet, striking Liberty Belle, who hit him back, speeding around. There was a flash of blue and Vixen had called up the spirit of a tiger and moved around her comrades to help her friend take on The Guardian. Superman didn't want to waste his energy, but he realized Guardian was protecting a door behind him – an elevator.

Fire Hawk had now joined the fight, wanting to protect his girlfriend, and they were a distraction enough as Wonder Woman moved forward and pulled the doors to the elevator shaft open with her own strength, no-one surprised to see the cubicle waiting within as Guardian must have only just used it to get up and try to stop them.

There was a cry from Guardian, but Vixen had pulled up the essence of an ape and sent the man flying up the corridor. Fire Hawk sent a blast of fire after the man as Vixen sped back up the corridor to keep The Guardian distracted.

"Liberty Belle!" Wonder Woman called to their speedster, who realized she needed to be with the main team at that call, and sped into the elevator with J'onn, Superman and Wonder Woman. Firestorm and Fire Hawk elected to keep the Guardian at bay, and because Vixen was still reasonably new to her powers, so the four remaining members of the League let the doors close before them and the silence of the elevator lessened the battle with Guardian. Their numbers were suddenly nearly halved – this wasn't good for Clark, but Diana still looked confident.

"Always elevators with Cadmus," Wonder Woman muttered as Superman pressed the only other button available on the panel.

"At least there's not two this time. We can't do two teams this time without Kara and Barry," Jesse pointed out.

"We'll do fine without them," Superman countered quickly, glancing to Wonder Woman who smirked at this remark. It was true though – the full bond between the two had been useful last time they went up against Cadmus, until Barry had to ditch to save Robin, but Cadmus didn't have the numbers now for two parties needed to stop them.

A moment later and the doors opened to reveal two rooms – one immediately before them, and another behind, separated by a green-tinged glass wall. Twenty or so guards had weapons pointed at them, while behind the green glass, another twenty or so scientists worked on something, Lillian Luther pacing between them – although her pace stopped when she looked up to see the four members of the League framed by the elevator doors.

"Liberty…" Wonder Woman muttered, the speedster not having to be asked twice as she moved, disarming and knocking out all twenty guards before they could even pull their triggers. Superman felt weak though, and looking down at the weapons now discarded on the floor, the slight green tinge to their barrels made him realize there was something Kryptonian about them. Or inside them. He groaned.

"I was expecting The Flash and Supergirl, not their simple wannabes," Lillian announced, walking through the glass doorway to face Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn and Liberty Belle.

"We're not wannabes. Most of us have been at this game longer than they have," J'onn pointed out levelly.

Lillian turned to J'onn at this. "Oh, the Martian… nice to see you in the green flesh," she smirked. "Shame you won't be here long. Besides, everyone knows it was Supergirl and The Flash who made and put together the League. Most think you would not survive without them. No matter how long some of you had been at this, they are the real challenge."

"You're wrong," Liberty Belle stated in false bravado. Lillian raised her eyebrow at this.

"What are you planning?" Wonder Woman asked now, before Lillian could respond. Diana was on guard, her sword in her hand.

"What did Hank Henshaw steal from my Fortress?" Superman added.

"Blueprints," Lillian folded her own arms at this. "Where is my Cyborg Superman, anyway? Your little DEO holding cells can't hold him for long, Martian."

"He's dead," Superman stated. "As he should have been long ago."

"Oh. Well, I can't say I'm not pleased. This does put a little dent in my plans, but changes nothing," Lillian turned her back on the heroes to move back into the laboratory. The lack of guards now didn't seem to faze her.

Superman moved forward, but stopped at the doors, feeling even weaker. "Kryptonite-lined…" Lillian muttered, turning back and pointing at the green glass. "I wouldn't step forth in here, Superman. There's more Kryptonite within. I made sure to keep myself protected after you lot decimated my previous facility. Then again, it wasn't that fair with that odd clone of Supergirl's about. Who was she?"

"None of your business," Superman muttered at the Kara Kent reference, almost having forgotten she was in on the previous Cadmus takedown. The others edged forward concerned, all knowing what Kryptonite did to Kryptonians. Superman was the lead on this though, and they wouldn't act unless he told them otherwise though.

"Oh, but it is, because once I release Medusa, her, you, even the Martian will be forced to leave this planet – forever. Or die. Your choice, I suppose, but death will be sooner rather than later. Ladies and gentlemen…" she addressed the scientists working for her, the eldest of whom nodded to his boss. "Ah, excellent!"

Liberty Belle moved, speeding around the lab and now knocking out all the scientist – she knew better than to injure them – leaving Lillian on her own. She desperately wanted to attack the Luthor too, but knew it wasn't her place to stop the woman. It was up to the other three.

"Medusa?" Superman asked, Lillian blinking momentarily as she was suddenly on her own, facing the four superheroes.

"A… a Kryptonian weapon," she pulled herself together. "My Lex learned about it years ago when he broke into your Fortress – you really should up security there, Superman. It was designed by your people to save the planet from invading forces, although ultimately never used. I've modified it to do harm to anything not of Earth-origin. Meaning the planet will finally be rid of you and your alien friends. Although with no Supergirl, that's half the battle won," she added in afterthought.

"Supergirl will be back," Liberty Belle growled, defending her friend.

"Sweet. Still, all I need to do is this… and my job is done," she opened her hand to reveal a small battery-like device, with a button on top which she had already pressed. She was grinning now as she dropped the device and stomped on it, breaking it. "Medusa released… and no way or stopping it. How's that for stopping us?"

All four seemed taken aback that it had been that… easy, but at the same moment Tantu suddenly spoke in their ears. It seemed there was no radio-block like last time. "The Guardian's escaped! We chased him outside and something… something big is coming out of the field next to the apartment complex. It looks like a pipe or chimney…"

"Who'd go for a rocket, when you can release it directly into the atmosphere?" Lillian mocked, flicking a switch on a panel nearest. There was the shriek of feedback, but it seemed she had managed to tune her system into their earpieces. Now she could hear everything they could.

"It's a virus," Jesse replied before the other three could, frowning at Lillian. "It's going to wipe out all alien life on the planet! You and the Fires need to stop it… somehow."

"As if," Lillian muttered, taking a seat now and leaning back. She really was basking in her own victory.

"On it," the voice of Ronnie now spoke, as Firestorm moved. "We can change the particles being released and transmogrify them into something harmless, like extra oxygen or simple solar radiation."

"What?" Lillian moved forward as it was the heroes time to smirk. It was a good job they'd brought Firestorm along with them. There was more to the hero than met the eye – or to what Lillian must have known.

"I think your plan is about to change," Superman's eyes glowed now, as he looked up and fired heat vision at the glass, stepping back as it exploded, but Jesse moved quickly and carefully, thankful for her protective outfit and gloves and she swept aside the shards so Superman could take a thankful step forward, no longer feeling as weak. "I would give up now while you still can, Lillian, because Cadmus and Medusa… it stops now."

"NO!" Lillian moved and, almost as quick as Jesse, pulled a pistol from out of her belt, previously hidden by the lab coat she was wearing. Superman hesitated as he saw the green glow, but the bang that came next, the Kryptonite bullet aimed directly at him, and everything slowed down – and sped up. Wonder Woman jumped in front of Superman, directing her bracelets in the path of the bullet which rebounded off the protective material and headed directly back at its owner, striking Lillian in the chest as she stepped backward, looking winded and shocked for a moment before she collapsed backwards. Dead.

There was a moment's silence that was only broken by a triumphant cry in their earpieces and about the lab's speakers: Firestorm had done it. Medusa had been transformed into harmless CO2, and was raining back down on the city as simple rain. But Superman felt numb. Wonder Woman turned to her friend, breathing heavily, but smiling.

"It's over," J'onn finally spoke. "Medusa is gone. Lillian and Cyborg Superman are dead. It seems Cadmus is over."

-Superflash-

Back at Watchtower, Superman and Wonder Woman were in conference with STAR Labs and the DEO this time, although the latter was in the confidence of J'onn office. J'onn looked pleased, but not half as pleased as Superman felt.

"Agent Schott wiped all the data from Cadmus's computers. There's no trace of them, or this Medusa virus anywhere," J'onn stated. "We obviously have a copy of everything for our records but it seems Zor-El was one of the scientists on the project. We contacted him because of this, but his work on it was minimal. He worked on an anti-virus, just in case." He paused at that. It seemed even if Cadmus had got the virus airborne, Zor knew how to counteract it. "I also took the liberty of wiping the minds of the scientists who'd worked on Medusa, so they can't recreate it from memory. No stone left unturned, and all that. It's just a shame there are no DEO holdings in Metropolis, or else we could have surrounded the perimeter and stopped Guardian's escape."

"He's the only one missing thread now. Well him and that speedster DNAngel," Cisco added, as Jesse paced behind him – Jax was there as well, listening in. Lisa had since left, having nothing to contribute to this takedown, but Caitlin remained in the Labs, watering one of the plants she had recently brought into the place while Martin Stein was lingering, also. "With The Guardian's escape, we don't know what his plan is, but with Lillian Luthor and Hank Henshaw dead, he can't do too much harm. There's nothing of Cadmus left. It died with Lillian."

"Speaking of which," Caitlin spoke up. "We've informed Lena of her mother's death. She wasn't too fazed. A small funeral will be arranged once the body is delivered to her, and an announcement will have to be made, but it will have very little details on the manner of death. I think Lena was pleased, though – she's free from her mother once and for all."

"Kara will be sad she missed this one," Superman spoke up. "She and Lena are good friends, even if they do own rival companies. I'm sure she'll attend Lillian's funeral, if just to catch up with Lena."

"We'll see," Wonder Woman spoke up. "You did good today though, Superman. Your first proper lead and things turned out good."

"I didn't mean Lillian to die," Superman pointed out. He wasn't sad about that, but he had wanted her to go on trial for what she had done. At least her death meant there was no chance she could have walked free from her past. "Thank you, for taking the bullet for me."

"It was Kryptonite," Wonder Woman shrugged. "That place was littered with it, from the glass wall to the guns the guards were using. You were weakened – it made sense to protect you from it, and from her."

"Well I thank you regardless," Superman smiled. "I'm just glad this whole affair is over. It's just as shame Kara and Barry missed it."

"I think they'll be impressed with how you handled it though," Cisco spoke up, Caitlin nodding behind them. "They love the Justice League, but they can't always be there to help. It's like Wonder Woman said earlier: they need people they can rely on to deal with threats the League can face when they're away, and you two are the best they could ever have hoped for."

"That's high praise indeed," Wonder Woman nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Ramon. And thank you too, Firestorm, for stopping the Medusa Virus."

"Ronald and myself learned how to transmogrify objects during our time with Rip Hunter," Martin spoke up now. "It's quite easy in theory, applying the Firestorm Matrix to the calculations, but in reality, it took time and training – especially for a less physical object this time. I am lucky to have a partner such as Ronald who was willing to take the time to learn of such an ability. Metropolis may face a few days of odd weather, however, but beyond that the city, the people, and the planet are safe."

"Good," Superman sighed. "What would we do without you, Doctor Stein?"

"All in a day's work, sir," Stein remarked with a small nod.

-Superflash-

Once everything was done, Jax turned to his girlfriend. They were outside of STAR now, walking away. "Let's go out," Jax said thoughtfully, but before Jesse could say anything, Wally had sped in front of them, smiling at Jesse.

"I heard about the battle," Wally said. "Good job."

"And where exactly were you?" Jax asked, not liking the man. He knew Wally was after his girlfriend, so was on the defensive instantly.

"No one contacted me," Wally said with a shrug. "I'm not a part of the Justice League after all. I only lead Young Justice."

"Boys," Jesse said sighing at the male macho moment between the two. If she wasn't the reason for the fighting, she would stay out of it though and let them deal with their egos. "Stop this."

"Well, I want to treat you to ice cream," Wally said, turning to Jesse and ignoring Jax.

"We were going out," Jax said firmly, putting an arm around his girlfriend and glaring at Wally.

"Some other time then," Wally said with a nod, winked at Jesse and ran off.

"Yeah," Jesse mumbled as Jax glared to where Wally had been, his arm clenched around Jesse's neck now.

-Superflash-

Eliza didn't know how long she had been with Jeremiah, but she had poured her heart out to the unconscious man. She had told him everything about life since Alex's postponed original wedding, how Ray and Lucy had taken their daughter and Sara's place, how Lucy was now heavily pregnant and living in Gotham with Ray – who ran that branch of STAR Co. She also told the man of Cat and Henry and, of course, Zor-El's return.

She knew none of this information would sink it – how could it? – but she needed to tell someone about what was laying heavy on her. Alex had let go of her anger. She had accepted that her wife was right – that Kara now had Zor, and she still had her mom, but no-one could sway what Eliza felt.

"I feel guilty and horrible to admit it, but Kara has everything." Eliza muttered to the room. "She has two wonderful daughters, she has Barry, she has STAR Co., she even has her aunt and Karen. Clark is more a big brother to her than Alex ever was a sister and she has Connor and Morgan as well. Now she has her real dad back. It's like I'm a spare part, Jerry. We may have taken her into our lives when she had nothing, but she has so much more already – and it's not for a lack of my trying. I uprooted, moved closer, thought I could be more part of her life and find some meaning to mine, but I'm still lost." Eliza sighed as she thought of her life since the move.

"I used to have friends, I was so good at meeting new people and staying connected but as the years have gone by I've lost that. What with all the secrets I have to keep, what would I talk to friends about anyway?" She continued her rant. "Joe's a wonderful man, and does share some of those feelings – after all Barry, still has his father, why have the foster father who raised him through crisis on top of that? And with Cat and Henry dating, who knows how long it will be until they properly tie the knot. Cat's been more a mother and mentor to Kara than I could ever try to be. I'm just not that kind of person – not someone who can just give random, good advice from the top of my head. I'm not who they need…" she shook herself, glancing to the sleeping man. "Oh, why do I bother? You know… It was a bad idea to come here."

She stood, about to move over to the door when Jeremiah groaned. Eliza stood shock still as she turned to look at the man, his head was now angled in her direction, his eyes barely open but she knew he was looking at her. "Jerry?" she asked, a little tentatively. If this was the other personality… the one who had tried to murder Nora, Alura and Krypto…

"Find… peace…" the man muttered, barely audible, still completely drugged up. "Purpose…" he added, before sighing peacefully himself, and falling back into unconsciousness.

Eliza almost choked at this. Three words but so much meaning to her. Of course, he was right. She had to find her peace with Kara, make something right – even if she had to confront her foster-daughter about her feelings first – before moving on and finding a purpose with her life.

But what was her purpose? What could she do with her remaining years…?

There was a lot for her to think about, as she left the asylum, and a lot more for her to do.

-Superflash-

The next day, after Kara and Barry had heard of what happened from an excitable Cisco and a level-headed Caitlin, Kara had to smile at her cousin leading the League.

Thinking of him, her thoughts shifted to Kara Lane on New Justice and how lost she had been. The drawings of Clark in the notebook, the way she and her Lois had broken down thinking of him. She needed to see her Clark. She needed to make sure he was okay. It was silly really.

"Barry can you…?" she began.

Before she could even finish asking if Barry could handle their hyper girls, Barry said, "Go." He had known what she was thinking. Kara smiled as she headed out. Krypto ran to follow and Hex jumped up and flew onto Kara's shoulder – she didn't know how to fly long distances yet, so Kara held her as she flew.

Clark was walking into his living room, groaning at he saw what was on the television. "Do you have to watch that?" Clark asked, glancing at the Superman TV show. His kids seemed to love it though. "That is so not…" Clark never finished his sentence, as there was a gust of wind and he was tackled by a burred force. The force of the tackle almost knocking him over and Lois and the kids stood, shocked.

Clark was almost ready to fight, but realized it was Kara hugging him. There was a Gray Cat on her shoulder and Krypto landed nearby, barking happily. Musty barked as she ran to her dad.

"Kara? Is something wrong? Barry? The girls?" Clark asked. The last time Kara had done this was when Barry was struck by lightning.

"They're fine," Kara said pulling herself out of the hug. "I needed to see you – to hug you."

"Well I always welcome a hug from you, but what brought this on?" Clark asked as he put his arms around Kara giving her one of his bear hugs.

"I heard what you did yesterday. It was amazing you and Diana leading the League against Cadmus," Kara started, needing to get this out of the way. She had been impressed after all, but it wasn't the reason why she was here. "Cisco and Caitlin told you that we went Earth hopping. Well, the Reverse Flash on New Justice world – the Earth we were on – killed the Justice League there! Everyone but Rae, that worlds Flash." Kara said. "You were dead Clark. And when I tracked down my counterpart I saw a version of me who had lost you. Kara Lane, she was so lost until I convinced her to become Supergirl. Lois was so upset. The kids had no idea what was going on. I never want to lose you like that."

"Hey, I'm here and I'm good," Clark said soothingly, wiping a single tear out of Kara's eye. "Damn that Eobard was better than ours then." Clark had assumed the Reverse Flash was the same as here.

"No, it wasn't him. It was Barry's counterpart," Kara said. shocking Lois and Clark.

"Wait, did you say Kara Lane?" Lois backtracked after a moment, going over what Kara said in her head.

"Your counterpart was that Kara's foster mother. Not Eliza," Kara said, and Lois had to smile.

"Taking in a new-to-Earth Kara. Mentoring her," Lois mused, "I could see myself doing that."

Barking stopped Kara from responding as they turned to see Musty yapping at Hex, who was on top of the couch. Krypto gave his puppy a warning bark as Hex who had just been being bullied by other dogs, did not take it well and hissed back. Her eyes lit up and a heat vision just missed Musty, who jumped back in shock and whined.

"Hex!" Kara called and the cat flew to Kara's opened arms. The heat vision had frightened the puppy though and Ella moved over to hug the dog in reassurance.

"Kryptonian cat? We have Kryptonian cats now?" Lois said. "How?"

"New Justice world has a sanctuary with Kryptonian animals. My counterpart runs it." Kara said, hugging the cat.

"Can we get a kitty?' Ella asked, eyeing Hex but still cuddling her dog, who had calmed down now.

"No," both Lois and Clark said at the same time. They didn't want to fall into the Krypto-puppy trap they did last time, so didn't add more to this. If Hex had kittens, both knew they weren't going to have any of them.

"You got a dog. That's it," Lois added, a little more softly now, and the two kids pouted. Jason lightly kicked a nearby by stool, but his super strength caused it to completely collapse, and Lois moaned. That boy was getting strong lately and it was becoming harder to keep things safe.

Kara smiled as she went up and hugged the two children. "My little ones. You're always welcome to come over and see my cat," Kara said, and the two laughed as Kara kissed both of them on the cheek, struggling to get out of their aunt's arms, but Kara's superior strength kept them held captive. "You're mine," she now teased playfully as they laughed. Clark smiled at the scene, happy to have his cousin over. It had been far too long.

"Kara," Clark said, and Kara turned to him. "Don't you go anywhere yourself, either. I need you as much as you need me. Besides, I prefer when you lead the League." Kara laughed at that.

"I hear you did a good job though. I was thinking of having you lead more often," Kara said with a smirk.

"No," Clark said quickly. "Although Diana wouldn't say no. I think she's eyeing leadership herself," he joked, and Kara laughed too at that. Diana was headstrong and she loved Wonder Woman for that. "I'll only willingly lead when you're not around." Clark smiled at his cousin who smiled back now. "Even though I can still beat you in a fight, Kara Zor-El."

"Oh? You think you can, Kal-El?" Kara said, letting go of the kids, smirking as Clark went to grab Kara and the two laughed. One of their classic games had started. Lois laughed as the kids stared happily, watching the two playfight – although safely in the confines of the apartment. Hex eyed the two but curled on top of the couch. Krypto and Musty barked happily too as they watched their owners have fun.


	7. Finding Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's feelings of resentment are getting the better of her. Thanks to the clone of Jeremiah, she knows she needs to talk to her foster-daughter before her emotions gets the best of her. But how will that play out when Kara herself has no clue to Eliza's feelings? And does the girl really have everything, as Eliza believes?

Eliza took a breath as she was in the elevator. She almost couldn't believe she was going to see her foster daughter for this reason. She had never wanted to bring this up with Kara, but with Zor's return and Jeremiah's words the other day, she felt she needed to get some things off her chest.

Walking out of the elevator, she was surprised to see a full and hectic house. She recognized Connor and Carter talking on one side, Zor was there having a conversation with Henry and Barry, who had one of the girls. Out from a side room came Kara, talking and smiling to Cat Grant who was holding one of the other girls – this last sight caused the bottom of Eliza's stomach to drop. Cat was more of a mother to Kara than she had been. She steeled herself though as she moved forward.

"She wants to be put on the floor," Kara said to Cat, seeing her girl kick and then noticing Eliza. "Eliza, I didn't know you were coming over."

"I just thought I'd drop by," Eliza started, "I didn't know you would have so many people over?"

"Neither did we. Things got… wild," Kara said with a smile.

"Well, we'll make things a little easier. We need to get going anyway," Henry spoke up, hugging Barry and kissing the girl in Barry's arm as Cat handed over the girl she was carrying to Kara.

"You know I always wish I had a girl," Cat said, rubbing the child's back, Eliza biting her tongue at this comment. "I am very happy I get to spend more time with yours." Cat smiled as Henry came over and put an arm around her. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"If you don't mind?" Henry said.

"Not at all," Cat said. "Carter," Cat called over, interrupting Carter and Connor's conversation. Carter was excited to have a friend who was a boy, since all his before Connor were girls. He had taken it upon himself to teach Connor anything human he didn't know due to how he was created. Much like Karen when this superfamily had all started. "We're going."

"See you around Connor," Carter said, getting up. "Thanks for the pizza night Kara."

"My pleasure," Kara said as the group headed towards the elevator.

"See you tomorrow at Joe's," Henry said with a smile to Eliza. As Henry and Eliza were still technically living with Joe, and neither of them were in any hurry to move out and Joe was not in any hurry to have them leave, they saw each other about the house a lot.

"There should be some pizza left," Cat told Eliza. "If you want to take a chance on the toppings they chose." Eliza almost had to laugh at this as the group got into the elevator and they heard Cat asking: "Why do you still live with Joe…?"

"We should go too. This pizza was an interesting food," Zor said, hugging Kara and then saying something in Kryptonese which Kara responded to back in kind. "Bye Barry." Zor then kissed both girls before putting a hand on Connor's back, who gave them a nod. They had to wait for the elevator to come back up before they too were gone.

"Cat is so going to be your grandma soon," Kara said with a smile, talking to the girls who the couple put into a specialty made playpen that Cisco had made for the little speedsters.

Again, that feeling in the pit of her stomach rose. It did seem inevitable that Cat and Henry would tie the knot, but even hearing another woman becoming these girl's grandmother... It was stupid as Cat would take the place of Nora, Barry mother, not herself, but even so there was an annoyance to this statement that just made the meaning behind her visit even more urgent.

"I don't know if you would say soon," Barry had responded, and Eliza saw the looks on their faces as Kara turned to Barry. They were talking in their heads. She knew that look. "Okay so maybe Cat will be grandma soon." Barry corrected comically, but then smiled. "My dad is happy."

"Yeah," Kara said with a nod and also a smile. It was good to see her father-in-law so happy. "So, Eliza what's up?"

"I just… I need to talk to you," Eliza said, and Kara nodded. "I would say alone but I know that's not really possible."

"This seems serious," Kara said cautiously, unsure as Barry distracted himself with the girls, pulling funny faces. Kara sat on the couch and tapped the spot next to her, telling Eliza to sit there. Eliza sat. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just… I finally visited Jeremiah the other day," Eliza breathed, thinking this was the best place to start.

"The clone?" Kara asked with interest, and Eliza nodded. "Why did you go visiting him?" The clone had not entered Kara's mind for a while. The last she heard, he was going to be in the asylum forever and his mind was peacefully stuck in the past from a time long before Kara had met the real Jeremiah or even Clark. Occasionally, Hyde showed up and got violent, but with no memories of them he had no mission anymore. Alex had visited the place and the man every so often, she knew, more so as a DEO check-over than any emotional attachment, but knew from her that Eliza had never visited. She thought Eliza had never been interested in visiting her fake husband.

"Well, it's really because of something I have been mulling over recently, and if Zor hadn't returned this might not have come up but, well… and don't get me wrong, I am so happy you got your father back, but I can't help but think of your reaction to Jeremiah. Maybe it was Alex's reaction to Zor that kick started it, but I've been thinking for a…"

"Wait what?" Kara interrupted, clearly confused as she cut off her foster mother. "Alex had a reaction to dad?"

Eliza sighed, realizing she had let Kara in on some information they were keeping from her. "She was hurting. She didn't want to seem jealous, but she had her father back for a day to find out he was fake… well, maybe 'ruined' could be the term, given clones these days are well, real to us all. Anyway, you got your father back and he was healthy and happy. She didn't want you to feel bad for something out of your control, because she knew how much this meant to you…" Eliza put a hand on Kara's knee. "And I don't want you to feel bad either, but the way you reacted to him… My husband."

"He was fake," Kara said.

"But you didn't know that," Eliza countered. "And you rejected him. When Astra came back, I accepted her. She and I have chats every so often and she's a wonderful woman. And I adore Karen. Connor and Zor seem great too. The point is, we went out of the way for them, Alex and I, but the way you reacted to Jeremiah… He did so much for you when you showed up. I know you didn't ask for it, but he died for you."

"I have never denied Jeremiah did a lot for me. I am thankful, but there is so much difference between my family and this," Kara said, getting up feeling calming emotions from Barry but she gave him a look and he stopped, knowing she did not need to be calmed.

"What's the difference?" Eliza asked, folding her arms now. "Please… Make me understand."

"He tried to be my father," Kara said. "He tried to take a place in my life that he could not fill, and expected me to be okay with it. He tried to tell me to not be who I truly was. He thought he knew what was best for me, when he did not know me. None of my family tried to do that to you or Alex. I love you Eliza. I was happy for you and Alex, but I couldn't let him think he was my father. He was not. And you should understand that he crossed a line, even when I thought he was really Jeremiah."

"I know he crossed a line." This had been one of the reasons it had taken her so long to visit the asylum – the clone, Jeremiah, Hyde… whomever, had tried to kill Alura and Nora, not to mention Krypto and that had left a scar, even for Eliza. "I understand that, trust me I do, but it also leads me to other thoughts. Thoughts I've had for a long time, but never wanted to address… I know you love me, I know I shouldn't even try to take the place of your real mother, but do you even think of me as a mom?"

"What?" Kara asked, taken aback at the question.

"You want me to be the girl's grandma, and god I love them and I truly think of them as my granddaughters, but do you think of me as a mom?" Eliza asked, leaning forward in her seat now. "Did I ever act as a mom to you? Because I loved you since the moment Clark dropped you off, but I can't remember ever being a mother – at least, not in the same way I was to Alex. All I knew how to do for you, after all you lost, was love you. But thinking about it, Alex and Barry helped adjust you to Earth more than I ever tried. That should have been my job, but after losing Jeremiah, I didn't know what to do. I spiraled out of control and told Alex to protect you and she did… but what did I do?" It had been another thought since her little 'chat' with Jeremiah in the asylum. At first, she had met herself with resentful thoughts of Kara never truly loving her like a foster mother could want, but when she had lost Jeremiah… a lot of her life after had been blank. She had gone through the motions for at least two years after news of his death and two years was a long time for a girl adapting to life on another planet, with powers and learning a new language. What had she done?

"I don't know how to answer that," Kara said truthfully, shaking her head. "I don't know why you're telling me all this. Eliza, you took me in and I am thankful for that. I love you like family and want you to be the girls Nana, I do. But if you're asking me if you replaced Alura, my mom, I can't say you did."

"I never wanted to replace her, but even so, can you say over all your other mother figures on Earth you've since gained, you'd come to me first?" Eliza asked, and Kara gave her a confused look. "Astra, Cat… even Lois can be considered mother figures for you. Who would you go to first, if you needed a mom to cry to or… I don't know, ask for advice?"

"That's not fair," Kara said, taking a step back and shaking her head, not wanting to answer.

"Please Kara. I know I shouldn't ask this but I have to know… Astra, Cat, Lois or myself?" Her heart was pounding now and she wondered if Kara could hear it. This had been another thought in the clouds of wonder she had since her visit with Jeremiah. Kara had everything – she may not have her real mom, but she had plenty of replacements. Did she even need Eliza?

"Aunt Astra is my aunt. She helped raised me on Krypton. She's special," Kara said slowly.

"Okay… You're right, that was unfair." Eliza said, suddenly understanding how Astra could be so special to Kara. "She's your number one mother here on Earth, even if she's your Aunt. She's the closest thing to Krypton and even your real mom." She didn't want to use Alura's name now, for a sense that it would seem dismissive and rude. "But what about the other three?"

"Lois is my cousin-in-law," Kara said. "She's not a mother. I don't know where people get that." She felt a thought from Barry and turned to look at him.

 _You two are really close,_ Barry thought.  _And she did raise a version of you on New Justice._

 _New Justice, yeah, but not here,_  Kara responded, still confused by this.

"What about Cat?" Eliza asked, wanting to get to the real issue that bothered her, not realizing this time that Kara and Barry were talking in their heads. "You just really seemed excited at the idea of her being a grandmother."

"Eliza you're asking me to rate my family," Kara turned back to the woman, a little defensive now. "And you can't do that. I love you Eliza. I do. I want you here. I want you in my girl's life, but you're asking me to do the impossible. Astra is my Kryptonian family. The closest thing I have to my biological mom. Lois is like a big sister, really. Cat is a mentor who gives great advice without even trying. She just has this way of inspiring, and yes, sometimes I feel like she's a mother figure and I want her to be there for my girls because of who she is. But when she and Henry inevitably marry, she'd be a grandmother to my girls from a side of the family that's lacking that – Barry's side, not mine. You are who I needed when I got here, if that's the answer you're looking for. You're someone who would love me unconditionally, but not try to be too motherly. I don't know if that makes you feel better, but the best mothering you could have done for me was what you did when I showed up. If you had done more, I would not have been ready for someone to try to take mom's place and resented you – which I don't. Please, just drop this."

"You're right," Eliza said, deciding not to address the Lois-as-a-big-sister comment when Kara also had Alex. People could have more than one big sister, after all and it wasn't her prerogative to address any of Alex's issues. Regardless, she brought Kara into a hug. While she didn't know if Kara would ever come to her for advice, she knew she was the mother Kara needed, even if she didn't realize it. "I shouldn't have brought this up with you. My mind was wandering, and I thought with everyone now in your life..."

"Everyone in my life?" Kara now asked, pulling out of the hug.

"You… you seem to have everything. A husband, children, a huge superfamily…" she didn't address the business. That was just luck that the Fake Wells handed STAR Labs to Barry and together he and Kara had turned it into an enterprise. She admired Kara and Barry for that one.

"As do you," Kara responded carefully. "Okay, you may not have a husband, not really and not anymore, but you have me, you do, and Alex – even Sara and Barry. Not to mention you are part of this superfamily, even if you doubt it," Kara's words were calming – maybe a lot of this was just in her head? Without a purpose in her life, like Jeremiah had said, she couldn't find peace or distract herself.

"I'm sorry," Eliza smiled, and Kara nodded, even if she didn't completely understand Eliza's train of thought. Eliza turned around to where Barry was still playing with the girls though, seeing the twins were having fun with their powers – testing their Cisco-enhanced toys and playing with their dad. Krypto had jumped into the playpen, and one of the girls was holding onto him. The new cat, Hex, was sitting on the counter staring at it all. She smiled at the girls. "They are really growing."

"Do you want to stay for a bit?" Kara asked cautiously. "We don't spend time…"

"No, I'm going to go," Eliza said, "I overstepped today, but maybe another time – and soon," she stated, heading for the elevators.

 _I think I got to talk to Alex,_ Kara thought to Barry as the elevator doors closed on her foster mother.

 _Yeah_.  _Have fun, I'll tire the girls out and get them to bed,_ Barry thought.  _I hope!_

-Superflash-

Alex and Sara were watching TV at home when they heard a noise and turned to see Kara, dressed fully in her Supergirl outfit. "Hey. Anything you need help with?" Sara asked at her appearance, quickly checking her Justice League communicator, not having gotten anything over it, but wondering if Supergirl wanted the White Canary.

"No," Kara said. "I just stopped a few small things on my way here, but Alex, I came here to talk to you about Eliza." Alex raised an eyebrow. "I just had a very weird conversation with her. About my different mother figures and Jeremiah's return." She moved over to the couch and sat on the arm as the other women looked to her in confusion. "She was questioning my reaction to the clone and it got slipped that, well, that you're not too happy my dad is back."

"Oh," Alex said as Sara raised her eyebrow and nudged her wife at this. "I wasn't, but Sara made me see… Well, I'm happy for you Kara, I genuinely am now considering your only connection to home and your family was Clark and Astra. But for the first week, every time I saw you and he was mentioned... I was just a little jealous that when my dad came back it was fake. I didn't want you to know, to upset you. But like I said, Sara made me see it was stupid." Sara nodded minutely at this.

"It seems like yesterday that is was Jeremiah that was back and I was saying I was happy for you," Kara said shaking her head, a little lost. "How are we getting ourselves into this? We're sisters. Sometimes it feels like we never talk. We never share anymore."

"You have Barry, the labs, the superhero work, and the kids. I have Sara, the job, and maybe soon kids." Kara raised an eyebrow at that. "We have our lives that separate us. And yes, Sara and I have been talking." Sara wrapped an arm around her wife at this. "We love taking care of Alura and Nora so much, it's making us want our own."

"Oh, Alex," Kara said, grinning going to hug her sister now.

"We haven't decided anything yet. It's just talk for now," Alex said quickly, hugging her sister. "But I don't want to change topic, not yet because I have to say... Kara, your father is so nice. He's thanked me for protecting you all these years. He in no way wanted to try to become my dad. I really am happy for you, but was also jealous. It was a stupid jealously I never planned on you to find out, and one you really didn't need to know about. Idiot mom…"

"Yeah, Eliza... I think she's upset, and I'm not sure I did anything to help her frame of mind. I couldn't rate my family… please, don't ask." Kara added the last but when Alex gave her a look and Sara cocked her head. "Can you to talk to her? You do have a daughterly bond."

"Don't worry, I'll find her," Alex said with a nod.

-Superflash-

It hadn't been hard to track Eliza. Alex hadn't even needed to leave her house to know where her mom was, and a bike-ride later, Alex was walking into Henry's bar, The Oasis, to find her mom at the counter with a drink in hand. One of Henry's bartenders was on the other side, Henry nowhere to be seen, as Alex sat next to her mother. "Kara sent you?" Eliza asked, staring at ahead as Alex nodded.

"What's wrong, mom?" Alex asked. She'd never seen her mother at a bar before, and not like this.

"I saw Jeremiah the other day and I've been doing a lot of thinking," Eliza said. "I think I failed as a mother. I failed you, and Kara says I was what she needed, but I was never really a mother to her. Not in the way Astra is or Cat. Just someone who let her stay in the house and loved her."

"Mom," Alex said, a little shocked. "She needed that, and you did not fail me. Not even after dad died."

"I told you to protect Kara, though," Eliza said, turning to look at Alex now. "I said she needed your protection, and then when she didn't, you developed a drinking problem. Maybe putting all that pressure on you to be her protector was too much. Instead of taking some of the responsibility myself, it drove you over when it was gone. I gave you responsibility you were too young for."

"My drinking problem was my fault. Completely my fault," Alex said, not believing the past was being dragged up like this. She had been sober for years now.

"I see the mistakes so clearly. I led you to it," Eliza said. "I failed. I failed you. I was never Kara's mother. Kara is twice the mother I am."

"Her kids are five months old," Alex said blandly. "And you're their grandmother. You have two grandkids and maybe more soon."

"Yeah I'll give Kara and Barry three year's tops. I think Barry wants a boy," Eliza said dismissively, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll put my money on two, but I wasn't talking about them," Alex said firmly, making Eliza look at her now. She wasn't that drunk, it seemed. "Me and Sara have been talking. Nothing confirmed yet as we're still deciding ways and means, and if we're completely ready but we want kids someday and you'll have grandkids. Blood-related grandkids. More kids in your life. And you're a great grandma."

"Oh Alex," Eliza said as she grinned and hugged her daughter. "But please, do better than me, Alex. I wish I could have a do-over. As more than a grandmother, I mean. I would do better. I know now."

"For a single mother who lost her husband shortly after taking in a teenage girl who lost everything, you did great," Alex reassured Eliza who nodded but felt the words were hollow. "Me and Kara turned out good."

"Not sure I can take the credit there," Eliza said with a small smile anyway.

"Then do something for me, mom," Alex said, a thought coming to her mind now. "Think, really think, of how you can have your do-over. If it will make you feel better, will make you yourself, then it's worth it. Even if you need extra finance for it, you need to do it."

"But what?" Eliza sighed, biting her lip now.

"I don't know… but something. You obviously want to try at being a mom again, a real mom, so maybe, I don't know… foster some kids? You'd need to find a place of your own though as I'm not sure Joe would be up for it, but given Iris and Eddie aren't going to have kids of their own – from what Kara's told me – maybe it would do him good, too." Alex suggested.

"Fostering…?" Eliza cocked her head at this, Jeremiah's words to her finding her purpose echoing in her head. "That's something to consider," she smiled now, the idea having some ground in her brain.

"And mom? No more drinks. We Danvers's don't do well with alcohol," Alex smirked as she moved her mother's drink away from her reach. Eliza chuckled at this. "I'll walk you back to Joes…"

"I'll be fine," Eliza muttered.

"I shall walk you back to Joes, mom," Alex stated more firmly, Eliza chuckling as her daughter got firm with her. She got up, Alex grabbed her firmly by the arm, and they left the bar.


	8. Power Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin is looking for a meta human who was born with his power. He's in the foster system and she knows finding him will change their lives- but in ways she doesn't yet suspect. Meanwhile, a surprise visitor shows up at the labs and gives Cisco a gift she thinks he needs, but he doesn't want.

Caitlin sighed as she looked down at her computer. It had taken a little while and some shifting about of the yearly budget, but Kara and Barry had come through with funding for her meta human research and now Caitlin was wondering where to start.

She could go over meta humans she knew, or even the ones in jail, but she wanted to see ones born with meta abilities – and not Alura and Nora, since their Kryptonian DNA could mess up the research. She had looked over Prime's research but that hadn't helped overall, although there was mention of a baby born green in their files, and that matched something Caitlin herself had read a few months ago. It was with this lead she started, and it had been surprisingly easy to discover that the child had been put in the foster system. Both of his parents had been normal humans, with no powers, and both had agreed to put the child up for adoption, not wanting a meta human baby. She had to find this child.

"Cisco, Jesse," Caitlin called, as she turned to Nora and Alura in their playpen with Krypto and Hex. Cisco had made a special playpen for here too, so the girls could not escape even with their powers. The kids were taking a nap on Krypto, the dog laying still so to be a good bed, while Hex was curled up next to Nora. It was so cute that Caitlin had already taken a picture. "I'm going to go out for a more comprehensive research strategy, think you can watch the kid until Kara and Barry are out of their meeting?"

"Sure," Cisco muttered, not looking up from his station – this didn't comfort Caitlin.

"We got it," Jesse said, a little more reassuringly, turning to look at Caitlin, her attention comforting for Caitlin.

Caitlin bent down and gave Krypto a pat on the head. Krypto gave her a look, not moving. "Keep an eye on them," Caitlin muttered to the dog, who gave a nod as she turned to leave.

It was about a half hour later however, when the two girls woke and started to cry. Jesse went to pick Alura up, awkwardly rocking her. "You know, there's a reason why I am not a kid-person," Jesse muttered to Cisco as the baby continued to cry. "And Jax actually started on me about that. I mean come on!" On the opposite side of Jax's defensive attitudes, Wally had been on her getting her gifts. He had been sweet, trying to win Jesse over and it was really starting to tempt Jesse. With her and Jax fighting all the time, Wally seemed like a nice relief, although Jax was insanely jealous about Wally, adding to the stress.

"You don't think it would be different with your own kids?" Cisco asked, taking Nora and trying to stop her crying as Krypto jumped up and Hex seemed to give a look before curling back into a ball to go to sleep.

"Do you?" Jesse countered.

"Oh, me and Lisa have a no-children agreement," Cisco said. "She doesn't want to be a mom and I can't really see myself as a father any… Okay, I see your point."

"Where's Caitlin?" Kara and Barry came into the room, looking stressed but each silently took a baby from the two. The parents were easily able to calm their girls down.

"She went out for her meta human research and we agreed to look after the kids. In our defense, we thought you'd be out any minute and they would still be sleeping," Jesse shrugged.

"The meeting ran over," Barry stated, pausing as a wind whipped up and they all turned to see a blue portal opening in the lab. "Is Prime or Mutant stopping by?" Barry now added, glancing to Cisco.

"Not that I know of," Cisco said as a young woman, instantly mischievous-looking with shoulder-length wavy brown hair stepped out of the portal. None in the lab recognized her.

"Hey!" the girl said. "Why do you all operate out of this lab?" She sighed as she looked around. "No Caitlin? Shame. Would love to see the full extent of her power catalog."

"Power cata-whatsit?" Cisco asked, but the girl ignored him and turned to a dumbfounded Barry.

"Ah, Super-speed again…" the girl muttered after a second's observation, "you know Barry, that is getting boring. Well apart from my Barry, but still…" Barry raised an eyebrow as the girl turned to Kara.

"Should have known you'd be here. Kayla or Kara though? I've seen both – oh babies!" Kara blinked in shock and confusion at this as the girl bent down to get closer to the children, but Krypto got between her and starting growling. The growling woke Hex up, and she joined Krypto with a hiss. "Calm down Superpets! No need to go nuts." Krypto cocked his head at this as the girl sighed and stood up, looking back to Kara. "Sorry, I just like babies. But your DNA is too weird to manipulate. Cute kids though."

With that, the girl turned to Jesse. "Urgh, more super-speed… Seriously this power is way too common in the multiverse, it's getting annoying… ah, there we go."

She had turned to Cisco as she said this, clapping her hands together and rubbing them with glee. "Completely blank slate – no power on you," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and what are you doing here?" Kara asked, quickly jumping between the girl and Cisco; everyone but the girl completely confused.

"I am Accord," she said with a smirk. "And I'm here to help this world's heroes."

-Superflash-

Caitlin smiled as she got off the phone.

She had connected to literally every adoption agency and hospital in the city trying to figure out where the little green baby was currently. He was only about four months older than Alura and Nora, and it seemed he had ended up in every foster home in the city already. Finding a lead though, Caitlin had finally called Alex and asked if there was anything she could do to help. Alex had quickly managed to locate the current location of who she claimed was called 'Beast Boy' among the DEO – and it seemed the DEO did have tags on some of the meta human babies, so Caitlin kept this information for the future.

Then the question arose as to why the unusual nickname. It seemed though that the kid could transform into any animal. Beast Boy was the name assigned to the child to keep his real identity secret from the public, and Caitlin kind of like that.

She smiled when Alex gave her the current address of the boy, and she got back into her car again and programed the address into the GPS. It was time to find Beast Boy.

-Superflash-

"What do you mean you're here to help us?" Barry asked, moving next to Kara, both still holding their children, though.

"Oh, not you," Accord dismissed now, making Barry blink. "Like I said, there's nothing I can do for you – you already have a power and it's stabilized." Barry glanced to Kara who shrugged, Barry feeling her own confusion at this. "Wait. You guys don't have a me here, do you?" Accord looked directly at Barry for this and sighed. "Ouch. Okay, so let me explain. I'm from what you guys would probably call Earth-18. We have a no-world-hopping rule thanks to… well, that's unimportant, but I managed to find a way around that and have been exploring the multiverse since. I just came from what you guys call Earth Prime, although I prefer Earth 1… Anyway, I can do what you call vibing. Sort of. I can jump worlds, obviously, but my main specialty is gene manipulation."

"Um… what?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Oh gees, you guys really don't… okay, it's the ability to manipulate and mutate a human's genome to give them meta human abilities. I can't do anything for you two, since you already have powers or the weird DNA…"

"Alien," Kara corrected, not liking being called weird.

"But you," Accord pointed through Barry and Kara at Cisco. "You I can give powers to."

"I do not want to be Vibe," Cisco said right away. Accord smirked at this as she stepped back into a sudden portal and appeared behind Cisco, who turned quickly to face her. It seemed she'd gotten around Barry and Kara easily.

"Who says you should be vibe?" Accord teased now as Cisco raised his hands in annoyance.

"Every other Cisco is," he pointed out, but Accord just chuckled.

"Okay, listen here people." Accord addressed the room from Cisco side. "So, every human usually has five different ways their genes can mutate. That's five different possible powers. Some have less, very few have more. There are some people with none, but let's not talk about them. Now, you see there are common ways to powers, let's says the most likely way is the genes mutating to a specific coding naturally, like for you, Cisco, it's vibing, and Barry seems to be the speed, but you have other powers and I can give you, Cisco, one of those. Sometimes two at once, but that's hard." Accord gave Cisco a smile. "And you have so much potential. Six powers, including vibing, but you said you don't want that. Let's see what other powers can you have…. Oh, Invisibility?"

"And deny the world this," Cisco smirked, pointing at himself, deciding not to take the girl too seriously now.

"Teleportation?" Accord tried.

"I'm good with a car, plus the League… well," Cisco added, about to mention the Zap Tunnels but deciding against it. The others just watched quietly now though – this Accord didn't seem to be hurting anyone.

"Oh okay. Now this one is cool. Throwing lightning bolts!" Accord laughed at this one.

"And become like Livewire or Blackout? No way, thanks," Cisco stated, a look on his face as he shook his head.

"Empathy, then?" Accord said. "Whereby you can feel another's emotions. Maybe even manipulating them with enough practice."

"I have a wife. Anyway, I don't need to be like these two, always in each other's heads," Cisco said, pointing at Barry and Kara.

"Aww, they have the Bond? Sweet!" Accord pouted nonetheless now. "Okay then. One more… the ability to move through solid mass."

"What? Seriously?" Cisco said, blinking. "That's a thing?"

"Very much so," Accord smirked now.

"Interesting…" Cisco now mused.

"Well then…." Accord put a hand on Cisco's head, it surprisingly cold. Cisco suddenly felt an odd sensation trickling down his spine, and after a moment Accord removed her hand. "It's yours. You're welcome." She nodded to a surprised Kara and Barry and stepped backward again – a blue portal opening and Accord moving through it. It disappeared, leaving the group staring in shock at where she had been.

"She didn't…?" Cisco broke the silence, pointing at where Accord had just been.

"I think she did," Kara said. Cisco took a step back and moved to sit on the nearest chair, but instead he fell right through it and even through the floor. Alura and Nora laughed at their uncle's disappearing act as the group looked at each other and then at the floor. Even Krypto and Hex look at the floor in confusion.

"Odd question but it needs asking," Jesse said quickly, still looking at the floor. "Does this building have a basement?"

Barry and Kara gave each other looks as Kara took off her glasses and x-rayed the floor. "Hm. He's down there. I think he hit his head," Kara put Nora in the playpen, having been holding her all this while. "I'll just go… get him. Krypto, come." Kara went towards the door and Krypto followed as Hex went to curl up to sleep again.

"I think I'm going to call Caitlin. We may need her," Barry responded, putting Alura with her sister, the kids grabbing some toys that were in the playpen as Barry took out his cellphone.

"I'll get the medical area ready," Jesse nodded – she had some ability in medicine but she wasn't as good as Caitlin.

-Superflash-

"What do you mean Cisco fell through the floor?" Caitlin asked as she parked her car outside the house where she knew the little green child was.

"It was an accident," Barry said.

"How do you accidentally fall through the floor?" Caitlin asked, getting out of the car and heading toward the house.

"When you get a meta human ability to walk through solid objects and don't know how to control it," Barry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wait… Cisco got what?" Caitlin paused halfway up the driveway. "How did he get an ability?"

"Accord," Barry said.

"Accord? That sounds familiar… Okay, I need more explanation," Caitlin sighed, not annoyed at her boss's interruption but her friend's weird answers.

"This girl who called herself Accord showed up from another world. She said her specialty was gene manipulation." Barry explained on the phone.

"Gene manipulation…? You mean she can mutate genes. A meta human who can make meta humans?" Caitlin groaned as she looked around to make sure no one was overhearing her. "But all the other Ciscos are Vibe."

"She said every human has multiple ways in which their genes can mutate. Well, most humans. Cisco had six different variations – she ran through them, some were very impressive. He wasn't interested in any but the minute he showed some interest in that one she gave it to him."

"Why do I feel this Accord is destroying all my research before I even start it?" Caitlin muttered in annoyance. She hadn't even given thought that people had the potential for more than one ability, or there were metas out there who could give ordinary people their powers. "Okay, right, so I'll…" She had been walking up to the house at this point, but had instantly become distracted when she heard some shouting from the backyard. "What was that?"

"What was what? …Caitlin?" Barry asked, but Caitlin didn't respond.

Caitlin headed to the gated entrance to the back yard. It wasn't a large gate, so she was able to see into the back and what she saw made her instantly angry. Dropping her phone, forgetting Barry and Cisco, she leapt over the gate and ran into the back yard.

"Hey!" Caitlin yelled at the man who was leering over the tiny green form of a boy, barely older than Alura or Nora, who himself was leashed to the backwall like an animal. Even with the green skin, Caitlin could instantly see bruises and cuts upon the boy. She had not even been thinking but now she stood between the boy and the bully of a man, who didn't even pause in his abuse of the child as he aimed a punch at Caitlin instead. It didn't bother her as the pain crossed her face, she was just glad she could spare the boy more hurt. "Get away from him!" Caitlin now growled.

"Get out of my yard!" the man countered.

"I will not let you hurt him," Caitlin shouted, but the man just laughed.

"Look around! No one cares about him," the man said. "I've had the Beast for a week and not one complaint. Now move." Caitlin didn't leave the boy's side though. "Fine…"

Caitlin closed her eyes, waiting for the next punch to come but it never did. She opened her eyes quickly, more to make sure the child was okay, only to find the man on the floor with a thick vine around his leg. "What the…?" the man started, as he nevertheless snapped the vine. "You're a…?" He jumped up, ready hit again but never got there as there was a flash and between the man and Caitlin appeared Barry – in full-on Flash outfit. The man eyes widen at the appearance.

Caitlin smirked, glad for The Flash's arrival and turned around to the boy, who was looking up at her with wide watery eyes. Along with his green skin, he had even darker green hair, and Caitlin couldn't help but think he was adorable. She bent down and he flinched, but Caitlin didn't stop as she took off the leash and picked him up, bringing him close to her. "No one will hurt you again." She muttered now as Barry quickly took care of the abusive foster father.

"Not ever," Caitlin heard the familiar voice and turned to see Barry looking at them, a small smile on his face.

"Why do you care about a stupid meta human?" the man asked, now on the floor and not moving.

"I'm a meta human," Barry said simply, making the man think. "Want to try to hit me again? Besides, I called some friends…" Caitlin had been so distracted by keeping the boy safe, she hadn't seen the arrival of the police, led by Joe and Eddie as they came into the backyard. "He was abusing this boy." Barry told Joe, who could instantly tell the abuse on the boy's skin, wasting no time in taking the man and handcuffing him.

"He needs medical attention. A hospital," Caitlin said to Barry, looking over the boy in her arms. She wanted to take him back to STAR to treat him herself, but she knew this was more complicated. This was a minor who was in the foster system. "Take me with him to Saint Joseph's, please."

Barry nodded, handed Caitlin her phone back, before picking up her and Beast Boy, and running towards the hospital.

-Superflash-

It was a few hours later that Caitlin was sitting by a hospital crib that had the boy in. His social worker was outside the door, making phone calls, but every time Caitlin got out of sight the boy started to cry. "I hear you're being held hostage," Caitlin heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Kara enter the room with the twins in a stroller. "Figured I would stop by on my way home. Oh wow… That is green." Kara was smiling though as she looked down at Beast Boy. "How is he?"

"The man beat him so badly he needed minor surgery," Caitlin said, anger and sorrow in her voice.

"I see you didn't get away scratch-free," Kara said pointing at Caitlin face where the punch she got was now black and blue. "Got yourself a good one. Looks like it hurt."

"Yeah," Caitlin said with a shrug as she heard a cry from the stroller and then Alura held out her hands to Caitlin.

"I think she wants her Aunty Caity," Kara said and Caitlin smiled, picking up the girl and kissing her on top of the head.

"Look at them," Caitlin said. "Garfield is twice their age and look how little he is compared to them." Caitlin was looking down at Beast Boy as she held Alura. "They're far ahead of him, too. Walking and learning."

"His name is Garfield?" Kara asked, intrigued.

"The social worker said so," Caitlin nodded. "It suits him."

Kara nodded her understanding, smiling at the familiar look on Caitlin's face, knowing it well from herself and Barry. "He's so small…" Caitlin stated again, looking at the boy in the crib.

"Hey, you can't compare him to Nora and Alura; they are a little more advance then they should be thanks to my genes," Kara said kindly and with a smirk, Caitlin knowing what she meant – Kryptonians matured faster than humans, and with Barry being a speedster it seemed they were a little ahead of where they should have been.

"He's been mistreated his whole life by everyone because he's different." Caitlin went back to Garfield, not commenting on the girl's growth.

"Well don't worry about it," Kara said. "We've been talking to Alex. It seems she and J'onn are going to try to get something together for meta human kids in the system. It seems something we never considered and Garfield can't be the only one… A sort of meta human children's home. Barry and I will help where we can with money and other things…. we're going to make sure they are all safe. Any of these kids could be the next superhero or the next supervillain, depending on how they grow up. We don't want their fate decided for them."

"But this home…. While it sounds great, won't be set up in time for when Gar gets out of the hospital. He'll be placed into another foster home. His social worker is already having trouble finding someplace – his previous foster families are being questioned… but he could be abused again. I don't want that to happen. I don't want him to leave."

"Leave what? The hospital?" Kara asked, confused and then noticed the way Caitlin was looking at him. It was the same way she looked at her daughters. "Ah yeah. Leave you. You want him. You want to adopt him, don't you?"

Caitlin looked back at Kara. "I don't know. Since I saw him I've felt a connection and I have known for a while I want to be a mom. I just… I want Gar to be my son."

Kara was silent a moment before looking at Caitlin. "Okay," Kara said nodding. "Who does your billionaire best friend need to bribe to make this happen?"

"Ronnie," Caitlin joked. "I got to run this passed him first."

"He agreed to adoption a while back," Kara reasoned.

"We haven't really talked about it since," Caitlin looked down. "We haven't gotten any of the paperwork going. Adoption isn't easy."

"Well, I'll get the best lawyer for you. Once I figure out who that is," Kara said.

"Danny Shore," a voice said and both women looked around, not having realized Garfield's social worker had been listening to them. "He's the best. And if you're serious about this, and your husband agrees, I can speed up this adoption." Caitlin blinked, confused. "I have been having so much problem with him. No one wants a green kid who turns into random animals in their homes. His own parents, who wanted children, did not want him. How do parents even have a meta human when they are not meta humans?" She was rambling a bit.

"Everyone in the city was affected by the accelerator explosion. Not everyone gained powers, but my working theory is the effect of the explosion can pass onto the children, even without the parents themselves having powers," Caitlin said.

"That means I'll get more of these?" the social worker asked, concerned but sighed. "If you're serious, I'd love to get him into a loving home. A lot of my co-workers would agree."

"I've got to talk to Ronnie anyway. I'll tell him to stop by," Kara said with a smirk, taking Alura from Caitlin and putting her back in the stroller. "Say bye-bye to Auntie Caity."

"Kara," Caitlin said, remembering the vine around the man's ankle, still wondering if she'd caused it. Kara waited, raising her eyebrows. Caitlin was about to say it, but stopped. "You know what, never mind."

Kara smiled at her friend as she left.

-Superflash-

It was maybe an hour later when Ronnie came in. His eyes found Caitlin before they found the snoozing Garfield and he cocked his head in concern. "Kara told me to come here," Ronnie spoke, and Caitlin smiled. "What's going on? She mentioned something about an abused boy… I assume this is him?"

"Look at him," Caitlin said, Ronnie pausing to look down at the sleeping Garfield.

"The meta human kid you found being abused?" Ronnie said and Caitlin nodded. "So?"

"I want us to adopt him," Caitlin said, not beating around the bush, and making Ronnie stare at her. "We said we would talk about adoption and… I'm ready to be a mom, and I want to be his mom."

"What… um… well… Huh?" Ronnie tried, clearly dumbfounded.

"Look at him," Caitlin said again, urgently, and as Ronnie looked down, Garfield opened his eyes and looked right up at him. He seemed scared for a moment, another male possibly come to beat him, but Caitlin came into vision next to Ronnie and Garfield smiled at her. "He's perfect." Caitlin muttered.

Ronnie looked at Caitlin, and then back at Garfield. "Well, he seems to love you," Ronnie said. "You two have bonded and he is kind of cute… in a weird way."

"Is that a yes?" Caitlin said quickly, giving Ronnie a wide-eyed look.

Ronnie looked at Caitlin, sighed, and hugged her. "Okay," he said. "I agreed to adoption and I know you're ready. If you want him, we'll figure it out." Ronnie smiled at Caitlin and then looked back at Garfield. "Looks like we'll be your parents, kid." Ronnie said to the boy and then smiled reassuringly.

"Good," Garfield's social worker had returned. "I got the paperwork faxed to the hospital for you to start filling out and no one back at the agency can believe I found people willing to adopt Garfield." Ronnie and Caitlin smiled at her for this comment.

"I think I better get to STAR and see if Cisco is okay," Caitlin said the minute the social worker walked out of sight, but Garfield started crying. Caitlin paused, wanting to stay there.

"Go. I will see if I can get him to like me," Ronnie said, knowing he had to do this for his wife. Caitlin seemed unsure, but smiled as Ronnie looked down at the little green baby and tried to calm him. No matter what he said before, he would be a good father.

-Superflash-

Caitlin walked into STAR labs. Cisco was sitting on one of the beds and was looking at some device he had put on his wrists. "Power blockers?' Caitlin asked, recognizing the devices Cisco had recently made for use against meta humans. To dampen their powers.

"They're so I don't fall through the floor again," Cisco muttered angrily, not looking up. "All I said was interesting. In what world does that mean yes?"

"Apparently to Accord… so her world," Caitlin said, going to check over Cisco.

"Wow that's a nasty bruise you have there!" Cisco suddenly stated, looking at Caitlin full on now. "Where did you go?"

Caitlin smiled to herself, but ignored the question as she went to check over her friend. "Well, you got a nasty bump but no broken bones – it looks like Jesse was able to handle this. I should train her in further medical care. It could come in handy now that I am going to be a mom."

"Wait… are you…?" Cisco asked, jumping from the bed.

"No," Caitlin said, turning to him. "Me and Ronnie are adopting. A baby boy. The meta human I was going to see when I left. He's almost a year old."

Cisco nodded, smirking regardless. "Well, good for you. At least one of us got some good news today," Cisco said. "Stupid power. I never wanted powers. I was happy as plain old Cisco."

"Gideon might want to add Cisco to our meta human database," Caitlin joked.

"I am doing so now," Gideon spoke in the room, and Caitlin paused for a moment and then laughed.

"Remind me not to joke with a computer," Caitlin stated, turning around and grabbing a water bottle to water her plants.

"Well, barely a joke." Cisco still seemed to be in a mood. He didn't like having powers, it seemed. "You're the only plain old human here now. No meta human abilities," Cisco sighed as Caitlin left the room, this comment hitting her as she thought of that vine.

Caitlin sighed as she went to water the nearest potted plant. It started growing before her eyes, and then an extra flower bloomed from it. Caitlin took a step back, shocked at the accelerated growth, but the plant stop. She turned around to see if Cisco had notice, but he was distracted again with the power dampeners. They were alone in the Cortex now too.

"Yeah, plain old Caitlin Snow." Caitlin sighed. "No powers here," she turned around to the plant, holding out her hand to it. The plant grew some more and, when she put down the hand, the plant stopped growing. "Plain old Caitlin Snow." Caitlin mumbled to herself, doubting that now.


	9. Little Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Starling when Paula gets shocking news all of Team Canary is in for a change. Meanwhile in Central Barry is sure someone is coming into their penthouse at night and is determined to discover who,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: KarryBeta wrote all the Starling scenes while KarryMaster wrote all the Barry/Kara scenes.

Paula sat outside the empty house, taking a breath.

She had just shown the house to five different families and now was taking a well-deserved break, unsure what was more difficult: being a realtor, or a vigilante. True, she had always been a realtor, relocating to Starling when she wanted to avenge her sister, but now she had found balance in both lives, she didn't know which one she preferred. Not that she'd give up either.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she sighed, taking it out to check the number, wondering if it was the office or a client. The number was out of area and unknown to her, but she answered regardless.

"Hello?" She started.

"Good afternoon, is this Paula Bertinelli?" a woman asked on the other end.

"Who's asking?" Paula countered.

"My name is Jean Deacon, I'm a social worker on behalf of National City…" the woman started, Paula wondering where this was going, "Can I confirm that you're Paula Brooks' daughter?"

"Named after that woman, yes that's me," Paula muttered, adding in an instant frown on her face when her mother was mentioned. "If this is about her, I don't want anything to do with my mother."

"No, no," Jean chuckled, although a little forcefully as she continued, "Earlier today, your mother and her husband were sent to jail by Supergirl and The Flash. I'm unaware if you know…"

"That she's The Tigress? Of course." Paula confirmed. "It's good to know I can count on those superheroes to do their jobs," Paula couldn't help but smirk as she said that, making a mental note to thank Kara and Barry the next time she saw them.

"Indeed," Jean replied, "regardless, I work with the social services. I don't know how much you know about your mother, or her husband?"

"Nothing from the last, what, eighteen years," Paula shrugged to herself not even award her mother had gotten married again. "Oh wait, did you say social services?"

"This might come as a bit of a shock to you then, but your mother has a fifteen-year-old son. He has no other relatives beyond yourself, and to avoid him being lost to the system, unable to even visit his mother or father in jail, I was hoping –"

"Are you asking me to be his legal guardian?" Paula stood up now, her mind racing. She had a little brother? That woman continued her crimes even with another child in tow, and with her husband? She was hating her mother more and more now. But to become a guardian of this boy? She wasn't ready to be a parent; hell, she never even considered it and suddenly a teen was being thrown in her direction.

"If you could just meet the boy…?" Jean stated tentatively.

"What's his name?" Paula sighed. He was her brother, and she did get jealous of the fact that nearly everyone in Team Canary had a sibling – Oliver had Thea, Laurel had Sara, even William had Roy, sort of. Curtis was a loner, but he at least had his husband, Paul, in his corner. Her only family had been killed when Helena had died and while the Justice League had become a surrogate family she was intrigued by an actual sibling.

"Jack," Jean replied. "Jack Crook."

-Superflash-

Barry couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

He had come down early in the morning, having to get to the lab for an early morning presentation by one of his scientist on a new device, and everything just felt wrong. Things just felt off. Shifted.

 _Kara, did you eat my cake?_  Barry asked, having gone into the refrigerator for the piece of cake he was going to have for breakfast, but found it gone.

 _No,_  Kara lazily thought back, still half asleep.

 _But it's gone,_  Barry thought back and moved into the living room. "And that's not right…" Barry picked up the two cat toys out of the playpen. He then dropped them in sudden worry and ran up the stairs into the girls' room to find them both asleep peacefully with Krypto and Hex curled up on the floor. Krypto looked up as Barry entered, curious now. "Good boy. You keep an eye on them." Krypto gave a small whine, so as not to wake the girls and went back to his former positon.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Kara asked, appearing at the door and rubbing her eyes. Barry's emotions had made it impossible for her to go back to sleep.

"Things are out of place," Barry said, moving off and going down the stairs again, Kara following. "My cake is gone. And look." Barry pointed at the cat toys in the play pen. "The mouse and the rabbit are together. They're never together."

"We're talking about cat toys, right?" Kara asked, confused.

"Hex keeps them apart. One time I put them together and she went nuts, jumping into the box to drag them apart. It's like the mouse and the rabbit don't like each other or something," Barry said, making Kara blink.

"Cat toys. You're worried about cat toys," Kara yawned in worry, just as Hex came down went into the playpen. She took one look at the two toys together and then grabbed the rabbit and brought it out.

"See?" Barry urged now.

"Your sounding insane," Kara said, sending calming emotions to Barry.  _What's wrong?_

"It just…" Barry said aloud, "Cadmus knew who we were. Its why they sent Jeremiah's clone after us. When Mad Hatter attacked you in our old place, I thought this would be safer and it is in a way, but people can still get at us. We don't have a security system."

"We have a Kryptonian dog and cat," Kara pointed out, and Hex meowed at that, having hidden the rabbit somewhere and was now eating food.

"I've just noticed things are off." Barry tried now. "Little things every so often, like the cake and the toys," Barry said, and Kara had to laugh. "I know I am sounding paranoid and its unlikely someone evil is coming in to steal my cake, but I think we should get a security system on the elevator and the balcony doors. I just want us all to be safe, especially now."

"Okay. Fine. Send Cisco over to set up something," Kara said with a shrug, not seeing it as a big deal but wanting Barry to feel safe.

"I was thinking Snart…"

"Usually not a good idea," Kara added in.

"But he works for a security company now," Barry said, and Kara had to gape at that. "They have some pretty good systems. He could come over today and set one up."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "You know, if you told me a couple of years ago we would be letting Captain Cold into our home to set up a security system, I would have called you insane."

 _Does that mean yes?_  Barry thought to Kara, a small smirk on his face.

 _Yeah, it means yes,_  Kara thought. "And now let me get some sleep before…" A cry was heard, cutting Kara off.  _Before that._  Kara sighed and smiled weakly as she headed up to their girls' room.

-Superflash-

That evening Paula walked into the Arrow cave. Jack was still in National City, with a deal to head to Starling early next morning – she was going to trial out a week with the boy and see from there, but the social services lady had seemed pushy to make sure the deal worked out – which is why Paula was here now. She needed to know everything.

"Curtis, I need your brains," Paula stated, not paying attention to Oliver or Laurel who was in the room. Thea was out on the field with William, the clone of Roy – it was an idea of Laurel's, as Thea didn't want anything to do with the man, but Laurel knew she needed the team to work well, so fallings out among their group needed to be resolved, and quickly.

"Sure thing," Curtis replied, as Laurel watched on. Oliver was on the other side of the computer banks, keeping an eye on Speedy and Red Arrow – he was doing that a lot more recently.

"I need to know everything about my mother," Paula stated, a little fiercely.

"Your mom?" Laurel now entered the conversation, moving over to Paula now.

"Supergirl and The Flash caught her earlier today," Paula stated. "And she left me a little present."

"A brother," Curtis stated, pulling up records on the computer. "Well, half-brother. His dad isn't the same as yours, but still… why did you want to know this?"

"I've been… tasked with protecting him," Paula sighed, leaning on the railing nearby.

"Seriously?" Laurel scoffed. "You? Being a big sister?"

"It's no joke," Paula muttered. "I need to know more about Jack. I'm meant to be his legal guardian and I don't know the first thing beyond the fact he's my half-brother and both of his parents are criminals." Paula explained.

"Well," Curtis turned back to the computers as Laurel watched on in silence now, her brain working a thousand miles an hour. He pulled up Jack's permanent record, as well as the image of the boy – he was blonde and scowling, and Curtis had to stop himself from laughing at the familiar look on the boy's face that Paula usually wore. "He's been to every school in the state – thrown out of most of them… he's a bit of a wild card, it seems. A great hockey player though – he's always gotten into the school teams, despite being chucked out. He has a long record, even though he's fifteen," Curtis moved back to show Paula what he'd pulled up on Jack's permanent record. She cringed.

"It seems we have a lot in common," she muttered. "Although not all of it good."

"Want some advice?" Laurel suddenly spoke up as Paula turned to look at her. "From one big sister to another… let Jack work out his issues. Let him scream and shout and run wild, but always put some boundaries down. Sara wasn't exactly the golden girl when she was younger, and I was lucky with both mom and dad before the whole… you know," she glanced toward Oliver, indicating the history there. The Queen's Gambit, Sara's apparent death and her parents subsequent divorce. "It's just you and him though. You need to be a sister, but also a friend."

"I… I don't know if I can do that," Paula muttered, biting her lip. "Helena was the big sister. She took care of me all my life. Almost a mother."

"Going to be a change for you. Used to being the little one," Laurel said with a nod.

"You'll get there," Oliver finally spoke up. "God knows I wasn't the best big brother to Thea, but we got there in the end."

"Thanks," Paula nodded and sighed. "So, do you need Artemis for anything tonight?"

"If we did, we can figure out how to work without her," Laurel smirked, putting a hand on Paula's shoulder. "Get your apartment ready for him. Take the time you need. Black Canary, Arrow, Speedy and Red Arrow can do this for the moment."

"What is 'this'?" Paula asked, curious.

"Drug warfare," Olly smirked to her. "What we do best."

-Superflash-

Kara and Alex were sitting on Kara's couch. Kara had one of the girls and the other one was riding on Krypto's back. Alex smiled as she went and grabbed the girl off Krypto, who had been carefully trying to keep the girl from dropping. Hex wasn't being helpful either, jumping onto Krypto for the girl to get excited and try to grab her. When removed, Krypto gave Alex a thankful look as the girl Alex grabbed cried out.

Kara laughed at the scene.

"These two have become a handful since they got mobile," Alex said, and Kara had to laugh at that.

"They were a handful before. Now they just have super speed," Kara confirmed with a smirk. The girls, the labs, and being Supergirl kept her tired, even with her powers, but she loved it all. "They are worth it though. You'll find out eventually."

"My kids won't have super speed," Alex pointed out before adding thoughtfully, "Well hopefully not."

"So, when are you and Sara going to officially have a kid? You're going for adoption, right?" Kara asked.

"You know, I always pictured myself having my kids so Sara and I have been talking about artificial insemination," Alex said.

"You know you need a guy for that," a third voice said, and Kara looked over at the balcony where Snart was placing in the new security system Barry had ordered from him.

"No one likes eavesdropping," Kara shouted back out to him playfully.

"Who needs to eavesdrop? You two talk insanely loudly," Snart said with a smirk, going back to his set up.

"Ignore him," Kara said back to Alex. "So, you want to carry the kid. You've been considering it?"

"I knew it was a bad idea telling you this before we were officially ready," Alex said, shaking her head at her sister's curiosity. "We have been looking into sperm banks. The good ones that guarantee brains and looks cost, though."

"Um… Hello?" Kara said, holding out her hands and indicating around her. "I've got your back."

"I'm not using my little sister's money to get pregnant," Alex said immediately. "And that sounded wrong." She laughed. "Besides, we're still not sure if we're completely ready for this yet. My promotion is still kind of new."

"The DEO would have measures for this type of thing. You want kids, so go for it," Kara said as her cellphone rang. She picked it up to look at the caller ID and pouted. "I'm sorry, this is important." Alex waved her hand dismissively at this. "Watch the girls… and him." Kara nodded to Snart as she put the girl she was holding into their playpen and went into her office to talk.

"You know, I was just joking about needing a man," Snart now said as he came up near Alex, who practically jumped. "Fathers suck. Mine did. I would be a lousy father."

"I don't doubt that," Alex said coolly, putting down the girl she had in the playpen with her sister and turning around to face the former criminal. "But don't you have a job to finish?"

"Only need to set up the elevator and show your sister the control box," Snart said with a shrug. "But getting back on topic," Alex raised an eyebrow, not knowing there was a topic to get back on to, "I would be an awful father but my genes are good. We Snarts are smart, good fighters, and good looking. It would be a shame not to pass that on." He gave Alex a wink at this.

"Well, your sister is with Cisco," Alex said, and Snart laughed. "What?" Alex didn't get the joke in that.

"You think my sister will be a mom?" Snart said, shaking his head. "She wouldn't be good at wiping a kid's ass. Not what she wants to, and not what her nerd husband wants, from my understanding either. You though, you would be a good mom. So, would your wife. Kick ass females. What kid could ask for more? So, think about it."

"Think about what?" Alex asked, confused and unsure where this conversation was going or had been. It seemed so odd.

"Adding a little Snart to your family," Snart said, making Alex gape in shock as Snart went to go work on the elevator.

"Wait, you're offering to donate your stuff to me and Sara?" Alex said, her mind not wrapping around this.

"Well, I would prefer making a direct deposit," Snart said with a smirk, but Alex glared at this. "But we can do it the way you want if you're committed to it."

"We… well… we haven't decided on when. We would need to talk about this," Alex said, not sure what else to say.

"You know where to find me," Snart said, and that was when Kara walked back into the room.

"Well that's taken care of," Kara said putting her cellphone down. "You almost finished?' Kara asked Snart.

"Give me another few minutes," Snart said as he turned back to his job.

"Alex, you okay…? You look weird," Kara asked, but Alex merely nodded, still going over Snart's words in her head.

-Superflash-

"Your advice sucks," Paula entered the Arrow Cave, this time to see Laurel and Thea in the place. Curtis was no-where to be seen, while the two Arrows must have been on the field. "He hates me," Paula added to Laurel's raised eyebrow. "Well, actually he seems to hate everything. Hates mom, hates his dad, hates school, hates National City, hates Starling City. He's a total wild dog!" She slammed her fist onto the table nearby and winced. "And now he's run off."

"Oh… kay," Thea spoke up, a little lost now.

"Oh, Paula's got a little brother now," Laurel stated. "Sorry, forgot to keep you in the loop."

"You're a big sister?" Thea almost laughed at this.

"Hey," Paula groaned, annoyed that people didn't think she had it in her to be the big sister Jack needed.

"Why don't you go over it?" Laurel tried.

"Fine. Okay, so I met him at the station and immediately got a ton of verbal abuse. I could take that though – called up his social worker to state he was with me safe, took him back to my apartment… then he trashed the place! Well just the lounge, cos he's sleeping on the couch 'til I get another bed for the spare room," she took a breath. "Somehow, I managed to calm him down, took him to the arcade, thinking that would be his thing, but he managed to ditch me to sneak off to the movies…"

"What did he see?" Thea asked, bemused by this.

"Does it matter?" Paula pinched the bridge of her nose now. "I thought I could find some common interest by asking what he liked, movie-wise, thinking we could connect there, but no. The kid doesn't like to keep still and doesn't play well with others."

"Reminds me of your sister," Laurel muttered.

"Want to run facial recognition across the city, see if CCTV can pick him up nearby?" Thea now asked by a computer. "We can send the rest of Team Canary after him, scare him straight."

"That'd be the day…" Paula muttered, but smirked regardless. "Do it."

-Superflash-

Barry and Kara were woken up by a loud nose.

 _Snart's alarm!_  Barry thought, running out and down the stairs as the babies started crying. Kara rubbed her eyes, getting out as she saw Krypto and Hex running down the stairs to help Barry with whatever intruder was in the penthouse.

Kara moved down the stairs to find Barry by the balcony doors, and laying on the floor with Hex and Krypto pinning her down, was Karen. Junior was still on the balcony and looked terrified, his dad growling at him too. "Karen? Junior?" Kara asked, and the teenaged version of herself looked up.

"Err, hi. Since when did you guys put in an alarm? That wasn't there yesterday," Karen said, trying to do small talk from her position on the floor.

"You're the one who ate my cake," Barry said, and Karen nodded guiltily as Krypto and Hex backed off. "And put the mouse and rabbit together."

"What?" Karen asked and Barry picked up the toys.

"The mouse and rabbit do not go together," Barry said, making Karen blink.

"What's you're obsession with those toys?" Kara groaned, annoyed despite the situation.

"I'm not…" Barry started.

"Barry," Kara interrupted. "Just go and calm the girls. And shut off the alarm!" Barry went and typed in the code on the alarm by the elevator to shut off the alarm, then went up the stairs. Kara moved and helped Karen off the floor and lead her to the couch. Junior followed timidly as his father sniffed him, obviously telling him off in his own dog-like way. "Why are you sneaking into my penthouse?" Kara asked her mini-me calmly.

"Why wouldn't I sneak into a glorious penthouse?" Karen said quickly, and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Does Aunt Astra know you're here?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Karen said, a little too quickly, trying to give a convincing smile.

"I know my own face and when I'm lying," Kara said sternly, and Karen groaned. "So, spill, or I'll call Diana and tell her you're not allowed to be Power Girl for a while."

"That no fair!" Karen said. "Cisco only just made me my outfit." She added, as if this information alone would make Kara retract her words. It didn't.

"When your grounded, you're not allowed out, unless you can give a good reason for this?" Kara now tried, and Karen got the message and sighed. She moved a hand through Junior's fur as he put his head on her lap. Krypto kept an eye on the puppy though.

"Sara and Alex are a bit loud in the bedroom for someone with super hearing," Karen said in one quick breath.

"Loud in the bedro…? Oh," Kara said, understanding what Karen meant.

"And we're not?" Barry asked, appearing with both girls in his arms. They were quiet now, but they were up. Barry had heard the conversation from Kara's mind. "Besides, we do have two baby girls."

"The girls sleep through the night now," Karen said. "Krypto and Hex remain with them and you two never do anything."

"Um… hello…? How do you think these were made?" Barry tried, holding up the girls a bit and they laughed at the movement.

"Obviously, you do things – but not as often. You're usually so tired out you pass out at night," Karen pointed out, and the two looked at each other at that, not sure how to respond. They did have a lot on their plates that tired them out at nights, it was true. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, but I got to call Aunt Astra and tell her you're here," Kara said. "Then we'll have to have an awkward conversation with Alex and Sara tomorrow." Kara smirked at the idea that came across Barry's mind, giving her approvable to do it.

"And since you're here and woke them up, you're getting these two back to bed," Barry said, indicating the girls he was holding, and Karen made a face as Barry came up, giving the girls to her. "Be a pain in the ass to your Auntie Karen." Barry joked in a baby voice, and Karen groaned as the girls laughed, almost as if they knew what their father asked of them.

Kara meanwhile, had gotten on the phone.

-Superflash-

Jack hated it here. Not only did he have to face a day away from everyone he knew and loved, but he was also expected to be shipped off happily to another city to be raised by some woman everyone told him was his older sister. It wasn't right and only he knew it.

He missed his close-knit group of friends, he missed his hockey teammates, but he also missed his sometimes-boyfriend too. Everything was so different here, and everyone seemed to rely on some stupid vigilantes to do the jobs of the police. It was true that he liked to challenge authority – ever since he'd discovered his mom was Tigress and his dad was Sportsmaster did he like to challenge social norms. He liked to break the rules and take to the streets too – that was why he'd left his stupid sister already. All he needed to do was get a train back to National, and he'd be set.

He could make it on his own, he knew he could. It wasn't like his parents were there for him before when they were his apparent guardians.

Now he stood by the train tracks. Waiting. He had his white hockey mask on, just in case, but he had to be ready. The moment the right train came his direction, all he'd need to do was jump on the thing and ride the rails to its destination – if that wasn't National, he'd find another train that would go that way. Easy.

"What do you think you're doing?" The unfamiliar voice caused him to turn around. "Your sister is worried." Two vigilantes stood a foot away, both women, one in black, the other in red.

"I have no sister," Jack folded his arms in defense.

"Be that as it may, you better not be doing what we think you're about to do," the red-cladded woman stated.

"What's that?" Jack challenged.

"Hop a train out of here," Speedy stated simply.

"So, what if I am? You don't control me. I'm a free man," Jack smirked beneath the mask.

"That attitude's not going to win you any favors," Black Canary now spoke up.

"Why are you here? Why do you care?" Jack asked.

"Because we know your sister and she's worried," Black Canary replied.

"She's not my sister!" Jack shouted back. "I have no other family. Only friends back home."

"This is your home now," Speedy now tried.

"I've been here twelve hours, lady, I don't call this home. Now, I'd love to stand here and chat, but I have a train to catch," he'd been keeping an ear out for the sound of the train, and it was so close now that as he turned, it passed by. Carriages shot passed but he was waiting for the open trucks, the ones anyone could jump on if they had the chance. He half expected the two vigilantes to stop him, but as he leapt, he was surprised they didn't.

Jack cheered as he landed on the wooden floor of the truck, wincing at the whiplash he'd experienced, but he spun around and leaned his head out of the door to see the two women shrinking in the distance.

"Oh, Jack…" a familiar voice drew his attention as he turned to see another vigilante, this one in dark emerald green, her hair tied into a ponytail and a mask covering her eyes. "I so hoped you wouldn't do this."

"Paula…?" Jack responded, stunned to see his sister in full-out vigilante outfit. He barely recognized her in that and he guessed that was kind of the point.

"Next stop we get out and head back to Starling, kid," she stated.

"But… you're… how…?" Jack stuttered, taken aback as he lifted his mask up to get a proper look at the woman.

"Team Canary always has a back-up plan," Paula smirked, assuming his question was on how she ended up on the same truck he did.

"Team Canary…? Any relation to White Canary?" Jack asked, remembering the lone vigilante that protected National City. He didn't pay too much attention to the Justice League and the Supers and Flash were the main focused of the news, but he vaguely remembered the other names.

"Sisters," Paula smirked now.

"Oh. But the outfit… because of mom…?" Jack moved on.

"Please, I gave up on that bitch years ago. No, this is because of my sister." Paula was quite calm. It wasn't like Jack could go anywhere now. "Mom may have been Tigress, but my older sister was Huntress, and I'm Artemis… you think mom was bad, wait until you get on the wrong side of me."

"What… what's it like being a vigilante?" Jack found himself saying. All thoughts of returning home had dwindled at this discovery now. Paula was a vigilante. It intrigued him and this mention of another sister also interested him. He noticed the way Paula used the terms my though. Was he not related to this other sister?

"Dangerous. And not for a kid your age," Paula seemed to know what was going on in Jack's head at this, and he frowned. "But, if it keeps you out of trouble, and if you honestly promise to work with me then against me, maybe I can work something out with the others."

"What… become a vigilante myself?" Jack asked.

"You have all this excess energy; you may as well put it to use," Paula shrugged.

Jack pouted, thinking this through. "Can I go back to National?"

"No. Even if I didn't want to be your guardian, or you didn't work out with me, there's no telling where the agency will send you. It's either Starling or who knows where. We can go to National though, maybe later in the month so you can see all your friends. Do you have a girlfriend waiting for you or something?" This was the first time all day Paula and Jack had had something resembling a civil conversation.

"No. Not a girlfriend," Jack didn't meet her eye at this as she smirked.

"Okay. Then think of it as a reward. You work with me, you put this wild energy into something useful – just training for now with Black Canary or someone else in the team – and then we can go back to National for a few days. Come to think of it there is also a Young Justice thing."

Jack grinned at this. Looking like a proper kid for the first time today, and Paula couldn't help but smile herself at this pure, innocent, reaction. "Deal," Jack nodded. It would be worth it to train with the vigilantes, plus it did get tiring keeping out of reach with the authorities.

"Brilliant, kid," Paula smirked. "Now we just need to get back to Starling. Any idea when the next stop will be?"

"Not a clue," Jack scoffed. Paula sighed at this as she leaned back against the wall. At least something had finally gone right today.

-Superflash-

Once Kara was done talking to Astra about Karen, she and Barry moved upstairs, where Karen had relocated with the girls in their room. She and Junior were trying to get them to sleep, as Barry had instructed her.

 _Told you someone was coming into our home. And you thought I was paranoid,_ Barry thought smugly.

 _Yeah, you were so right about The Great Cake Thief of Central City,_ Kara joked, smiling as she watched her clone try to calm her girls. Junior was doing his best, too, but was no Krypto.  _And it is good to get some peace of mind for the girls, even with our extra abilities and Kryptonian pets._

 _Can't believe Karen thought we didn't make as much noise as Sara and Alex,_ Barry was distracted now as they moved back to their bedroom.

 _Well, it has been a while and I did learn to keep quiet,_  Kara thought back meekly.

 _Want to test that out?_ Barry teased.

 _No. Too tired._ Kara kissed Barry on the cheek as they got back into bed. Barry couldn't help but chuckle.  _You know your reaction to the cat toys were a little over to the top…_ Kara added in thought.  _I thought you were a dog-person too._ Barry rolled his eyes at this.


	10. The Future Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Superflash are in for a shock when two speedsters from the future appear. One is seeking their help to stop the other, but neither will reveal their identities. The questions remain on why Jesse, Jax, and Wally are so important to them. And will these speedsters force Jess to finally decided between her men?

-2035-

A teenage boy, no older than 15, stood in the wasteland in a recognisable speedster's outfit. The outfit was dark red, with blue lightning bolts around his waist and his wrists. He had the same lightning bolt symbol Barry wore on his chest, including the light blue background. His mask was down, so his light brown hair and blue eyes could be seen.

A large bulky, what could only be describe as a spaceship, landed in front of him. A man in his 20s, with dark brown hair and a little goatee came out. He had hazel eyes and was wearing an outfit that obviously belonged in the wild west as he leaned against the doorway of the ship. "Kid Flash," the man said taking off his cowboy hat and smirking.

"Jonas Hunter," Kid Flash said, walking up to the man. "How are the parents?"

"Loving retirement," Jonas said. "Living in the wild west with Jonah suits them well."

"Good. Can I come in?" Kid Flash asked, pointing into the ship

"Well, you did call," Jonas nodded, turning around and walking into the Waverider. Kid Flash followed him, knowing the ship well as they moved to the bridge, where Jonas took position in the Captain's chair. "So, what's the emergency?" Jonas asked.

"An aberration," Kid Flash said.

"And how would you know that?" Jonas asked. "Don't tell me you've been time traveling?"

"A little," Kid Flash said coyly, and Jonas sighed.

"Speedsters!" Jonas said. "Your father knows better than to time travel. It's dangerous when you don't know what you're doing. So, what did you do?"

"I don't know, but me and David…"

"David?" Jonas asked.

"Don't tell me it affected you too?" Kid Flash asked, surprised.

"I know who David was. How do you know?" Jonas said.

"I grew up with him," Kid Flash said, confused now. "We were fighting. We accidentally left our time and when we got back, it seemed like he no longer existed. No one knew him. We didn't go back far enough for that though – only a few years. Can you fix it?"

"I'm sorry," Jonas said, shaking his head. "You didn't do anything – you just left the time frame when time changed."

"Well then, we can change it back," Kid Flash said happily, but Jonas shook his head, confusing the man. "Wait… Fixing time changes is what you do." Kid Flash looked confused now.

"When it's done wrong, yes" Jonas explained. "But this change is not a change, really. This is… well, it's hard to explain." Jonas paused for a moment. "Well, there are certain events in history that cannot be changed. Fixed points. Time wants them to happen, and any change in the timeline usually make the event stronger. Like your family for example, they were meant to be. Some things can be altered, but ultimately still must happen. Such as when my dad took Laurel Lance out of the timeline, time fixed itself with Felicity Smoak dying in her place. A change that keeps something that was supposed to happen right. Does that make sense? Then there are things that aren't meant to be, that can change. A lot of time is not set in stone. It's all happening at once and is a hot mess – it's flexible, and movable. It what makes my job so hard, and David's parents getting together and having a kid is one of those things. They aren't meant to be. They happened here, but now they didn't. In fact, I am surprised in any timeline they got together. It was almost like some overlord was pushing them together…"

"Okay," Kid Flash tried to get his head around this. "But they got together, I remember it."

"Yeah, what you remember is an aborted timeline," Jonas said. "Time changes. Especially when other worlds are in play." Kid Flash shook his head, confused. "You know of other worlds. You've been to them." Kid Flash nodded. "Well, they exist in their own timeline unaffected by ours and ours is unaffected by theirs, but when people from other worlds come to visit, it changes time – but not in a bad way. Since they do exist in an alternate timeline, time is able to form protectively around their visit without needing changing. Which is good, especially with the way alternate Earths interact so much lately. Usually these changes are small; a world is here for a day, maybe two. Maybe they help, but they don't majorly change the timeline. But, when someone from an alternate world moves here, time is completely changed."

"Someone from another world moved here?" Kid Flash said, catching on.

"Gideon," Jonas called, and a holographic image of Wally West appeared in the console. "Meet Wally West – your uncle now. He broke David's parents apart. Because of him, David no longer exists, but as you saw, the timeline is fine. Besides from your memories, but I can fix that…"

"Wait, David went back in time," Kid Flash said quickly. "As in he went back to fix it without knowing what needed to be fixed."

"He still exists?" Jonas asked, surprised, and Kid Flash nodded. "He must be moving too fast for time to catch up with him…"

"If he figures out why he was not born," Kid Flash said, thoughtfully, "what would happen?"

"Irreparable damage to the timeline. Yes, this could be trouble," Jonas said, nodding thoughtfully. "Gideon, the speedster time travel tracker." Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at this title. "Too many speedsters around, and some are not as good as yourself or your father on not changing the timeline." Jonas confirmed, "We decided to figure out how to track them. Ah, there he is. November of 2017. Central City. That makes sense, it's where and about when he was supposed to be conceived. Gideon set course. Kid Flash, strap in."

Kid Flash took his seat as the time ship moved through the time stream with ease and landed in the same place, only years earlier. "You're going to have to slow David down. Once he's slowed down enough, time will catch up to him and he will simply disappear."

"Me?" Kid Flash asked, confused. "You mean 'we'?"

"No," Jonas said. "I can't go there and interact with the people necessary for this. Things are way too delicate, and interacting with my past and the future of them… No, it's way too…. Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey." He smirked at the phrase.

"Did you just quote Doctor Who to me?" Kid Flash asked.

"I have looked far and wide for a phrase that describe time traveling better than that and it does not exist," Jonas said. "Anyway, people have said my dad looked like one of the companions... But the point is, you can go out there while I can't. Don't mess up things though – it's a delicate time, especially for you, out there. Just stop David. Slow him down. Time will take care of the rest. Interact if you have to, but the most important thing is to not reveal who you are to them."

"Okay, I can see why. David was older than me, I have known him my whole life. He is like a brother, and if this is around the time he's conceived, then I'm not even a twinkle in either of my parent's eyes yet," Kid Flash said thoughtfully.

"Now you're getting it," Jonas smirked. "But David, he was also your greatest enemy," Jonas now pointed out, "and he technically doesn't exist anymore. Set time right, Kid Flash. I'll be waiting here to bring you home."

"But… It's three years before I am even born," Kid Flash said, a little more earnestly, trying to get his point across.

"Technically two years and just a little over two months," Jonas said. "Your point?"

"How do I get them to trust me if I see them?" Kid Flash asked.

"You don't tell them who you are. Just use the name Kid Flash. They're the same people you know from your time, just a little younger. You know how to get their trust, Kid Flash. Now go, before he destroys time," Jonas said, and Kid Flash nodded, put his mask up and ran out.

-Young Justice Headquarters, 2017-

Young Justice were sitting in their warehouse hideaway, watching their newest member be tested by Sara. Paula's little brother Jack had joined them, at the behest of Oliver, his mentor, and was using the name Wild Dog. He had zapped tunnelled out to the headquarters to do a test. Sara easily deflected anything Jack threw at her, and had his butt on the matt in two seconds.

"You're sloppy. I doubt Oliver likes this." Sara called.

"I'm not exactly that skilled you know!" Jack spat back. "Besides, you weren't this hard on them," Jack pointed at the team, angry.

"Want to know the difference between you and them?" Sara asked. "They have powers. You don't. This is important, but not as important since they can wing things. The skills you learn from me and Diana can be the difference between life and death."

"You're going to have to keep up with them," a new voice said, and some of the group turned to see Wally in the room in his new red and white speedster outfit Cisco had made him. "We can't have a weak link on the team. Your lack of powers has to be made up with skills."

"Paula only had me in the vigilante game to keep track on me, not to throw me into this team," Jack pointed out to Wally now, annoyed at being pushed into this.

"No, she made you a vigilante because you have skill. Untapped skill that can be valuable to Team Arrow, not to mention Young Justice. You just need to control that," Wally pointed out, shocking Jack slightly.

Donna meanwhile had been smiles all morning, even now as she and the rest of Young Justice watched Jack training.

"What's up with you?" Karen finally nudged her friend.

"Oh. Me and Diana are going to go home for a bit soon," Donna said, a smile on her face. "I love it here but I miss Themyscira. It will be nice to see mom again."

"When are you going?" Karen asked, glad for Donna.

"Well, since I am in high school here, I have to go on school breaks. We just missed Thanksgiving but Christmas is around the corner, so that will do for Diana and me. I know it's a bit away, but it's still exciting."

Before Karen could respond to Donna, a speedster in black and red came speeding in, right for Wally. Wally barely dodged at the surprise attack, and Karen, who was the closet to Wally, went in without thinking, using freeze breath to stop the speedster who was about to hit Wally again. The speedster slowed down from the cold but went at Karen instead, and he phased his hand right through Karen stomach's, shocking Power Girl.

"No!" A new voice yelled, and yet another speedster, this one in red and blue came in to attack the other speedster. The black and red speedster didn't linger now as he ran, while the new speedster turned and bent down next to Karen, who was now barely conscious from the shock-attack. "Aunt Karen, I will get you help."

Kid Flash picked her up and ran off.

-Superflash-

Caitlin was in the Superflash cave with Garfield on her lap.

His social worker had fast-tracked Caitlin and Ronnie to be Garfield's foster parents, and with no underlying problems, and a little push from the Allens, Garfield was already officially Caitlin and Ronnie's child. Garfield was very attached to Caitlin, he was practically a mother's boy.

Presently, Nora and Alura were playing with Krypto, and Garfield watched before transforming into a dog. Caitlin put the small green dog on the floor and let him join the group. He approached them carefully before Alura hugged the green puppy. Garfield was still a little nervous, since it seemed even other kids had picked on him before, but Nora and Alura had taken to their new green cousin right away. They laughed so much when he transformed into different animals, he was always smiling around them.

"Cute," Kara said from where she was working in the Superflash cave. Today, Barry was working from the home office on new updates for Gideon and STAR Gaming things. He had mostly been taking care of the new Gaming business he was running, while Kara was working the labs.

"But green," Cisco said, holding up a small watch. Cisco himself was still wearing the meta human power dampeners to keep him from falling through floors again. "My holographic idea for him – so, he can have a bit of normalcy in public."

"I don't know… I don't want him to feel he has to hide who he is," Caitlin voiced, unsure as she looked at the child's watch.

"If he wants to be a hero someday, being able to hide his green looks would be helpful," Kara added as she sighed at her work.

"Something wrong?" Caitlin asked, wanting to change topic and noticing the looks Kara was giving the computer.

"Well, I have to decide if we are releasing Palmer Tech's new medical breakthrough. Human trials went well. A 70% improvement, and considering we are talking about using the same type of technology in the walking chip to fix brain injuries, that's extremely good."

"The problem?" Caitlin asked, knowing of the research well.

"There have been a few who had very bad reactions. I'm a little iffy, putting anything out that deals with messing with the brain, especially as it can affect a few people. Not to mention the robotic servants STAR Gotham has made, the new improvements to our engine from Little STAR, and a very iffy new device from right here… Oh, I don't know."

"That thing needs scrapping," Cisco pointed out. "I mean, controlling a computer just with your thoughts had potential, but it gave me a massive headache when I tried it."

"That one can go on the backburner," Kara said, nodding. "But Thea, Ronnie, and Ray are all recommending release. In the end, it's mine and Barry's decision."

"What if –?" Caitlin was cut off by the backdoor opening. Jesse and Jax walked in, arguing as usual. They had gone out to lunch together a while ago.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Jesse was asking, clearly annoyed.

"I want you to be my girlfriend for one," Jax said. "And stop flirting with that man!"

"He flirts with me!" Jesse retorted.

"You don't exactly rebuff him," Jax sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jesse snapped.

"I've seen you –" Before Jax could finish, running through the walls with someone bleeding in his arms was another speedster.

"She needs help," the speedster said without even looking around.

"Karen!" Kara called, recognizing a younger her, and Caitlin was on it in a moment, getting solar lamps to a bed as the new speedster put her down under them.

"Who are you?" Kara asked, not wasting time in dragging the speedster away from Caitlin and Karen, clearly mad. She didn't know what had happened, and didn't trust to strangers – especially of the speedster variety. Barry, seeing the events in Kara's mind, ran in and stood next to his wife, defensive. Even the kids realized something was going on, but Krypto pushed them away and protectively stood in front of them. Hex appeared, literally out of nowhere, to join the dog in protecting the little ones.

"I don't mean you any harm. I just saved her," the speedster said, holding up his hands to show he was not a danger.

"He's telling the truth," a familiar voice said as Wally walked into the lab. "A speedster. He was dressed in black and red, attacked me. In fact, the outfit was very much like Walter. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't him. Karen got in the way, she protected me. He came in," Wally nodded at the red and blue speedster, "defended us and grabbed Karen. I followed."

"Where's this other speedster?" Kara asked, clearly angry now.

"I think Diana and Sara are searching. We sent the rest of Young Justice home." Wally said.

"Who are you?" Barry however asked the young speedster, and the other speedster took off his mask. "You're a kid…" Barry was surprised, taking a step back. "No older than Karen."

"I'm from the year 2035," Kid Flash said, deciding not to lie about that. "The other speedster, David, he is too. He's been erased from history and wants to fix the reason why."

"That being me?" Wally asked as the speedster looked at him thoughtfully.

"You," Kid Flash confirmed.

"Who are you?" Kara said, looking the boy up and down. He seemed strangely familiar – even Krypto had calmed down, looking at the boy. Hex was giving looks as she jumped on a chair to get a closer look. Barry too thought he was familiar; there was just something he could not place.

"I'm Ke… Kid Flash," Kid Flash said, remembering Jonas's words and making the others look at him. "I can't stay my name. Please, I mean you no harm. If we can slow him down, time will catch up with him." Kid Flash paused as he felt a hand on his leg. He looked down to see Nora practically hugging the leg. Kara and Barry seemed nervous as Krypto came up to protect Nora, but Kid Flash bent down with a smile. "Hi. Nora?" A blast of cold air hit Kid Flash in the face. "Hah. Definitely Nora." Kid Flash picked up the baby without a thought and then saw Alura. "And Alura. The Tornado Twins." The green puppy barked. "And little Beast Boy! Oh, Rao this so weird." Kara raised an eyebrow at the Kryptonian god's name coming from this kid's mouth.

"Er, Tornado Twins?" Kara asked, picking up Alura herself, deciding not to question Kid Flash's use of Rao name. Kid Flash was not hurting Nora, and he did just save Karen, so they would give him the benefit of the doubt, some breathing room.

"Oh. I shouldn't have said that," Kid Flash said, biting his lip now. "I'm sorry." Kid Flash held out Nora to Barry, who took his daughter. "I'm not good at this. Please… I just need to stop David. He nearly killed Power Girl. What that would have done to the timeline I don't even want to picture."

"Caitlin, how's Karen?" Kara asked now, back on topic.

"If she had gotten here any later, probably dead, but I stopped the internal and external bleeding and the lights are doing their job. She will be fine," Caitlin said. "David must have good knowledge of Kryptonian physiology to know how to do damage to her though," she addressed Kid Flash at this.

"Like you wouldn't believe yet," Kid Flash responded, confusing Caitlin, but he didn't go into any more detail as eyes turned to Kara and Barry, who were very obviously having a private conversation in their minds.

"Okay," Barry said after a moment, and Kid Flash sighed relieved. He always hated when they went quiet like that, even if he was used to it. "Let's stop this David. Anti-Speed formula?"

"It's been used on him before," Kid Flash said quickly. "And it only works once, so it won't be effective."

Barry and Kara sighed, having expected that but never having to use the formula more than once themselves. At least they had confirmation. "Okay, we need a plan. All we need do is slow him down, so four speedsters trying to stop him should be enough. Liberty Belle…" Jesse had already run into her outfit. "Wally… what's your new codename, by the way?"

"I've been thinking 'Velocity'," Wally said with a small smile. Jax scoffed at that. "You got a problem, Hawk?"

"It's Firehawk. And yeah," Jax said angrily. "My problem is you. Stay away from my girlfriend, alright?"

"I think you should let your girlfriend speak for herself." Wally responded dryly. "Since she seems to have no problems with me," he gave Jesse a look, which Jesse avoided before looking to Barry expectantly.

"Barry, speedster plan," Jesse said, a little more forcefully than meant, not wanting to get in the middle of this and wanting back onto topic.

"Wally, you're bait," Barry said. "Liberty Belle, Kid Flash and myself need to ready for the attack. Kara's staying here – she'll come out as backup if we need her. Krypto, with us. Got the plan?" Krypto barked, and the speedsters in the room nodded.

"I'm in, too," Jax said, and Barry just nodded, not wanting to get in the middle of this love triangle himself.

"Let's set up the battle ground. Velocity, get in a show-y spot." Barry put Nora back in the playpen now.

The group gave a nod as the speedsters and Krypto left. "Why are you staying here?" Cisco asked Kara now.

"Just in case," Kara said. "I can't explain it, but Barry and I trust this Kid Flash. I don't know why, but these are our girls. If there's a chance this is some elaborate plan to get them too, we need to protect them." Kara turned as there was a cry from the kids. Hex, who had been near the two, had disappeared once again.

"Where does your cat go?" Caitlin asked, knowing that was why the girls were upset.

"Not sure… but she always comes back," Kara said, shrugging, as Garfield turned back into a human and then into a green kitty for the girls. Kara smiled at that and then gave a look over at Karen. "I need to call Aunt Astra and my dad. They need to know about Karen." Kara knew Zor had taken a liken to the clone, who reminded him so much of the Kara he sent away in that pod so long ago. She suspected he wanted to make up for missed time with Karen. Time he had missed with her and would never be able to get back.

-Superflash-

"Velocity," Flash said into his com. He was with Kid Flash, watching over the lone speedster. Krypto was around, flying in the air along with Firehawk. Liberty Belle had taken lookout on top of a building. She had gotten the hang of running up and down buildings a while ago and loved it. Barry had started teaching her phasing, which she was getting the hang of too. "Got anything?"

"Nothing," Velocity said back. He had run around some of the more populated areas of the city and got camera attention on him, and he was now standing in the park. "Maybe…" Velocity was cut off as the black and red speedster from before appeared from nowhere, going in for the attack. Unlike the first time, Velocity was not caught off guard and was prepared to fight back. Kid Flash was quick to join – quicker than even Barry, who appeared after him.

Liberty Belle ran down from the building she had been on, just as Firehawk and Superdog joined the battle. "Doesn't seem like a fair fight," David said, continuing to keep at speed. David used arm tornados that flung both Barry and Kid Flash away.

At that moment, Firehawk sent a blast of fire at David which he dodged and it hit right into Wally. David then turned to battle Firehawk as Liberty Belle paused, seeing her boyfriend in a battle and Wally trying to put out the fire on his new suit. She had to choose who to help. She turned and used arm tornados to put out the fire on Wally, while David laughed as he dodged fire blasts from Firehawk.

"You saved me," Wally cried as Jesse came up to him. Firehawk's flames were hot – he usually didn't go all out to burn everyone he took out alive, but this time it seemed he put a lot of power behind it. Part of Velocity's new suit was burnt off and his skin had burns that were already healing.

"We need to get you out of here," Jesse said, looking over his injuries and turning to see Jax having trouble with the speedster. That was when Krypto went and bit the speedster. David screamed and turned around, hand vibrating at Krypto but Kid Flash was there in a second, pushing David away.

"No one hurts my dog!" Kid Flash whispered lowly so only David could hear it, since he did not have a com. David went to vibrate his hand at Kid Flash instead, but he easily dodged this as he focused his energies into his arm and punched David with the full speed force, sending the man flying. David was winded, but seemed okay as he jumped up, but Kid Flash was in front of him already, easily able to take on his enemy, and friend, while the others waited for their chance to attack. "You're out of control! You nearly killed Power Girl. You were about to kill Superdog. What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't care! So long as I'm born, I need to survive. I can't stop running or I disappear," David said, going in for another attack.

"Barry!" Caitlin meanwhile said over the coms. "If you can stab him in the leg it should stop him from being able to run."

"I don't have a knife," Barry said, pausing in his run around the fighting pair. He had made sure Jax, Jesse, and Wally were okay before going to join Kid Flash in the fight. He looked around and noticed a nearby hotdog stand which had been abandoned by the worker when the fighting started. He ran towards it, finding a small knife. "Okay, this will work."

Barry ran towards the two fighting speedsters from the future, and Krypto, who was trying to help Kid Flash with freeze breath. Jax flew up into the air to join him, but Barry ordered him off. Jax seemed upset, but he was obviously only here to try and show off for Jesse, and Barry didn't need that when lives were at stake.

Barry joined the fight, knife in hand, aiming for David's leg, but David noticed him and dodged. He vibrated his hand at the Flash, who barely missed what would have been a death blow, dropping the knife as he fought off David. Kid Flash noticed it and picked it up and, as Barry distracted David, Kid Flash came up and stabbed the knife right through his leg, his speed getting the knife in further than it should have been able to go

David screamed out in pain as he stopped. He glared at Kid Flash and tried to continue running, but he couldn't. "I stabbed you right through the artery. It'll take hours to heal for you to be able to run again, and by that time it will be too late." Already David was starting to look pale, and not from the attack.

"But… Why?" David said, looking at Kid Flash. "We could have put time right!"

"There was nothing wrong with it," Kid Flash said sadly. "And it's already too late." Kid Flash turned his head to where Jesse and Jax were. "Ever since I got here those two, your parents, have been at odds. It's looking less and less likely they'll ever get around to having you." As both future speedsters looked on, Jesse had chosen to stand guard on Wally, who legs being burnt made it hard for him to run. Wally put a hand on Jesse and she turned around. He leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't stop him as she kissed back.

"No…" David muttered as Kid Flash looked back at him. He could see right through his nemesis now. It was weird.

Meanwhile Jax landed in front of the kissing pair, flaming off as he looked at them in defeat. No words were spoken as Jesse and Wally pulled apart and Wally noticed Jax before Jesse did; who turned to him too late as he shook his head, looking defeated. He flamed on, without even addressing the rest of the group and shot into the air.

"They're over…" Kid Flash sighed, having looked back at the pair sadly. He remembered them together from his time – they had never been that happy, at least not as happy as the other adult couples he knew, but they had been together. And now they weren't, just like Jonas had said.

"No!" David cried, Kid Flash looking back to him in time to see him fade completely. Erased from time. The knife clattered to the floor.

Barry had watched the scene closely, not wanting to interrupt, but the moment David had vanished, he couldn't help but speak up to Kid Flash. "David… was he…?" Barry said, moving to Kid Flash's side.

"You'll never know now," Kid Flash muttered, feeling weird now that his kindred bother and rival had never existed. "Thank you. I've got to go," he nevertheless said, and ran off.

 _Wow. Okay. So… who do you think Kid Flash was?_ Kara finally asked Barry, getting on that David must have been Jax and Jesse's kid.

 _Not a clue,_  Barry thought back.  _I'll tell you in 2035._

-Superflash-

Karen woke up later that day to find Astra next to her, along with Zor. "There you are," Zor said softly, seeing she was awake before Astra. "You gave us a fright."

"But you did good," Kara said from the door to the med bay. She too had been waiting. "If you had reacted any slower, Wally could have been taken by surprised and killed. Although we will have to show you how to do something like that and not nearly get killed." Karen stuck out her tongue at this remark as Astra hugged her.

"Where's the man who saved me?" Karen asked after a moment as Barry showed up, both kids just in his arms, asleep. They were growing fast.

"Kid Flash. He went back to his own time," Barry said. "He was from the future."

"Still can't get over the fact that I swear I knew him. He seemed so familiar," Kara said. "But 2035… he couldn't have been older than 16 so he can't even have been born yet."

"2035?" Karen picked up on this. "I could swear he called me…" she started, but then stopped, remembering the speedster mumble 'Aunt Karen' to him. "He… he called me Power Girl." Karen quickly corrected, smirking at that, trying to sound convincing. There was no reason to tell the two what she now suspected of the speedster.

"Yeah, he did here too. Cat Grant posted some articles with you and Diana calling you Power Girl. It's going to catch on," Kara said with a grin.

"Well, now you're okay, we better get the girls home. Feel better." Kara now looked around. Krypto was ready to go but her cat was nowhere to be seen. "Hex?" She called out, and the cat once again appeared as if out of nowhere. "I think you need a collar. With a bell." Kara hugged the cat as she helped Barry put the girls in their stroller and the two were off.

Karen smirked as she watched them leave. "What are you hiding?" Zor asked, and Karen gave him a raised eyebrow. "I know Kara's looks. I could read them since she was a baby. You're hiding something."

"I think it's obvious," Astra said, knowing her niece and daughter well too.

"I don't know what either of you mean…" Karen said, laying under the yellow lights with a smile as Caitlin came in to check on her. "Kid Flash," she now smirked to herself. " _Kid_  Flash."

-2035-

"We are back at the exact moment we left," Jonas said, turning around, seeing Kid Flash's unmasked face. "And your life isn't that different. Things haven't changed that much. David was never born, but that doesn't mean someone hasn't taken his place. Give time a few hours to settle into a new normal." Kid Flash nodded. "Here." Jonas took out a device. "This will help your memories adapt to the new timeline. It will take some time and you will never completely forget the other timeline, but it will feel more like a dream the more you live in your life now."

"Okay," Kid Flash said, letting Jonas use the device on him. "Thank you for coming Jonas."

"Anytime," Jonas said with a wink, standing up and hugging the teenager. "Anything for you. Now go – you don't belong on a time ship."

"What, you can't take me to the wild west to have some fun?" Kid Flash joked, but was half serious, too. Jonas had never taken him time traveling before in all the time they had known each other – this had been the first time for him.

"You know you're too important," Jonas said shaking his head with a smirk at this, "especially to me. I can't remove you from your timeline. Expect for things like this."

"Doesn't feel that way sometimes," Kid Flash said, putting his mask on and giving a nod as he ran out of the ship and through the wasteland. He didn't look back as the time ship took to the air once more and vanished.

He soon sped through Central City and up a side of the building to a balcony. At the top, he stopped and opened the door. "Hey, Simon!" Kid Flash said, pausing as he entered. A teenager with dark brown hair in a wheelchair turned to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Simon said. "You remember we were… Oh, wait you don't. Not now, anyway."

"Hey, no mind-reading!" Kid Flash said as footsteps were coming down the stairs.

Two teenaged girls with blonde hair appeared. They looked extraordinarily like Kara Allen, with a few minor alterations, and were completely identical – they were even both wearing a pair of glasses, although of different designs. "Little brother," one of them said, "you kept our cousin waiting for a while."

"What, too busy with Kid Flash stuff?" The other said, teasingly.

"More like Kid  _Crash_ ," the first one stated mockingly as she ran up at super speed and messed up Kid Flash's hair affectionately.

"Stop it," Kid Flash said. "It was one time! Stop with the Kid Crash stuff."

The two girls laughed. "You know, we just tease you. We got to go meet Gar," one of them said and the pair heading for the elevator.

"Don't do it," Simon said to Kid Flash suddenly reading his mind as the boy got angry at his sisters' playfulness.

"Hey Nora, Alura," Kid Flash called, the two girls turned around to look at him.

"He's doing it," Simon mumbled with a sigh.

"You two were such cute babies! What happened to you?" Kid Flash joked, putting up his mask and turning to run.

"Nora, I think he just insulted us," Alura said, looking at her sister.

"I think he did," Nora confirmed, and the two smirked at each other, and in a moment the two were in matching speedster outfits which had the house of El symbol on, with a lightning bolt through it unlike Kid Flash's outfit. These outfits very much resembled Kara's, only with pants and no cape. The two ran out after their little brother.

Simon sighed, rolling his wheelchair over to the couch where a large white dog was resting. Old Krypto looked up at Simon with big sad eyes. "They're at it again Krypto," Simon said, and Krypto yawned. "I get it, you're too old to chase them. Let the puppies do it…" A remote for the TV flew into Simon's hand. "Let's just watch TV." Krypto whined happily at this.


	11. My Sisters Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin's mom pays a surprised visit to her daughter, leading to an interesting revelation about her sister, Crystal Snow, otherwise known as Killer Frost. This leads Caitlin to ask her friends to do one thing she never expected to ask of them: Save her sister.

Caitlin was in her apartment finishing putting the last of the decorations up. It was Christmas Eve and Caitlin couldn't help but smile. It was Garfield first Christmas and Caitlin wanted to make it special for him, even if he wouldn't remember – especially now that she was his mom officially. Garfield himself was sitting in his highchair playing with the cereal in front of him. The watch Cisco had made for him was on his wrist, but the holographic technology was switched off; Caitlin had still been iffy on it, especially as he couldn't transform when it was switched on, but it had come in handy once or twice and his social worker was impressed when she came to check on him, having never seen Garfield as human before.

There was a knock at the door.

Caitlin was confused, not having many visitors before who had to knock, before looking out the peek hole to see someone she'd never expected. Her mother! She rushed over to Garfield and turned on the holographic technology and suddenly he looked like a normal one-year-old boy with light brown hair and green eyes. Cisco had based the hologram on a mix of her and Ronnie.

The knock was heard again and Caitlin yelled out "Coming, coming!" She went and opened the door, sighing as she saw Carla Tannhauser. "Mother, what do I owe this surprise to?"

"Can't I visit my daughter?" Carla said, a false smile on her face.

"Well you haven't, so that's a clue…" Caitlin said as a cry was heard – Garfield wanted off the highchair. Caitlin turned away from her mother and walked over to him, picking him up to calm him. Garfield calmed in his mother's arms. He was very attached to Caitlin still.

"And who is this?" Carla asked, sounding genuinely shocked as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"This is Garfield. My son," Caitlin said, going over and putting him in the playpen. She moved a toy car near him with a smile and he laughed.

"Now I know you got married without telling me, but you had a child and didn't bother telling me I was a grandmother?" Carla said, crossing her arms and giving Caitlin a disappointed look. "I'm genially upset over this."

"Ronnie and I adopted him," Caitlin said simply, giving her mother a cold glare. "But considering we haven't talked in years… no, I wasn't going to tell you. Now I will repeat myself: what are you doing here?"

"Okay than. Down to business," Carla said, pursing her lips at Caitlin's cold attitude toward her. "I'm doing some research into meta humans physiology and what gives them their powers, and how to take them away, and since my daughter is the leading expert in meta humans, I was hoping to start some sort of think tank with yourself." Caitlin almost chuckled as that title came up. Kara called her their meta human expert in a press conference about a month ago, and now it seemed to have stuck. Kara was very good at labeling them; but she did have history with Cat Grant to help there. "I figured maybe you, and by extension your bosses, might be interested? Especially since this involves helping Crystal."

"Killer Frost?" Caitlin said, suddenly alert. Her mother must have been at a dead end to come ask her for help.

"You've seen her," Carla sighed sadly, and Caitlin nodded. "It's horrible, isn't it? I've tried to cure her but with no success, and she's being so unhelpful. Trying to escape and get out."

"Escape? You have her locked up?" Caitlin asked as her mother nodded, took out a tablet and showed live footage of a holding cell. Crystal was locked in some type of minimalist prison cell; there were some type of hand cuffs on her and a chain from the handcuffs connected her to the floor. "Reminds me of Frozen," Caitlin muttered, disgusted at her mother. At that moment, Crystal tried break her cuffs, only to get a shock. "You're torturing her?"

"Just to control her. Its mild, and one day when she's back to normal, she will thank me," Carla said defensively, as though that was reason enough to do what she was doing.

"I thought she liked her powers," Caitlin said, knowing that much about her sister from the time she'd tried to kill her. "What right do you have?"

"She's my daughter! Would you want your son to be like this?' Carla said, glancing over to Garfield, not realizing he was in fact a meta human.

"Get out," Caitlin said at this, anger flaring up at and going and opening the door. She would not have her mother unknowingly insult her son, or find out he was a meta human. She had to protect him. "Get out of my apartment, now."

"But we can…"

"No, out!" Caitlin snapped, and Carla gave her a thoughtful look but walked out of the apartment. Caitlin shut the door behind her.

"Ugh!" Caitlin groaned, glad her mother hadn't noticed some of the unusual plants potted around the apartment growing exponentially at her anger. Caitlin took a breath to calm herself down, the plant growth subsiding with her breaths. She had still not told anyone about this power she seemed to have but right now she didn't care. Taking out her phone, she dialed a familiar number only for it to go to voicemail. "Oh right. She was having a Christmas Eve lunch with Lena Luthor." Caitlin remembered, speaking aloud, but she knew the fancy restaurant they were at. "Gar, we're going to go see Auntie Kara." Garfield, who was playing with a toy car looked up at that and laughed with a big smile as Caitlin picked him up.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting at the restaurant table. Nora and Alura were both in high chairs, making a mess with their food. Lena was there too, talking business, while Connor was also present, having begged Kara to come along, so he was sitting next to Nora just staring at Lena.

"It's never going to work," Kara was saying, shaking her head with a smile.

"Oh, you're just upset my company's getting there first," Lena smirked. Since sitting down, the two women had been talking as they ate, and Kara fed the girls. Connor hadn't spoken a word since saying hello to Lena.

"We're not even trying that because, besides being impossible, it's a major invasion of privacy," Kara said. "I mean a…"

"Kara!" Caitlin called, Kara surprised as she turned mid-speech to see her friend coming up, with Garfield in his stroller and the holographic image on. "I've been looking for you. This place wouldn't let me in until I said your name."

"Caitlin. The perfect person to settle this argument," Kara said with a smile to her friend. "L Corp is making a device to detect dark matter in a person to tell if they are meta humans or not. I say it will never work."

"Oh. It will, but everyone in the city was hit with dark matter when the particle accelerator exploded. While not everyone in the city became metas, everyone has trace amount of dark matter in them now. You will get a lot of false positives." Caitlin told Lena, instantly in business-mode.

"Oh," Lena muttered, a little deflated but seeming to be thinking this over. It sounded logical. She needed to get her team working on that.

"And Kara, I need you," Caitlin said, not wasting time now.

"STAR is closed until after Christmas. No need to work," Kara said happily, misunderstanding what Caitlin meant. "Anything for your research can be shown to us after Christmas."

"No, not that. I don't need my Boss-Kara," Caitlin said meaningfully.

"Well if it's advice on Garfield, I would suggest giving him over to Ronnie for a bit and taking some time to yourself. I can give the girls to Barry and the three of us can go to the spa," Kara said, nodding in Lena's direction.

"Ooh, that sounds nice," Lena said with a smile.

"No," Caitlin said, holding her patience. "I don't need Mom-Kara or Best-Friend-Kara. I don't need Billionaire-Kara either, and how many hats do you wear, come to think of it…?"

"Caitlin, just tell me what you need," Kara said, concerned now, with a confused smiled. "Anything is yours."

"I need you. The true you. The one who saves so many people," Caitlin said, and Kara understood.

"Ohh," Kara muttered, knowing her friend needed Supergirl. Connor, getting what was going on, was alert as well. "Lena, I am so sorry, but I need to cut this short. It was a nice lunch. Thank you for being okay with me bringing my cousin along."

"No problem," Lena said and smiled at Connor as Kara put money down on the table for them. "And thank you. Holidays are pretty lonely with no family. It was nice spending Christmas Eve with you. Although maybe we should do that spa day sometime soon." She gave Kara a smirk at this and Kara smiled back. "Oh, and before I forget…" Lena picked up a bag on the floor. "I got presents for the kids. For their first Christmas."

"Oh, that's sweet," Kara said, having picked up the girls and put them back in their stroller already, with Connor's helping. "Connor, can you grab that?"

"Sure," Connor said taking the bag. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Luthor." Connor seemed nervous as he talked, playing with his hands and the string of the present bag.

"Oh, please, call me Lena," Lena said, and Connor smiled as he followed Kara and Caitlin out.

"We're going to the lab?" Connor asked.

"Yeah come on," Kara said with a nod, letting Connor know he could join.

-Superflash-

Kara had asked Barry to grab Cisco and the five were now in the lab. Alura, Nora, and Garfield were in the play pen with Alura running around it at super speed, making the two other kids laugh before she stopped. The holographic technology on Garfield's watch was turned off so he was back to his green self, which the twins seemed to prefer anyway.

Caitlin had just finished explaining her mom's visit to the others, and about her sister. "I know Crystal tried to kill me – she nearly killed Barry – but this isn't right," Caitlin said. "Please…"

"Already hacked into your mother's system," Cisco said, pulling up the video of Crystal. "And she's not the only meta human your mother has captured." More videos showed up of meta humans of various powers and ages in containments. "I don't know how, but she has them and she's experimenting on animals too. Mutating them." The image switched to a large warehouse-type room, with animals in cages.

"What is this, Cadmus-lite?" Barry asked, looking at the screen and irritated at another evil lab. "How bad is security?"

"Not Cadmus-level," Cisco said quickly. "Want to call in any other League members though?"

"Diana and Donna are heading home," Kara said instantly. "Clark and Lois are in Gotham with Lucy and Ray. They are coming here tomorrow. Jesse went to Florida to be with her grandmother. Sara and Alex are helping Eliza set up the new meta human foster house Eliza's going to run." She was listing off the League members she knew were busy. "Everyone has plans. How many do we need? Since this isn't big, I don't want to ruin anyone's plans."

"Ronnie and Martin can join," Caitlin said, already taking out her phone to tell Ronnie he was joining. She wasn't even giving him a choice in the matter.

"You three could be enough. Like I said, this is no Cadmus," Cisco said. "Although a DEO team should be sent in as backup and to help the metas you free."

"What about Young Justice?" Connor asked, seeming determined.

"Karen and M'Gann are shopping with dad and Aunt Astra – you know, the trip you skipped out on to go to lunch with me," Kara said with a laugh. "M'Gann and dad are excited to celebrate their first Christmas on Earth."

"Donna's heading home," Barry once again added in. "And Jack is in Starling. It's too big of a trip for him, not being used to the Zap Tunnels. Besides he just managed to pass Sara tests. Wally might be able to join… not entirely sure what he's doing. He said he would take care of the city during Christmas though, give us some time off."

"Oh, he's taking care of the Trickster," Cisco said simply. "Escaped jail again, believe it or not."

"But you can join," Kara said, turning to Connor, who smiled at that. "You've been doing really well with Diana and Sara. They're impressed. And you do good with me when I bring you out, so Superboy, go get on your outfit." Connor ran off, a happy smile on his face.

 _Barry can you go…_ Before Kara even finished thinking to him, Barry was out the door and came back a second with a large white dog in his arms. Krypto looked around, shocked, not having expected Barry to grab him from his nap back at the penthouse.  _I think you're getting faster._

 _I just know you too well,_  Barry thought back as Kara pet her dog.  _After Kid Flash last month too, I feel I need to be able to outrun a kid_. Barry added as Kara got Krypto changed into his outfit.

Connor returned a moment later in his own outfit Winn had actually made for him. While Karen had Cisco separate her from the normal color scheme with an outfit like Kara Wells', Connor on the other hand looked like a member of the House of El. His pants were dark red and he wore dark red gloves. The mid-section was the same blue Kara and Clark wore. The shoulders were different though, being black-plated. On his chest was the House of El symbol in the familiar yellow and red design.

"Well, Superboy, seems we're ready," Kara said, grinning at Connor, she already in her outfit.

"Ronnie and Stein will meet you," Caitlin said, having got word back from Ronnie already.

"And the DEO is sending out a team," Cisco added in. "I think J'onn is leading it."

Kara put a hand on Connor's shoulder as Barry ran out. The two went to walk out the backdoor.

"Kara, one moment," Connor said as Kara turned, her dog already following Barry. "I wanted to thank you."

"No need to thank me. You're doing well. You deserve to be with us," Kara said. "You know it's your first Christmas too. Anything you really want?"

"No, I mean thank you for bringing me to lunch with Lena," Connor said.

Kara raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'm kind of surprised you wanted to go," Kara said.

"Of course, I wanted to meet her. She's sort of… well… It's her and Clark's DNA that makes me. She's sort of like my mother," Connor explained, a little coyly.

"Oh," Kara said, not sure what to say to that.

 _Kid's got a point,_ Barry thought in her head.

"Come on, we've got a lab to take down," Kara said, deciding to avoid the issue as the two walked out.

-Superflash-

Kara flew through the top of the lab, smashing through a window, with Krypto by her side, upsetting the few scientists that were about. Barry ran in with Connor by his side, and Firestorm was quick to follow. "Where are the meta humans you have captured?" Barry didn't waste his time.

"Don't tell them anything!" someone shouted, and a woman walked in the room. It was Caitlin's mom, Carla. "You have no right to be here!"

"You're holding people here against their will," Kara landed in front of Carla. "So, make this easy or we will go through everything here." No one talked, while Carla glowered at Supergirl. "Okay, Firestorm, watch them until the DEO gets here. Superboy that way with Superdog."

Krypto barked as he and Superboy went in a different direction.

"Caitlin sent you, didn't she?" Carla finally spoke, grabbing Supergirl's attention before she could move off. "It's no coincidence that the same day I tell her what I'm doing, you turn up to shut me down."

"So, what if she did?" Kara asked.

"Betrayed by both my children…" Carla sighed.

"What you're doing is wrong. There's no way to define it otherwise. Caitlin did what she had to do," Kara stated simply.

"Helping meta humans is wrong? It's no different from her own research," Carla tried to argue.

"Locking them up? Experimenting on them? Torturing them? That's not help, that's inhumane. I've dealt with people like you, Ms. Tannhauser, and it's never worked out for them. You're going away for a long time for this," she pulled away from Carla, not wanting to hear more as she moved off.

 _I got this way,_  Kara thought to Barry, heading in a direction, wanting to focus on the task at hand.

 _Going to do a lap around and get anyone else,_ Barry thought back, going to run around the lab.

….

Connor and Krypto came upon a locked door which Connor easily knocked down. Coming into the room, he found cages full of all different types of animals. In the center, scientists were using a taser on a giant white wolf, which howled sadly on contact with the device.

"Stop it!" Connor yelled, running at them and grabbing the scientist who had the taser. He got a hit with it on the right side, but ignored the pain and punched the man in retaliation.

Krypto used freeze breath on all the other scientists who released the wolf, which attacked another guard coming up a larger taser. Connor turned and looked at the wolf, who looked at him. "DEO here," Ronnie said over the coms, alerting Connor. "Arrests are starting."

"I have a room here full of animals that are either not normal, or have been mutated somehow," Connor said as he came next to the wolf and pet her. The wolf let him. The room was large and the cages endless.

"Seems good we sent Krypto with you," Kara was heard. Krypto was giving the wolf looks that said: 'do not hurt this person' and she seemed to know what he meant. It was an almost instant mutual respect.

"We'll be down in a bit," J'onn's voice joined in over the coms. "Keep watch on the room, Superboy."

"Will do," Connor said, giving the wolf a look. "Well Wolf, looks like we're hanging out for a bit."

….

Barry joined Kara once the DEO agents arrived. Kara had been careful disarming the guards when Barry sped in. Once the guards and scientist that were around were carefully disarmed and tied up for the DEO to take, Kara went to a door and literally ripped it off to find a very familiar, and yet unfamiliar face. It was Caitlin's face with white hair, pale skin and dark blue lips. It was Crystal Snow – also known as Killer Frost.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal moaned, giving Kara a look, but Kara went and broke the chains and handcuffs, freeing her.

"Caitlin sent me,' Kara said, surprising Crystal.  _Barry, start breaking everyone else free._

 _Already on it,_ Barry thought, having gone to the other cells where other meta humans were captured and breaking them open.

"J'onn, we have about ten meta humans down here. There might be more in other places," Kara said as she joined her husband breaking people out of the cells.

She turned to Crystal, who had ice in her hands, aimed at a nearby scientist. "Don't!" Kara called, making Crystal pause. "I don't know what happened before now, but at this moment, the Killer Frost name you use is just bravado. Talking big. If you kill one of them then it's true, and we have to lock you up for murder."

"My sister sent you to me," Crystal said, dropping her hand, and Kara nodded. "Why? I tried to kill her."

"You're her sister, and she loves you, despite your faults," Kara reasoned, knowing that was the truth. "You can go to her. Talk whatever issues you have out." Crystal de-iced her hands, but kicked the scientist who moaned at that. "Okay, we'll let that one slide."

Kara saw DEO agents coming down the stairs. It seemed some agents would be working Christmas because of this mess. Kara took Crystal and thought to Barry that she was heading out. Barry gave her a nod and went back to help the DEO.

-Superflash-

After dropping Crystal off with Caitlin, Kara went to the DEO the kids were with Cisco at the labs for a bit. Barry was already back and Connor, Krypto, and a large wolf were there waiting. "So, what's going to happen to the meta humans?' Kara asked.

"They are going to go to rehab for a bit and then set free. None of them committed any crimes that we know about," J'onn said simply. "As for the meta animals that were created, we're going to look into some type of safe-haven for them."

"A type of sanctuary," Barry said with a smirk.

 _I've got to go back to Earth 19,_  Kara thought, knowing what Barry was thinking of.

"Not Wolf," Connor said quickly, putting an arm around the white wolf. "Kara, you asked me what I want for Christmas and I want Wolf."

Kara was stunned for a moment, looking at Connor. Connor wasn't really the type of person to beg for anything. "You realize Krypto and Powie might have puppies again someday soon, and when that happens you can have a real Kryptonian dog. Or there's always the sanctuary on New Justice. I am sure we can get my counterpart to let go of an animal again."

"But… I'm not a full Kryptonian. I'm genetically engineered, just like Wolf," Connor said. "Please, Kara..."

"You can't bring her back to yours and Zor's apartment," Kara said. "There's a no-pet rule on that property. Besides, she would freak everyone out. She can stay in Young Justice headquarters, and you have to take care of her." Connor nodded, excited. "Okay then, Wolf is yours. Although maybe a new name is needed."

"Why? What's wrong with Wolf?" Connor asked, as he singled for Wolf to follow him and she did.

 _Maybe Prime Caitlin is right about us not being creative namers,_ Barry thought as the two went to leave.

"Kara?" a voice said, making Kara stop and turn to look at Morgan. "When Krypto has puppies again, can I have one?' Morgan asked giving her sad eyes.

"Sure thing, Morgan," Kara said with a smile. "But it might be a while."

Morgan rushed at Krypto at this, freaking the dog out. "Have puppies!" Morgan said to the dog who tilted his head in confusion.

"He can't have puppies," Kara tried not to laugh as Krypto practically rolled his eyes at Morgan now, who pouted at this.

"Come on puppies. Please…" Morgan tried. Krypto looked at his mistress with a long frown and then trotted out, leaving Kara and Barry laughing.

-Superflash-

Caitlin looked over at Crystal who was sitting on the couch in her apartment. The two had not said much since Kara had dropped Crystal off, and when Ronnie returned, he chose to remain as Firestorm. "Oh, will you two go somewhere," Caitlin said to Ronnie, annoyed with the way he was glaring at Crystal, the fire coming off of him.

"Two?" Crystal asked, looking at them and with that, Ronnie and Stein split.

"Can you take Garfield for a walk?" Caitlin asked, pointing at Garfield who playing on the floor. Ronnie gave Crystal a look, but went to his son and turned the hologram on, and then got him into a stroller.

"Ms. Snow, I urge you not to be rash around your sister," Stein stated

"I'll act how I like around her," Caitlin muttered, not looking to Stein.

"I meant the other Ms. Snow," Stein's eyes lingered on Crystal for a moment before he turned and left. Ronnie moved over, kissed Caitlin on the forehead and took Garfield, following Stein out.

"Sorry about him. Well, them…" Caitlin sighed once they were alone.

"I didn't know there were two of them in there," Crystal replied, looking at where Ronnie and Stein had just left. "But I can understand their attitudes. I did try to kill you, after all." Crystal sighed. She wasn't used to small talk. "Interesting son you have there, too." Crystal had seen Garfield turn into a monkey and hang off Caitlin when she first arrived, before Caitlin had put him on the floor and he changed back to human for his toys.

Caitlin smiled affectionately at this. "He's one of a kind," she said, grabbing a bottle of water and going to water her plants. Before she did, she stopped and turned to Crystal. "I've got to ask why? Why did you try to kill me?"

"I don't know," Crystal said, leaning back on the chair. "When I got my powers, everything froze up. I couldn't control myself. I wanted to come to you for help – you were always the better of us – but all thoughts turned to anger. It's like my compassion froze over. Mom, for all her bitchiness, found it was a side effect of the cold powers. A part of my brain freezing. She gave me something and ever since then..." she let the implications hang in the air for that one.

"These cold powers don't make you evil," Caitlin said simply. "You can control it. I know a world where you were a part of the Justice League." Crystal raised an eyebrow as Caitlin reflected on Rae Garrick's visit to their world. "Oh, parallel worlds. Long story."

"I'm no hero, Caity. And I should go before your friends decide to lock me up anyway," Crystal stood up.

"No, you don't have to go. Spend Christmas with us," Caitlin said, returning to watering her plants and as she did it grew and bloomed before her eyes. Caitlin stepped back and turned around to see Crystal looking at it, a small smirk on her face now.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one of us with a power," Crystal said. "You should tell someone who's is not me."

"I didn't…" Caitlin started.

"You chose to water the plant, to show me what you could do. I know you Caity – stop hiding. You'll never look back." Crystal went to the door and then smirked at her sister. "Later, sis." Crystal left the apartment, closing the door behind her, leaving Caitlin on her own.

-Superflash-

Crystal was right.

Caitlin had gone straight to the penthouse after Crystal left, leaving a note for Ronnie telling him where she would be. Kara had rung her up on the elevator and when she got there, Kara was feeding the girls. Hex was nearby playing with a toy and jumping up onto the counter for Kara to pet her with her free hand.

"I've been on the phone for hours," Kara said, wiping one of the girl's faces and not even looking up. "You will never believe who set up that lab your mother was working for… Lex Luthor. Lena knew nothing about it. The company is a big one and Lex hid it from the public." She looked up, continuing on her train of thought. "Now, as for your mother's research, it technically is all in her name, not the labs. She had a deal with the lab though, but because you're her daughter we might be able to get Lena to share the research with us. We'll see what deal we can make after Christmas."

"Kara…" Caitlin sighed. Realizing Kara was off on her own tangent again and needing her to come back. "I still don't need Boss-Kara, right now," she had listened to what Kara had said though, but it was unimportant right now. She didn't know why she was so scared though.

"Well, if its Garfield I still say after Christmas let me treat you to a spa," Kara said. "Lena seemed up for it. Oh, did I give you Garfield's Christmas present from us? It might be under the tree." The penthouse was done up beautifully, with a big eight foot Christmas Tree to one side, near the balcony, covered in decorations, candy canes and chocolates. Barry had put lights on the balcony too, and there were directions all over the place – including a train set around the tree. They were going all-out for the girls' first Christmas.

"Here we are." Kara grabbed two presents from under the tree. "Tell Garfield they are from Aunt Kara and Uncle Barry."

"Thank you, but please, I need you," Caitlin said in earnest, taking the present and putting it on the counter for the moment.

"Not Supergirl again? Is it Crystal? I shouldn't have…" Kara started.

"No. Not Crystal. I think… well… just look," Caitlin said, holding out her hand to a plant she had given the duo earlier in the year, which seems almost dead. They had forgotten to water it. Kara turned to the plant, frowning, and was about to say something when the plant shot up and came back to life. The leaves turned green again and the flowers bloomed, larger than when they initially grew. Caitlin put down her hand and the plant remained revitalized. "Kara… I'm freaking out."

"You're a meta," Kara breathed after a moment. "Caitlin, that's not a bad thing. It seems everyone we know are metas now."

Kara went over to Nora, who had been playing with the food in front of her and took it, cleaning her up. "I know," Caitlin said going over to Alura and taking her out of the high chair, smiling at her, her heart still racing. "But I don't understand how. I ran test on myself before. I had no mutation."

"Well it's not like some overlord decided they wanted to make you a meta after all this time. You said everyone had dark matter residue on them, just before the whole mother-sister thing, back with Lena," Kara pointed out. "Is it possible something activated it? Something like… I don't know… motherhood?" Kara paused as she spoke, watching Caitlin with Alura and Caitlin looked up. "This power… growing plants, giving life, basically, it's very maternal."

"There are certain hormones that come with being a care giver to an infant, especially for women." Caitlin reasoned. "I have been nannying the girls for a while and now Garfield… that's when this really started. The man who was abusing him, I did something to him, a large vine or something stopped him from attacking me and Garfield, up until Barry turned up anyway." Kara cocked her head at this, not having known this fact, but Caitlin continued to speak. "So, it's outside influences that can cause mutations after the explosion. Okay, this is actually fascinating. I've got to share this with my Prime counterpart. But what am I going to do?" She now addressed Kara again.

"You know, in Eobard Thawne's era of STAR he had a greenhouse set up where they were doing experiments on plants. It's been abandoned since the explosion and Barry and I were thinking of selling it, giving the land over to someone else, but now we'll get it fixed up. You can practice with your powers there. Oh… maybe when I go back to New Justice Earth I can get my counterpart to give us some seeds. You can grow the Kryptonian plants easily with those powers, I suspect." Kara had a look in his eyes at this, and Barry laughed, shocking Caitlin as he came down the stairs, Krypto by his side.

"Welcome to the meta game," Barry said to Caitlin. Caitlin wasn't surprised he knew, but surprised he had been in the penthouse. She hadn't heard him upstairs or anywhere else, assuming he was still out at the DEO or something.

"Thank you," Caitlin said anyway. "But before anyone eats any plants I grow, I want to run tests on them to make sure they're safe first."

"Deal," Kara said. "Now go home and read 'The Night Before Christmas' to Garfield as a bedtime story. That's what we're doing." Caitlin nodded, hugging Kara and then Barry before leaving.

 _Well, it seems everyone is getting powers now,_  Barry thought, taking Nora and going to grab a new diaper for her.  _First Accord gives Cisco powers and now Caitlin gets powers._

 _Wonder what's next?_ Kara thought, playing with Nora.

-Superflash-

"I can't wait to give mom her present," Donna said. "Do you think she'll like it?" The two had run late and they were only just arriving on the island as the sun was setting. Diana had hired out a speed boat from the nearby human island, and was at the helm, facing Themyscira as they powered through the protective barrier between man and god.

"She'll love it Donna," Diana said, grinning at her sister as she looked up and frowned. "She will be happy we're…" Diana's thoughts stopped as she noticed the smoke on the horizon. Donna turned in her seat to look at her home too as they reached the shore.

"What's happened?" Donna asked as Diana jumped from the boat, not even bothering to address her sister as she ran up the steps by the cliff face to reach the town above, her heart steadily sinking each with each rising step. When she reached the top she felt winded, shocked, and angry at the sight she saw.

"Diana?" Donna reached the top the stairs and gasped. "No…" Littered across the town, all around them were bodies of fallen Amazonians. The buildings had been pummeled and smoke was coming up from fires that had gone out. There were large holes in the ground in places like someone was digging.

Diana moved forward to check the nearest woman, looking her over and knowing it was too late. "They're dead…" Diana moaned. "The island… it's practically destroyed." Her and Donna's happiness was gone, to be replaced by sorrow as the pair broke down at the revelation, weeping for their fallen sisters.


	12. 'Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day night before Christmas Barry reads to his daughters.

Once Caitlin had left, contemplating her newly revealed abilities, Kara and Barry headed up to the girls' room, each putting one of the girls into a crib. Barry was excited as he grabbed the book he had bought specially for this night.

"How does a book get you so excited?" Kara asked with a fond giggle at Barry joyous emotions. Both girls made noises as they look at their parents individually.

"The Night Before Christmas," Barry said happily. "When I was a kid, every Christmas Eve my dad and mom would sit in my room and read this. Then…. well you know." Kara nodded as Barry took a moment to reflect. "That's when the tradition ended." He continued, "Now we have our own kids, I have been looking forward to continue it. I mean, it is a classic anyway."

Kara shrugged. "Never heard it," she said, and Barry turned to look at her in complete surprise.

"How did I not know that one," Barry said shocked that there could still be surprises between them after all these years. Hex and Krypto came into the room at that moment though, and Krypto curled in his normal spot as Hex went up on top of a dresser to get to eye level with her masters.

"I guess it never came up. You never mentioned the book before," Kara said simply, literally feeling Barry smile as his joy increased through the bond.

"Well sit and enjoy," Barry said, and Kara sat on the floor next to Krypto, who put his head in his mistress's lap. Barry took the chair in the room as Alura threw a toy out. "Okay girls, time to start." Barry opened the book, not quite believing he was finally doing this.

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." As if on command, a toy mouse hit Barry on the nose.

He blinked for a moment, only to realize Hex had been the one to throw it. Kara had to laugh at that and so did the girls. Barry gave the cat a glare but went back to the book. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicolas soon would be there."

Barry paused again. Hex had left the room only to return with one of the stockings he had hung a few weeks ago in her mouth. "Does your cat need to do that?" Barry asked as Kara continued to laugh.

"She's just trying to help," Kara said with a smile, and Barry couldn't help but giggle himself.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads," Barry looked up at this. Hex hadn't moved. "Ah, so no comment from the peanut gallery there." Hex blinked before turning to leave and coming back in with a jar of peanuts in her mouth. Even Krypto looked up as Hex carried the jar, almost the same size as her, over to Barry. "…I shouldn't have said anything."

"Over here Hex," Kara said, and her cat came to her instead. Kara wrapped an arm around her cat and then took the peanuts. She opened them with her free hand and started to eat.

 _Thank you,_  Barry thought to Kara. "Mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter." The smile grew on Barry's face as he got to this part which was his favorite part in the poem. "Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash…"

Kara smiled at Barry happiness as he continued the story. Seeing his pure joy as he got into the poem, almost shouting as he read: "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

Kara kept a hold on Hex while Barry read, so she wouldn't continue her helping paws. She could feel the end of the poem come though, especially when Barry reached the last verse: "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

He finally put the book down and looked to the cribs; the girls had been quiet for a while and it seemed Barry's generally calm voice had lulled them to sleep. They like to hear their dad talk, after all. Not to mention sing.

Barry got up leaned down to give one girl a kiss each without waking them and Kara did the same with a smile. Hex had curled up with Krypto and the two were taking their normal nightly position, sleeping in the girls' room.

"So," Barry whispered as they exited the room, Kara grabbing the baby monitor and Barry, the stocking Hex had taken. The two walked down the stairs where Barry went to put the stocking back up. "What did you think?"

"It's cute," Kara said with a shrug. "Still don't get the whole Santa Claus thing."

"In a few years, you better be ready to swear Santa's reindeer are Kryptonian and that's how they fly," Barry said as he got the stocking hung just right again.

"We didn't have Reindeer," Kara said. "Not even Deer…"

"Doesn't matter,' Barry said turning around. "No birds and no Reindeer. What did you have?"

"I could bring you to New Justice World's sanctuary and show you," Kara said with a smirk.

 _Maybe some other time,_ Barry thought back with a smile. "Besides, with Zor, Connor, and Morgan coming tomorrow for presents, I wanted to give you yours now." Barry went under the tree and took out a small wrapped present, holding it out to Kara. "Originally this was going to be our anniversary gift, but myself and Cisco were unable to finish it in time."

 _Should I be scared?_ Kara thought jokingly with a smile as she unwrapped the present. Inside was a music box, it was engraved with the familiar El crest on the top, with little designs around the sides.

"Don't lift the top," Barry said quickly, seeing Kara was going to go do that. Barry went to the side and turned the dial all the way. When he let go, the top opened. Inside was a small machine that lit up and then Kara saw holographic, 3D versions of family photos the two had taken over the year. The music playing was 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera, but Kara recognized the voices singing. Their voices.

Kara smiled as the pictures turned, and when the song ended a video started. It was one Lois had taken the night of their graduation…

"Okay you three!" Lois's voice was heard. "Tell us where do you think you will be in five years."

"Oh, come on! That's a high school thing," a younger Iris said.

"Come on," Lois said. "Answer the question."

"Fine, fine," Iris voice was heard. "I'll be giving you a run for your money as top reporter."

"Oh," Clark's voice was heard and the camera went to him. He had baby Ella and little Jason in his arms and Kara had to smile at how small they were in this video. "Seems you have competition."

"Bring it," Lois said, and turned to the just graduated Kara and Barry. "What about you two love birds?"

"Hopefully my dad will be out by then," the younger Barry in the video said. "But whether he is or not, I know exactly where I will be. Right next to Kara."

"And me with you," the younger Kara in the video said and the two kissed.

"Ugh… You two are sickeningly cute," Iris joked, which caused laughter to be heard. The image switched off.

"Does it do that every time?" Kara asked, a little taken aback as the video ended and the top of the music box closed.

"Different photos, all played to different songs, all of them we have sang. And yes, a different video at the end. It's a random, but you can also set what you want through an app on your cellphone," Barry said. "And we can continuously update the memory to add new photos, new videos, and new songs."

"This is great Barry," Kara said, bringing her husband into a hug and kissing him.  _I want to give you your present too._

Kara went under the tree and grabbed a smaller wrapped gift than the one Barry had given her. She held it out to him. Barry opened it to see a frame, and inside the frame was a Superman pin. "Is this the pin I won that day at the carnival?" Barry asked as he stared at it.

"Yes. You don't know how much time I spent looking through Joe's attic while the girls spent time with their pop-pop. Turns out it was in your old bedroom. Eliza found it in the closet." Kara said. "Our sign. The reason why we are together. An old button in the back of a closet… It deserved better."

"After all I went through to win this," Barry said, laughing sharing the memories of his time with Rip Hunter to his wife. He smiled as she looked at the pin with fondness. "I love it. Going to put it on my desk."

"Oh, I also got on the phone with the people who own those old anime shows you love," Kara said and Barry nodded. "In the new year, STAR Gaming will have the rights to make new video games for them."

"Yes!" Barry cried, pumping his fist into the air. "I was trying so hard, but they were firm on no. How do you do it?"

"Cat Grant taught me well," Kara said as the two hugged and kissed again. "Want to watch a Christmas movie before bed?"

"Can it be The Santa Claus?" Barry asked, and Kara rolled her eyes but nodded.

-SuperFlash-

The next morning, Christmas Day, Barry and Kara already had the girls fed and changed into their Christmas outfits by the time Zor, Connor, and Morgan arrived.

"Puppies!" Morgan demanded to Krypto, who had on reindeer antlers on his head. Krypto gave a look to the boy – it seemed Morgan was still on the puppy promise from yesterday.

"Wolf is doing great," Connor said now, giving Kara a huge smile at that.

"Good! Well that pile there is your presents," Kara said pointing at a pile. "The one from Astra is there too. Morgan, next to Connor is yours." Morgan turned from Krypto at that to his pile of presents.

"The girls are beautiful," Zor said, coming up to kiss them. They both had on matching Christmas outfits. He had a bag in his hand. "My gift to them and you."

"And this is for you dad," Kara said, taking out a small box. Zor opened it to find a watch inside. "For telling time, and took at the back." Zor flipped it and on the back, engraved, was the family motto. Stronger Together. "I thought about giving you this," Kara played with her necklace for a moment, "it's the only thing of mom's but I couldn't let it go…"

"I would not have accepted it. Alura wanted you to have it," Zor said. "And I love this." Zor smiled at his daughter.

"I'm curious what Lena got the girls," Barry said, opening the gift Lena gave Kara yesterday to see two matching onesies with 'L-Corp' written on one side and 'STAR Co.' on the other. He laughed at that. "Must have had these specially made."

"It's perfect," Kara said with a smile, making a mental note to thank her friend next time she saw her.

"Excuse me for a moment, I must use the restroom," Zor said, and turned to the downstairs bathroom closing the door behind him.

At that moment, the wind in the room whipped up and they were plunged into blue light as a portal opened behind the couch.

Morgan and Connor jumped, not use to them, while Krypto turned his head, wondering if he was about to see his mate. Hex didn't react. Kara and Barry stood up, letting the girls continue to play with the toy bear they had unwrapped for them – it was huge; bigger than both girls, and Cisco had re enforced it for them.

 _Think Prime or Mutant are coming to say Merry Christmas?_  Barry asked Kara.

 _We called them a few days ago for that. Maybe New Justice?_ Kara thought back, confused but not sure who else it would be on this holiday.  _They're still new to the system._

But, out of the portal a Kara was thrown onto the couch, followed by a Barry thrown on top of her. Lastly was a white puppy, and the portal closed. The two new Barry and Kara awkwardly got up and looked at the other two clearly in shock, not sure where they were.

"Erm, where are we?" The other Barry asked his Kara, looking to the gathered crowd in the room as his Kara pulled herself together.

"Well it's not Prime," Karry Barry said, noticing the long hair of this Kara. The style perfectly matched his own Kara, unlike the Kara Wells of Prime Earth. The white puppy looked familiar though, as it moved behind it's mistress's legs, but found Krypto and cocked its head, recognizing him.

"Don't think it's Mutant either," Kara threw in. They were too shocked to be Mutant Earth.

"Well it's definitely not New Justice," Barry said, looking at himself. His New Justice counterpart was in jail after all – he'd been updated from Prime Barry about that version of him recently.

"Well, whoever you are," Kara Allen said to the two who were still getting their bearings. "Welcome to Karry Universe."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comment letting me know you liked.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
